A Real Home
by alaarakk
Summary: Part Two of A Real Family. Brian's a single Dad, Ford Fails his SAT's and Guthrie meets a girl. Hannah and Allison are married so read on to find out how they all cope with life now.
1. Chapter 1

A Real Home

Chapter 1 – 12 Months Later

Tianna pulled herself to her feet and patted the coffee table with her hand. Her little fingers finding her father's keys. She let go of the coffee table and fell on her bottom where she proceeded to feed the keys into her mouth. All the time making lots of little baby noises. It was a year later and Tia was turning one the following week. Tianna had her mother's blonde hair and delicate features but her father's bright blue eyes.

We were all devasted by the loss of Shay, none more so than Brian. She had died of an amniotic embellism, that was where some of the amniotic fluid got into the blood stream and traveled straight to the heart, similar to a blood clot. It was extremely rare and there were only 45 recorded deaths in the world. Now there were 46.

Brian got to his feet for the fifth time and rescued his keys from his daughter's mouth. She looked at him mystified before proceeding to cry. He picked up a rattly toy that she had left on the floor and gave that to her instead. She was quiet for a minute before discarding it and tottering off in search of something better.

"Oh come on Brian, I told Kate you'd take her sister. Please?" Evan was begging.

"No."

"Look man, it's been a whole year, you've got to get out and get back to living." Evan pleaded. He had scored a date with a girl he had been after for the past 3 months, only she wasn't going out with him unless he got a date for her twin sister, Kayla. Evan had tickets to the school basketball game that night and Crane was already busy doing something else. Evan was left with no choice in the matter but to try and get Brian to go.

"You think I'm not living?"

"Not like you used too."

"Evan, have you failed to notice things are not how they used to be. I've got a daughter to look after and personally I don't want to go out. Now quit bugging me." He turned back to his coffee and looked to see where Tia had gotten to this time. She was trying to climb the stairs for the hundredth time, when Hannah came down and picked her up.

"Good morning Tia," Hannah walked over and gave her to Brian. She started trying to grab everything on the table and Brian and Adam automatically moved things out of her reach. Eventually she got a spoon and Brian let her have it. She was happy.

"How you feeling this morning honey?" Adam asked.

"Awful, I'll be glad when this morning sickness passes." Hannah was eight weeks pregnant with their first child.

"Shay didn't like it much either," Brian commented. He leaned over and picked up the spoon and gave it back to Tia.

"Ohhh not again," Hannah ran for the nearest bathroom in Crane and Evan's room.

Crane was in the shower, "Morning Hannah," He called out to her.

The boys had gotten used to Hannah appearing out of nowhere to throw up. She rejoined the table five minutes later.

"When are Daniel and Allison getting back?" Evan asked.

"Oh you're not going to try and take Daniel on your date are you?" Brian groaned.

"No, although it's not a bad idea."

"Forget it; Allison will string you up to the nearest tree," Adam answered.

"I know, so when are they due back?"

"Later today, probably after lunch." Adam finished his breakfast off by feeding bits to Tia. "Daniel's playing at the senior prom tomorrow night and I know they both want to be here for the graduation ceremony."

Daniel and I were up at the cabin on our honeymoon having got married the previous weekend. I had worn a dress that was a replica of Cleo's civil war wedding dress and carried the parasol instead of a veil. Hannah was bridesmaid and Adam best man. Roy had given me away. We had the big white wedding in a church but the reception was held at the ranch in Shay's garden. It was a garden Hannah and I had put together in honor of Shay, full of roses and apple blossom trees. There was a small gazebo in the middle and although Brian wasn't wild about the idea at first, we find him there just about every day staring off into space.

Ford and Cleo were graduating from high school the next day. Cleo lived with the Carson's and rented out her Grandparent's house. The turnk with all the old photo's and dress had gone to a museum in Sacramento. Both Ford and Cleo were hoping to have scored well in their SAT's at they wanted to attend College.

Roy and Regan had bought the property across the road. They rented out the paddocks to neighboring farms which gave them a nice income. Regan had found she was unable to have children so they had decided to adopt. They had a lovely little boy called Rex who was five.

Guthrie had finished his sophomore year and would be starting his junior year in the fall. He had a lot of friends, both male and female but there was no great romance in his life. He was a lovely, friendly young man.

Crane and Evan were still the same and still chasing skirts as they liked to put it. It was extremely rare for Evan to be without a date any night of the week. Crane was just as popular as Evan but he tended not to tie himself up so much. He'd often be home during the week where as Evan was out nearly every night.

"Are we finishing off their room today?" Brian asked.

"Suppose we'd better or they might have to sleep with us." Adam commented and Hannah pulled a face. Tia threw her spoon on the floor for the third time then clapped her little hands. She smiled at Crane and held out her little arms.

"My turn is it kid?" Brian handed her over to him. She playfully swatted his face.

"What's left to do?" asked Guthrie.

"Basically move the furniture back in and set it up. You finished the curtains, honey?"

"Yes, finished them late last night." Hannah replied.

The boys had been hard at work all week building a bigger bedroom for us that encompassed Daniel's old room and Ford and Guthrie's room. Ford and Guthrie had been moved into the 2nd guest bedroom, that rarely got used, and the wall between the two was knocked out.

Cleo had an old brass bed stored in her basement from her grandparent's days and that was now in our new room. Hannah hung some curtains and added a couple of cushions. It looked nice and cozy. Ford and Guthrie were a lot happier with their new room as it was bigger than the old one.

"So Guthrie," Brian smiled. "How's the lovely Vicky doing?"

Guthrie looked up startled. "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh I have my ways of finding these things out."

"Who's Vicki?" Crane asked.

"A girl I heard Guthrie's been hanging out with. Sits with her at lunch and walks with her to classes," Brian answered.

"Ford! You told!" Guthrie looked balefully at his brother.

"No I didn't kid, I never said a word."

"How'd you know?" Guthrie looked at Brian who continued to smile over his little secret.

"You know how the gossip is around here, how long have you been seeing her?"

"Not telling." Guthrie got to his feet and made for the back door. "I got to get to school." He grabbed his books and jacket and slipped out the door.

"Fastest I've ever seen him go to school," Crane commented pulling Tia's fingers out of his mouth.

"He's learnt Evan's trick of not sticking around to cop his fair share of the flack," Adam stated. "So how'd you find all this out Brian?"

"Cleo told me."

Ford sighed. "I should have known. We should never have let her stay here so long Adam, she's learnt all our sneaky ways."

"Like that's real hard." Hannah said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Settling In

Daniel and I raced into the stable yard around 4 o'clock. Our horses covered in sweat and their sides heaving. "I win, I win!" I cried jubilantly.

"Only because you cheated."

"I did not cheat." I slid off Smokey and led him into the coolness of the barn. Gypsy had never fully recovered from her shoulder injury.

"Yes you did, you were miles in front of me when you challenged me to the race." Daniel led Rebel into his stall and unsaddled him.

"Hey I can't help it if that old nag's too slow," I replied unsaddling Smokey.

"Who you calling an old nag?" Daniel slid the saddle off and onto his shoulder. He looped the bridle over his arm and headed for the tack room.

"That horse of yours. He couldn't keep up let alone catch up." I followed Daniel into the tack room with my own saddle and bridle.

Daniel hung his up and waited for me lounging in the doorway. As I went to go back out he grabbed my wrist and spun me around pinning me up against the wall, his eyes alight with intent.

"Now," he captured my chin in his hand. "Tell me again who can't keep up?" He leaned in close, his breath light and feathery.

"You can't." I slid down the wall and ducked out under his arm, running straight out of the barn for the house.

"Hey, get back here!"

"No!" I ran up to the house laughing, bursting through the back door and startling Tia. She was trying to climb up on one of the chairs. I leaned against the back door catching my breath when the other door opend and Daniel walked in. Bugger!

"Well you look happy?" Hannah commented.

"I should was, I just beat him," I laughed and stayed where I was.

"You're in trouble now missy," Daniel whispered in my ear when he reached my side. "Hello Hannah, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy. How was the cabin?" Hannah answered his question.

"Very nice, is there any coffee left?" I asked. I walked into the kitchen to get my coffee. The further away from Daniel I was the safer I'd be.

"Yeap, help yourself. The others will be down soon; they are finishing off your room."

"That sounds interesting, I can't wait to see what they've done to it." I picked Tia up and sat her on my knee. "Hello sweetie-pie, have you been good?" She gave a little squeak and made lots of different noises. I gave her a biscuit to demolish.

Guthrie, Ford and Cleo came in from school. "Hi Daniel, hi Allison," They chorused dumping their books, taking off jackets and helping themselves to afternoon tea.

"When did you get back?" Ford asked.

"About five minutes ago," Daniel replied.

"Have you seen your room yet? You're going to like it," Guthrie told us.

"No I haven't, I was waiting on slow coach here to finish her coffee."

"Who are you calling slow coach? Looser," I grumbled.

"Hey at least I didn't cheat."

Ford groaned, "This'll go on for days. Come on Cleo, I'll walk you home." Ford grabbed her jacket and held it for her as she put it back on. He grabbed his hat and jacket and followed her out the door.

"Bye everyone," Cleo called as Ford took her hand and led her down the back steps. They had no intention of going home and headed for the creek.

"Thought we heard your voices," Brian said as he came downstairs with Crane, Adam and Evan following. "You trying to ruin my daughter's dinner?"

"Got to spoil someone," I smiled at him.

"So how are things looking up there?" Adam asked, sitting down and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not too bad. Grass is really green. We should get some nice fatted calves this year." Daniel and Adam started talking cattle while Hannah and I caught up and I played with Tia who chatted away. We loved what they had done with our room.

They'd taken the wall out between Daniel's, Ford and Guthrie's making the two bedrooms into one nice big room. It was comfortable for two and with Hannah's welcoming touches it looked inviting. Ford and Guthrie had moved across to the 2nd guest bedroom that was hardly ever used and were happy. It was bigger.

Ford and Cleo's graduation went well and all of us including the Carson's were there to witness the big event.

Every year Daniel's band played at the graduation dance and this year was no exception except Mel shared about half the singing with Daniel which let me spend sometime with him during the night. She and Alex, the keyboardist, were dating and had been since Ford's junior prom the year before.

Brian didn't have a date to the graduation dance so he and I teamed up together. Tia was looked after by Shay's parents, who doted on their granddaughter. Brian had made sure he had stayed in touch with them after Shay's death.

With graduation over Ford and Cleo waited nervously for their SAT results. Both of them eager to find out if they had qualified for the courses they wanted. Ford was pretty confident that he had and so too was Cleo.

One bright sunny morning a month later Cleo burst through the door waving a yellow envelope, Ted and Penny Carson following. Ford's results sat in the middle of the table waiting to be opened. They had agreed to open them together.

The envelopes were torn open and Cleo let out a huge squeal. Her marks were a lot higher than anticipated and more than enough to get her into the course she wanted. Ford on the other hand was a very different picture. He stood their quietly muttering to himself.

"How'd you do Ford?" Cleo asked peaking over his shoulder. "Oh no, that can't be right, you've never failed."

"I don't understand it," Ford muttered looking perplexed, confused and dumb-founded all at the same time. "Adam?"

"What's up?" Adam came over and took the paper Ford held out to his brother, his own frown deepening as he read down the page.

"What's happened Honey?" Hannah asked coming over to them.

"Ford's marks are low, very, very low. In fact, he didn't even pass." Adam looked totally mystified.

"What?" All of us cried.

"What do I do now Adam?" Ford looked to him for guidance. "It's got to be wrong. I knew the work; I aced all the practice exams."

Adam turned the paper over and read the back of it. "There's a number here to ring if you have any concerns about your results. Let's go call it shall we?"

Ford nodded mutely and followed Adam upstairs.

"Ford, it'll be okay, you'll see." Cleo squeezed his arm in reassurance. Ford just nodded and followed Adam up the stairs.

Hannah got up and made more coffee while we all sat around talking to Ted and Penny. They actually had four children of their own, all boys. Rick was twenty and had graduated at the same time as Evan. Bobby was next at 15, then Caleb at age 10 and Glen aged 2. It had been a relief for Penny when Cleo had moved in so she had another girl to talk too.

Twenty minutes later Ford and Adam re-appeared.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"We've got an appointment in Stockton tomorrow with an assessor. They'll get Ford's exams together and discuss the results with him then."

"Oh Ford," Cleo jumped up and hugged him. "It'll be alright you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Failing and Failure

Adam and Ford drove down to Stockton the next day and met with one of the ETS Reveiwers. Cleo had wanted to go but Ford asked her not too.

They were shown into a small meeting room and the reviewer joined them with Ford's exam papers under his arm. He laid them aside on the table and looked at Ford and Adam in a very serious manner.

"I'm glad you came in Mr. McFadden as there is a small matter that we need to investigate." The reviewer pushed his glasses back up his nose. He picked up the top paper and opened it randomly. "Is this your writing Mr. McFadden?"

Ford looked closely at the paper. "Yes."

"Good." He closed the exam and put it aside. "Mr. McFadden we have reason to believe that your answers are not your own. Is this true?"

Ford gulped and looked at Adam, "Are you saying that I cheated?"

"No, but there is another student at the same high school who has the same answers as yourself-"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry we can't give you that information but we are investigating the situation."

"So what happens now? How do we prove Ford knew the work and didn't cheat?" Adam asked.

"And you are?"

"Adam McFadden, I'm Ford's guardian."

"Ford would you be willing to re-sit the exams?"

"What?" Ford looked at Adam. "I-I don't k-know, why?"

"Well as the letter you received says you have four choices, one of those being that you re-sit the exam in a more secure enviroment. You won't have to wait for the next round of exams, we'll organize for you to take them next week. If the score is higher than this test score we'll report it to the college's of your choice. If it's less you can elect to use the higher score. Ford, I will say a lot of people do better when they re-sit the exams."

"Wh-what about college? Isn't there some other way?"

"The College's you've chosen have been advised that we are reviewing the results. They will hold a position open until they hear from us with your revised score. Your other two options are; we cancel the score altogether or you might like to submit evidence proving this is your work and that you are deserving of the grade. Previous SAT exams are helpful in this circumstance also any practice exams you may have worked on at home. The fourth option is the arbitrary option which I don't recommend. It's a board that checks up on us to make sure we've done our research correctly in regards to the merits of your case."

"Let's go Adam," Ford suddenly stood up. "This is ridiculous, it's all my own work and I don't have to prove anything. My word should be good enough." Ford flung open the door and strode out. He was angry.

Adam stood up. "I'm sorry, he's a little upset."

"That's understandable, but please try to make him understand we are trying to help. We want to give him the scores but we need to make sure that the score he got does belong to him."

Adam nodded. "Can I give you a call when he works out what he wants to do?"

"Certainly, here's my card, you can call me direct if there's anything further you wish to discuss. We're here to help Mr. McFadden." The reviewer stood and left the room taking Ford's exams with him.

"I didn't cheat Adam." Ford stated as soon as they were outside.

"I know you didn't," Adam reached out and rested a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "and don't worry we will get this sorted out."

They got in the jeep and started for home. Ford was very quiet. He went straight up to his room as soon as they got back.

Hannah and I saw them return and walked over to the jeep.

"How'd it go honey?" Hannah asked. He gave her a hug.

"They think Ford may have copied another student's work hence why they're investigating. To prove that he didn't and that his scores are in fact his own they'd like him to re-sit the exam in a secure enviroment. They aren't saying he cheated or that anyone cheated but his and another student's answers are exactly the same. All they want to do is prove Ford's answers are his not someone elses."

"What about College?" I asked.

"The College's he's applied to have been notified his scores are under review. They have to hold a place open for him until they hear from the ETS Board then they can decide whether or not to admit him."

"So what does all this mean for Ford?" Hannah asked.

Adam told us what the ETS Reviewer had said about Ford's options.

"Meanwhile, Ford being Ford is beating himself up over it," Hannah commented.

"Yeap, you've got that right."

"How long has he got to decide what he wants to do?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, the assessor didn't say but they'd like to organize for him to re-sit the exam next week."

"Oh dear, the poor guy. What can we do to help him?" I asked concerned.

"Not much I'm afraid except support him and get him to see the sense in re-sitting the exams."

"Hi Adam, Hannah and Allison," Cleo came strolling up the path.

"Hi Cleo, he's upstairs."

"Thanks Hannah, how'd he go with the ETS Reviewer?"

"Not too bad. Someone at the school had the same answers he did, hence why they're reviewing his results. He can also re-sit the exam to help prove the marks are his." Adam replied.

"Oh poor Ford, he's going to be so down just because his work's being investigated." Cleo looked horrified.

"We know. Cleo, see if you can help him see the sense in re-sitting the exams. They can do it next week and this could be over in the blink of an eye."

Cleo nodded, "I'll go and see if I can talk him round." She moved away from us quickly, clearly upset for Ford.

Ford re-sat the exams and did even better, which pushed his marks quite high and got him into several Colleges of his choice. He acted happy about it but something didn't seem right.

The annual rodeo rolled around a month later. It was a pleasant afternoon and Hannah and I wandered around chatting to various friends and neighbors. Daniel was off setting up with the band while Adam and his brothers watched the afternon's events.

As we walked around I spotted a familiar blonde head standing under a tree a little distance away. I stopped as a bright flash caught my eye.

"Hannah, isn't that Ford?"

"Yeap."

We started to walk over to him when we saw him screw a cap on a silver flask and slip it into an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I'm not sure and where's Cleo? She's always with him."

"I can't see her. Look out here he comes. Hi Ford," I called as he came towards us.

"Hey if it isn't my two favourite sister-in-laws." His voice was loud and several people nearby turned around to see who it was. His smile was huge as he stumbled a little.

"Where's Cleo?" Hannah asked.

"Dunno, I haven't seen her for awhile now," Ford said as he stood between us and slung an arm around both our shoulders. Suddenly he gave both of us a kiss on the cheek which was most unusual for the kid. He was normally so shy but that wasn't the problem, the alcohol on his breath was.

"Ford have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm not allowed, I'm only 17."

"Oh look there's Cleo. Cleo!" Hannah called to her.

Cleo turned around and looked over at us, her smile fading. She gave us a small wave and disappeared into the crowd with her Aunt Penny.

"Ford what's going on?" Hannah asked turning to him.

"Nothing why?"

"You two are normally joined at the hip."

"Yeah well I guess we aren't anymore." He shrugged, "I don't know, she said something about cooling things off for awhile so I guess I'm it."

Hannah smiled tolerantly, "Well we're going to join the others in the stands are you coming?"

"Sure."

The three of us made our way over to the stands to join the others.

Hannah slid into a spot between Adam and Brian, Tia squealed delightedly and held her arms out to Hannah. Hannah laughed and took her from Brian. "Adam?" Hannah whispered very quietly in his ear. "I think Ford's drunk."

"Are you sure?" He looked at his wife worriedly.

She nodded, "Allison and I just saw him take a drink from a flask and hide it in his jacket and he reaks of alcohol. I think he and Cleo may have had words too. He's also acting mighty friendly, not like our shy, reserved Ford at all."

"Okay, thanks honey, for letting me know." He patted her knee absently already thinking on how to handle Ford and the situation.

Ford was missing from dinner two night's later but none of us thought anything of it as it was starting to become a regular occurence.

"Anyone seen Ford?" Adam asked as the dishes were cleared and Hannah and I put out bowls of ice-cream.

"Nope." Was all the replies.

We were finishing up when we heard a car pull up outside. Two minutes later Ford came weaving his way inside, drunk. Whoever had dropped him home drove off again.

Tia was sitting on Brian's knee while he finished his coffee. She scrambled down and tottered over to Ford.

"Hi Ford," most of us called out.

"Yeah," Ford answered defensively.

"You hungry?" Hannah asked.

"No. Get out of my way kid." Ford half pushed half kicked the tottering Tia with his foot as she reached him, her little arms outstretched waiting to be picked up. The push knocked her off her little feet and she banged her head on the floor as she went down. Her scream was more from fright than hurt but Brian wasn't listening as he got to his feet and moved like lightening in his daughter's direction.

"Bria-" Adam called in alarm just as his brother's fist connected with Ford's mouth, knocking him backwards.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter like that again or by god I will hurt you!" Brian yelled. I picked Tia up and was calming her down.

"Who taught you to fight? The boogey man?" Ford answered getting to his feet and rubbing his mouth. A little bit of blood seeped from a split lip.

"You're drunk," Brian retorted in disgust.

"Brian," Adam stood behind his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" Ford stood in the middle of the floor with a belligerent look on his face. He was looking for a fight. Brian shook his head and walked away. I handed him Tia and she settled down in his arms uttering the occasional sob.

"Ford I think you'd better get upstairs and lie down for awhile, sober up," Adam stated.

"No thanks," Ford spat out bitterly.

"Ford do as you're told!" Adam commanded, "And when you've sobered up you and I are going to have a little chat."

"Yeah and whose going to make me? Come on Dad, I'd love to see you make me." Ford was clearly spoiling for a fight.

"I will if I have to," Adam replied angrily.

Daniel, Crane and Evan all looked to Adam who nodded his head slightly. Evan stopped helping Hannah and Guthrie tidy up the table and joined his brothers as they got to their feet. All four of them grabbed Ford. He tried to fight them off but there was four of them and only one of him. They carried him bodily upstairs and dumped him on the bed.

"Stay there until you calm down and sober up." Adam told him closing the bedroom door behind them.

"What has got into that boy?" Hannah asked mystified and perplexed as Daniel, Crane, Adam and Evan came back downstairs.

"I don't know honey, how's Tia?" Adam said tiredly. We could all see he was worried about Ford.

"She's alright, just a lump on the back of her head." Brian rubbed her head affectionately. She yawned and her eyelids started to close. "Come on sleepy, time for bed." He carried her upstairs to her cot and tucked her in. He too stretched out on his bed and picked up the photo of Shay wishing with all his heart she was still alive.

"What do you suppose is going on in his head, Adam?" Crane asked.

"I don't know but I wish I had an answer."

"He's been acting strangely since the cheating business with the SAT's a couple of months ago." Daniel said.

"Yeah I know but that was all resolved when he re-sat the exams. He got into the College of his choice and his score was very high so I'm sort of at a loss as to why that would be a problem."

"How long has he been drinking?" Crane asked.

"Hannah and Allison saw him swigging from a flask at the rodeo so I imagine that's when it started, if not before."

The boys were all quiet as they thought over what was causing Ford to act so strangely and what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – It's Okay To Cry

The next night was Friday night and most of us were out on dates except Hannah, Adam, Ford and Brian. Even Guthrie had a date and they doubled with Evan.

Crane was also out as were Daniel and I. Ford had disappeared, presumably to his room, when Cleo came over. She came over to break it off with him. While they hadn't been on speaking terms for the past month or so, Cleo felt that it was the right thing to do. It had been a hard decision but she couldn't continue seeing him with the way he was.

Ford wasn't in his room as first thought and neither Hannah or Adam had any idea as to where he was. Cleo hung around talking to Hannah and Adam for awhile waiting for Ford to show up but eventually she had to call it a night and go home.

Once outside in the cool night air she stopped and leant against the verandah post crying.

Evan pulled up a couple of minutes later, to drop Guthrie off, when the headlights of the jeep picked out Cleo on the front porch.

"Hey, who's that?" Theresa asked from where she sat beside him.

"That's Cleo," Evan murmured frowning. "Do you mind waiting here for a minute?"

"Who's Cleo?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend and he's been pretty difficult to live with," Guthrie said as he got out of the back of the car. They'd already dropped his date off.

"I'll just go and check she's alright," Evan said following Guthrie.

"Sure." Theresa got out of the jeep and stood leaning against it watching.

Evan playfully raced Guthrie up the steps onto the verandah. Cleo seemed to be unaware they were there.

"You go on in Guthrie; I want to talk to Cleo."

"Okay." Guthrie opened the door and went inside.

Evan walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cleo?" She turned around and looked at him, tears glistening. "Oh Evan, what am I going to do?" She burst into tears and Evan drew her into his arms for comfort.

"I suppose you're talking about Ford?"

She nodded against his chest. "I can't take anymore, Evan. I don't even like being around him anymore."

Theresa walked up to the front porch concerned for the strange girl. "Is she okay?"

Evan nodded.

"Cleo you're not alone, there's quite a few of us who feel like that at the moment." He stood there quietly holding her when suddenly Evan heard a roar behind him. He turned to see Ford charging at him like a bull. He pushed Cleo into Theresa just as Ford struck him full in the side and knocked him completely off his feet and down the steps.

"Ford!" Cleo screamed.

"Evan!" Theresa screamed.

The girls screamed brought Hannah, Adam and Brian running outside.

"What the-?" Adam asked in confusion. Hannah went straight over to the two girls.

"Are you alright?" They nodded.

Evan landed awkwardly on the bottom step with Ford's full weight on him and heard something crack. He didn't even have time to register any pain when Ford started throwing punches left, right and center at him. All Evan could do was put his arms up and try to defend himself.

"Ford! Hey!" Brian ran down and grabbed Ford pulling him off Evan. He gave Ford a shove to put some distance between them.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Adam yelled jumping between the two boys. Brain could see Ford getting ready to charge again and grabbed him, holding on tight.

"He's stealing my girl! It isn't enough that you're already screwing three quarters of the town that you have to go after my girl too?!"

Evan sat on the step in a great deal of pain. "I wasn't stealing your girl, Ford, she was upset and I was trying to help her out."

"You think I believe that garbage? Come on Evan, look at the evidence. Dam it Brian, let go of me!" Ford shrugged him off violently.

"What are you on about you dipshit?!" Evan yelled back at him. "You're the one who is treating her like dirt not to mention the rest of us. It's no wonder she doesn't want to be with you."

"Why you-"Ford charged towards Evan once more. Adam brought both hands up catching Ford by the shoulders and managing to hold him off as Brian grabbed him from behind again.

"It isn't enough that my exams were screwed up that now my own brother tries to steal my girl. You lot must take me for a real dunce!"

"Ford, that's not true." Cleo cried perplexed. "I was upset and Evan happened to come home and saw me. He was trying to make me feel better."  
"Yeah, by sticking his tongue down your throat!"

Evan staggered to his feet clutching the side of his chest. The pain was too great and he fell back down.

"Ford I think you had better calm down before you say something you'll regret," Daniel spoke quietly from beside him and Brian.

We too had arrived home to the scene in the front yard.

"And what the hell do you care?" Ford whirled dumping Brian on the ground in the process. "You're just as bad as the rest of them."

"Ford that's enough, you don't know-"Daniel started to say but Ford had already turned. Brian wasn't quick enough getting back to his feet and we all watched in horror as Ford's fist slammed into Daniel's jaw. The force of the blow knocking Daniel off his feet.

"Daniel!" I screamed in horror and surprise.

Then I did something I had been longing to do since Ford had first found out about his exams. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and held on tight. He fought and struggled but I just held on tighter. He slammed his elbow back into my stomach and I gasped at the wave of pain but still hung on. He fought and fought.

"Allison what the hell are you doing?!" Adam yelled in alarm. "He's going to hurt you!"

"It's okay Adam, he'll calm down soon enough."

"No Allison, we can't let you do this." Both he and Brian moved to pull us apart.

"No Adam! Please let me do this. Please!" At that moment Ford fell to his knees visibly weakening. I loosened my grip as he fell forward his whole body heaving. I sat beside him then and slipped an arm around his shaking body.

"Allison what are you doing?" Daniel asked, rubbing at his jaw. It was swelling fast.

"He'll be okay. Daniel, please just go inside. All of you go inside and leave us. I'll be okay."

Hannah, Cleo and Theresa picked Evan up and moved him inside.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Daniel asked really worried.

"I'll be fine now please, just go inside and take these two with you." I nodded in the direction of where Adam and Brian stood uncertain in what to do.

I could feel Ford's shoulders starting to shake with sobs and had an instinctive feeling he didn't want his brothers to see him like this.

"All of you go just go inside. I think Ford needs some time alone."

"Come on Adam," Brian tugged at his brothers sleeve. "Allison will yell if she needs us, Daniel?"

"Yeah coming." Reluctantly he allowed them to drag him away and inside.

The pain in my stomach was excruciating but I ignored it as best I could. My main concern was Ford.

"They're all gone Ford, it's safe to cry now." I whispered soothingly. Ford cried out all his hurt and pain at the injustice of everything that had happened to him over the SAT's.

An hour later Ford calmed down and I was able to stand up carefully. My jeans were soaked from the dew in the grass and my stomach still hurt as I pulled him up gently.

"Come on Ford; let's go grab some hot chocolate."

He nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see that Al."

"Which bit? You hitting my husband or you breaking down?"

"Both." We climbed the stairs more or less supporting each other.

"Hey that's okay, I'm allowed, I'm your sister. Besides everyone needs to cry sometime."

"I've made a real mess of things haven't I?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Just remember we are all here to help you." He opened the screen door for me and we walked inside. The others were sitting around the table waiting.

Cleo got to her feet, "Ford?" That one question spoke volumes between them.

Ford nodded and held out his arms to her, "I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry," he croaked burying his face in her hair.

"It's okay," she murmured.

"Allison, are you okay?" Adam asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"What's that on your jeans?" Daniel stood up suddenly and came over to me.

"Oh it's um blood; I think I've just lost a bab-" I passed out cold and straight into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hay, Sleigh's And Mud

I woke two days later in hospital. I had miscarried and lost a lot of blood which required a transfusion. I came too with this feeling of being under bright lights. It was a bright hospital room with lots of sun. If I hadn't have been so groggy I probably would have liked it.

"Daniel?" I looked around, my hand moving slowly on top of the covers seeking his.

"Right here sweetheart," he appeared beside the bed and picked up my hand.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital. You've had a miscarriage."

I was quiet for a minute and nodded thoughtfully as I remembered the events that had caused it. "I wasn't even sure I was pregnant. Is Ford okay?"

"He'll live, at the moment he's working off all the damage."

I smiled. "That's good. Are you okay?"

"Well things could be better and we can always have another baby. The doctor said there was no internal damage or anything."

"I'd like that. Does Ford know I miscarried?"

"Yes, Adam told him. He feels really bad about everything."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"At the moment I don't like him. He may be my brother but he put you in serious danger and we lost a baby over it, that's hard to forgive."

"No, it's not. He was so lost and confused that all he wanted to do was cry but he didn't know if he could. Seventeen year old guys don't do that and he had never seen any of you cry so he tried very hard to be brave and deal with everything himself."

"What's made you so wise all of a sudden?" Daniel smiled at me and pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I watched him and got this really strong feeling that he needed to cry, especially when he got the SAT results. He was hurt and angry at first but then he didn't seem to get over it and that was when I realized that he needed someone to tell him it was alright to cry."

Daniel leaned over and kissed me gently. "What did I do to deserve a wife like you I don't know?" He laid his forehead against mine and tangled my fingers in his. "I'd still like to try for another baby."

"Me too." I reached up and kissed him tenderly, my own tears falling of their own accord.

I came home a couple of days later all fixed up. Evan had three cracked ribs and was out of action for a couple of weeks. However, we both healed and got on with life on the ranch.

Winter set in bringing snow and blizzards in the high country and lots of rain in the lower parts. It was harder and harder to get into town as the creeks were swollen and several had already burst their banks.

Hannah was in her last month of pregnancy and starting to get nervous about whether or not she'd be able to reach the hospital.

A couple of weeks later she sat on her bed watching the rain falling outside. So far we'd had five days of heavy rain. A shirt of Crane's resting in her lap waiting for it's missing button to be sewn back on.

It was mid afternoon and already dark from the rain clouds outside plus another thunder storm.

Cleo had taken Business Administration at College and one subject was Accounting so she was helping Adam with the ranch's Accounts. Adam was bus explaining something to her when I poked my head in. "Hey Hannah, Tia's asleep upstairs and I'm going to walk down to the barn and help the others. Can you listen out for her?" I asked.

The boys were down in the barn doing minor repairs to saddles and bridles and whatever else that needed fixing.

"Yeap no problem."

"I might come with you Al and take a break. Work aholic here needs to rest his eyes."

Cleo gave Adam a nudge. He grinned and leaned back in his chair stretching.

"Go ahead Cleo; I've had about enough for today anyway."

"Yeah so has my brain. If I take on anymore information it'll explode." Cleo got to her feet and followed me out the door and downstairs.

We put on our rain slickers and tramped down the inch-deep mud trail to the barn. We could hear yells and excitement inside and guessed that no repair work was happening.

"Adam?"

"Yeap?" Adam stood up and came over and stretched out on the bed beside his wife. He laid his hand on her tummy so he could feel the baby move. Hannah moved it to her side where the baby was kicking.

"What happens if the baby comes and we can't get into town?"

"That's easy, the baby gets born here." Adam grinned cheekily. "We've all birthed plenty of calves so a baby shouldn't be all that much different."

"What if something goes wrong?" She was getting a little concerned especially at Adam's casual attitude.

"Like what happened to Shay?"

"No there was nothing anyone could do about that but complications can develop. It might not be a smooth delivery, you know? What if the baby gets stuck?"

"That's easy; we'll tie a rope around it and pull it out face first."

"Adam!" She gave him a gentle push. "That's not very funny." She stated in a choked voice.

"Oh come on honey, it'll be alright, you'll see." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "The boys and I have got it all arranged, don't you worry."

"I think that worries me more than being stuck here. Maybe we should move into town until the baby's born just in case," Hannah suggested.

"And where are we going to stay?"

"We could move into Roy's flat or stay with Rosie."

"Why don't we just stay in the hall where Daniel has his band practice?" Adam laughed at the face Hannah pulled.

"Adam I'm scared, I'm really scared, I've never had a baby before."

"And you think I have?" He tried to smile in a reassuring manner. "Honey, it will be okay, you'll see. None of us are going to let anything happen to you or the baby." He held her close.

Cleo and I walked into the middle of hay flying everywhere in the barn. It was heavier than the rain outside. The boys were having a great time stuffing hay down the back of each other's shirts.

Suddenly I felt a hand on the back of me and some prickly stuff under my collar. Guthrie had snuck up and stuck a handful of hay down my shirt. Cleo was fending Ford off who had exactly the same idea.

"Guthrie!" I squealed but he had already run away. I scooped up some hay and ran after him.

"Help, help she's going to get me!" Guthrie cried ducking behind Daniel. He stuck his tongue out at me over Daniel's shoulder. He had grown heaps since I had arrived at the ranch.

"Are you picking on my little brother?" Daniel asked in mock seriousness.

"Yeap, he stuck hay down my back," I complained trying to get round Daniel to Guthrie. Daniel shielded Guthrie with his body, effectively cutting me off.

"What was that? You want some more hay?" Suddenly he scooped me up and threw me over is shoulder. I squealed. "Here you go Guthrie," He cried.

Guthrie grinned when suddenly Brian and Evan stuffed hay down his shirt. Guthrie took off after them and Daniel lowered me to my feet laughing. "Come with me," he whispered and pulled me over to the ladder leading to the hay loft. We clambered up out of the crossfire. We found Cleo up there watching and calling out helpful hints to the others.

"Best spot in the house I'd say." I sat down beside Cleo.

"You got that right. Hey, what's that there?" Cleo pointed to a large shape tucked away at the back of the barn all covered up. It hadn't been there before.

"That's a sleigh," Daniel answered. "With Hannah having a baby and all the mud around Adam thought it might help us out with trying to get Hannah into town."

"Does it float?" I asked laughing.

"No, smarty, but it glides across snow pretty good." He pushed me over backwards into the hay.

"But there's no snow around here," Cleo said matter-of-factly.

"Every Christmas Eve we'd go up to the cabin for Christmas. To get there we'd have to take the sleigh. Adam had a thought that if it glides across snow easily it might help get us across the mud to the road when the baby comes."

"How cool, do you think we could go for a ride in it?" Cleo asked.

"Don't see why not, it's probably a good idea to test it out." Daniel let out a shrill whistle and the hay fight stopped.

"What's up Dan?" Crane asked pulling hay out of the back of his shirt.

"Cleo just asked if she could go for a ride in the sleigh so I thought it might be a good idea to hook it up and test it out. What do you guys think?"

"Why not? We've got nothing else to do," Evan answered. He had taken his shirt off and was brushing all the hay out.

"The draught horses have all been brought in so it'll be a cinch to hook up," Crane stated. "Ford you want to give us a hand to bring them in?"

"Yeap soon as I get all this hay off me."

"Just roll around in the mud, the hay will stick to it." Evan laughed.

"Burr sounds a bit cold to me."

Cleo, Daniel and I climbed down and helped dust the guys off after their hay fight. Crane and Ford brought in the big horses and we all set about hooking up the sleigh for a ride. It was a big sleigh with room in the back for six and two upfront.

"How come this hasn't been brought out before now? I mean, why do we have to have something happen for it to be brought out?" I asked.

"I think we all tend to forget it's there. It doesn't snow down here and we haven't spent Christmas at the cabin since Mum and Dad died," Brian replied. "I remember taking Shay out in it once but then forgot all about it. It's been locked away for so long."

"Remember when we were little and Dad would hook it up christmas eve and we'd pile in for the ride to the cabin?" Crane reminisced.

"Yeah and Adam would hook up all those bells," Brian stated.

"And you insisted we sing christmas carols." Crane laughed and Brian grinned.

"I remember that if you fell off you'd have to walk home so we'd hang on so tight we'd cut the blood off to our fingers," Daniel laughed. "You were only little Evan and Mum would wrap you up in blankets and sit you on her knee. By the time we got back to the cabin you would have kicked all the blankets off."

"We had some great times in this thing." Brian patted the sleigh affectionately.

"We surely did," Crane smiled. "And I for one want to have some fun now. Everybody in?"

While the rest of us pulled on rain coats and scrambled in Brian and Daniel opened the barn doors. Crane clicked the reins and we pulled smoothly out of the barn picking up the other two on our way past. Ford and Guthrie threw in a couple of saddle blankets to wrap around our knees and hands for warmth. Brian sat up front with Crane and turned to face us in the back. "Okay everyone, time to sing Jingle Bells." He started to conduct us. We all groaned but funny enough started singing. We were a bit late, as it was already january and christmas had come and gone.

We'd been gliding along for about five minutes starting to really loosen up when suddenly the right hand side of the sleigh sunk deep and we jolted to a holt. Crane clicked the reins more to get the horses moving but nothing happened.

The boys all groaned and got out to see how badly stuck we were. The sleigh was in deep and the boys all had mud up to their knees.

"So who wants to tell Adam this isn't going to work?" Crane laughed pulling one foot out with a deep sucking sound.

"I vote we don't, he's worried enough as it is," Daniel said.

"I hope you loose that attitude when we have a baby Daniel." I clipped him across the ear as he dodged out the way laughing.

"Well the girls are going to have to come out, we need to lighten the load." Brian stated.

"Brian McFadden are you impying Cleo and I are fat?" I stood up in the sleigh with hands on my hips.

"Not at all but we still need you both to get out."

"No way am I stepping down into knee deep mud." Cleo sat down on a seat with a huff.

Daniel and Ford groaned and made there way around to the higher side, "Come on girls, where would you like us to take you?" Daniel asked.

"To the barn at least," I answered.

"Alright." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me all the way to the barn while Ford following with Cleo.

An hour later the boys had managed to dig the sleigh out and get it back into the barn. All of them were soaked and covered in thick gooey mud. Several of them had gone for slides while trying to push or pull the sleigh out. The rain washed most of the mud off but the showers also got a pretty good workout afterwards.

Hannah made them all cups of hot coffee after she stopped laughing at the sight that they made.

"So where did this sleigh come from Adam?" Hannah asked curiously.

"From memory Grandpa made it. It used to snow down here when Dad was a young boy but over the years it's receeded. Grandpa and Grandma used it all the time during the winter to get into town and buy food. Dad used to take Mum out in it all the time when they were dating. She reckoned it was the most romantic thing especially at christmas time."

"I agree," Hannah sighed.

"Me too. Oh by the way you have to sing jingle bells if you want to ride in it."

Hannah laughed at my comment. Brian sat back proud as punch as the tradition he started.

"You and your christmas carols," Adam laughed.

"Oh and if you fall out you had to walk home or back to the cabin," Cleo commented.

"You know who'd enjoy a sleigh ride?" I said.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Rex, he's probably never seen anything like this in his life."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Mum and Dad

Two days later when the rain stopped, Guthrie took Vicki and the sleigh into the high country. They headed for the cabin with plans to overnight and come back the next day. The boys had great fun teasing Guthrie as well as offering all sorts of strange advice. Brian packed him an emergency kit of paddle-pop sticks and sticky tape.

Hannah was relieved to see the rain stop and the sun come out but so far it hadn't been enough to dry up the mud. She crossed her fingers the baby wouldn't arrive anytime soon so things had a chance to dry out.

Most of the cars were bogged to their axles in mud and the boys had to dig each one out.

It was midnight that night when Hannah's waters broke. She had gone to the toilet and was coming back to bed when she stopped and bit her lip.

"Adam?" She shook her husband awake.

"Wh-what?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I think my water's just broke. Oh no wait, yeap they definitely have." She looked down at the puddle on the floor.

"Stay there." Adam jumped out of bed and got a towel for her.

"Thank you," Hannah replied gratefully.

"What do you want to do?"

"I might have a shower and then sit and wait until the contractions start I suppose. I'll ring the hospital and let them know what's happening." She picked up the phone from beside the bed and rang the hospital. They told her to go back to bed and relax. Have a warm shower if she felt like it and come in when the contractions were six minutes apart. Adam was up as she got off the phone.

"You lie there and keep warm. I'll go and get things started so we can get you into town."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"It's raining again."

"Great that's all we need."

Hannah crawled back into bed as the first contraction gripped her. She lay there and breathed gently through it. The next one was around the 12 minute mark. Two hours later they were every six minutes and things were progressing a whole lot faster than what Hannah had been led to believe. Hannah rang the hospital again and they told her to come in immediately. Adam had gone round and roused most of the house. Brian and Crane attempted to dig out one of the vehicles but then it wouldn't start and the tyres refused to grip the slippery surface.

"Adam!" Hannah yelled from upstairs and he ran up two at a time. I was sitting with her.

"They're two minutes apart and really strong." She puffed and groaned as a particularly strong contraction gripped her.

"Okay honey, it looks like this baby is going to be born here. Now relax and you'll be fine. I'm just going to take a look and see if I can see the baby's head." He took a quick look. "Okay it's crowning, next contraction I want you to push. Big deep breath in and push with all your might." Hannah cried with the effort of the push. Brian came in with some towels.

"You'll need these. How we doing?" He asked helping to organize things a little. "Allison, sit yourself behind Hannah to help sit her up." I wriggled in behind Hannah so she was sitting upright but able to lean back against me.

"This is better than birthing a calf, she understands English," Adam commented and Brian laughed.

Hannah smiled weakly as the contraction passed and she regained her breath. All Adam and Brian could do was wait and watch as the babies head slowly appeared. A couple of pushes later and the head was out. Brian reached over and gently turned the baby's head and shoulders as he had seen the doctor do at Tianna's birth.

"One more push Hannah and it'll all be over," Brian smiled at her.

"How'd you get to be so good at this?" Adam asked his brother nervously.

"I wasn't totally useless when Tia was born. That's it, big push, got it." The baby slid out with a gush straight into Brian's hands. Instantly it started to cry as Brian gently laid it on Hannah's stomach. Tears coursed down her face as she cradled the tiny baby.

"What-what is it?" She asked.

"It's a girl." I smiled at her as Brian wrapped a towel around the wet, slipper bundle.

"Adam, ring the hospital and find out how we tie off the cord," Brian instructed.

Suddenly Hannah's face took on a panicked look. She started breathing heavily again.

"Hannah what's wrong?" Brian asked concerned.

"There are more contractions and I want to push again," She puffed.

"Probably the afterbirth."

"Brian it's the hospital." Adam handed the phone to him just as Hannah really started to push a second time.

"Hello Brian, I hear you have your hands full there?" The hospital midwife spoke.

"Yeah you could say that. She's just started to push again; I think it's the afterbirth, wait, no. Hannah, are you expecting twins?"

"What?!" Hannah looked shocked. "I-I don't think so."

Another contraction came and she started pushing once more.

"I can see another head," Brian spoke into the phone. "I'll call you back." He handed the phone to a very stunned Adam.

"There are two?" Adam asked surprised. The baby girl lay on Hannah's stomach still crying.

"Looks that way, sorry Hannah you're going to have to do a bit more pushing. Take a breather and gather your breath," Brian instructed as the contraction passed.

"I don't think I've got the strength for another one. Ohhhhh," she moaned and started to tense up again. Once more she screamed with the effort of pushing the baby out and sure enough out popped a second head. Once more Brian twisted the baby's head and shoulders and waited for the next push. It came and the baby slid out nicely into Brian's hands. This time it was a boy and Hannah felt herself totally relax as everything stopped sending her into a heightened sense of euphoria. I wriggled out from behind her so she could lie back against the pillows. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around the second baby.

"Can you get the hospital back on the phone for me Adam?"

"Umm she's still here." He handed the phone over to Brian. "I think I need a drink," He gulped.

I laughed, "That sounds fair to me."

Brian grinned as he listened to the hospital's instructions on tying the cord and delivering the afterbirth. There were two sacks and two placentas's so the twins were not going to be identical. Both babies were crying lustfully as I sponged them down after Adam had cut the cords. I gave the little boy to Hannah.

"Oh he's beautiful," She cried and laughed all at once. Adam perched beside her on the bed holding the girl. He leant over and gave his wife a tender kiss.

"Come on Brian; let's give them some time alone."

"Right behind you." He washed his hands in the bathroom and followed me downstairs. "Adam's not the only one who needs a drink."

"Here you go Doctor McFadden," Daniel handed him a glass half full of bourbon.

"Thanks Daniel," he gulped it down and fell into a chair. He held the glass out for a refill. After about three his nerves settled and he started to feel human again. The shock of what he had done and what had happened hitting home. I took a glass of bourbon up to Adam.

"I think we should get Hannah and these little guys into town and get her checked," I interrupted as I came in.

"Good idea. Thanks Allison." He took the glass from me and downed the drink in one gulp.

"Do you want more? I brought the bottle up just in case."

"No if I have anymore I won't be able to function."

"A bit like Brian at the moment. How you feeling Hannah?"

"Wonderful, I can't believe we've got twins. I didn't even know. I don't think the doctor even knew." She smiled blissfully. Her self esteem was sky high at what she had just accomplished and it showed. "Oh Adam we are so lucky."

"That we are." He smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

While Brian got over his shock, Daniel and Crane hooked the tractor up to the jeep and pulled it out of the mud down to the road. With Brian carrying one baby and me the other, Adam carried Hannah down to the car and took her into hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Confined to Bed

The twins were called Isabella and Jacob or Bella and Jake for short. Their first birthday passing with great excitement.

Tia was 3 and full of life. She loved the twins and played with them constantly.

Bella had started tottering around but Jake preferred to crawl. Tia often held onto Bella and walked her everywhere despite Bella's protests.

Jake had taken a liking to Ford and often when he went out Jake's screams could be heard all through the house.

Ford and Cleo were finishing up their 2nd year of college and Guthrie was now a senior. Vicki, his girlfriend was now a regular visitor at the ranch.

Brian was still devoted to his Shay, even though she had died, and no amount of coaxing or bribery by Evan or Crane could get him to go out with anyone else.

We were all getting older and time was really starting to flyby especially with the kids around. The house was bursting at the seams with people but we all loved it and nobody had any desire to move anywhere else.

Evan had a big party for his 21st and Daniel and I turned 23 so we combined the three birthdays. It was one hell of a night and resulted in most of us being awake for a full 24 hours. But it was good fun and we enjoyed it.

It was the actual morning of Daniel's birthday when I found out I was pregnant. I was so excited that I stayed in the bathroom for a whole hour trying to calm down. I really wanted to tell Daniel first so it was really hard not to fling the door open and scream I was pregnant at the top of my voice.

I had suffered 2 more miscarriage's in the past twelve months. They occurred early in the pregnancies when I didn't really know if I was pregnant. Each one was always a shock to the system but this one so far hadn't gone down that track. Eventually I left the bathroom and slid the pregnancy test into my pocket to show Daniel.

Everyone had eaten breakfast and headed out to work for the day. It was a lovely, sunny winter's day and we were all making the most of it. Tia and the twins were exploring the yard with Guthrie and Vicki nearby babysitting. They were also playing catch with Rex.

Brian and Roy were up on the roof fixing loose shingles while Crane cut down some branches hanging over the house. Daniel was oiling gates and catches while Adam carried out minor repairs in the barn. Hannah and Regan were mucking out stalls. Ford, Evan and Cleo had gone out for a ride.

I walked down to the barn and found Daniel hunched down dropping oil on a hinge. His jacket collar was drawn up around his ears to help stop some of the cold. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. My actions almost caused him to topple into the fence.

"Hey, careful there beautiful." He turned slightly and gave me a quick kiss.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered and showed him the pregnancy test. He stopped for a minute and looked.

"Thank you, is that what I think it is." He put the oil can down and stood up taking the testing stick out of my hands. "Are you really?" He was too scared to say the word.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

He let out a huge yeehaa and scooped me up off my feet. He swung me around and around so many times I thought I was going to be sick. Adam, Hannah and Regan came outside to see what was going on.

"I take it you're pregnant Al?" He asked me.

"Yeap," I proudly showed him the testing stick.

"That's fantastic." He gave me a hug.

"I don't know quite how many weeks yet but I'd say around 8 maybe even 9." I shrugged and gave Hannah and Regan the hugest grin. "I'm pregnant!" I squealed in excitement.

Daniel took me into see the doctors that afternoon and he confirmed I was 8 weeks, a lot further along than what my other pregnancies had been.

A week later I was helping Hannah bring in some washing when I felt an all too familiar cramping in my stomach. I dropped the pegs and clothes, running inside to the bathroom, my heart in my throat. I was bleeding.

The bleeding was light and as soon as it started I lay down and put my feet up until we could get back to the doctor. After a couple of tests that showed everything was in order and as it should be a course of action was decided. I was confined to bed for the next four to five weeks when it would be less likely for a miscarriage to occur. I was happy to do whatever was needed too to keep the baby safe, especially seeing as how I had been disappointed so many times before.

So I was stuck in bed. Everyone kept me company at first but then life took over again and they started disappearing. The kids played endlessly on the floor of Daniel and my room. Bella had found she could climb and gave me endless cuddles. Tia was always patting my hand telling me I'd get better.

Night time was the hardest as I could hear all the laughing, teasing and joking from downstairs and I missed it dreadfully. I even missed out on Guthrie getting caught with Vicki in the hay loft minus a few pieces of clothing each. That kept the boys going for days and the worst thing for Guthrie was he hadn't even known he'd been seen. Ford had come in, seen them and crept back out again before promptly telling Brian.

Guthrie, only the week before, had teased Ford on something about Cleo so Ford was happy to get revenge for that.

I read books and books and books till I felt like I was growing words out of my ears. Daniel got me anything I asked for but aside from reading there wasn't much else I could do. Daniel always came upstairs after dinner and kept me company until he was ready to go to sleep. He even gave up the Miss USA Pageant which all the boys loved and watched religiously every year. They all had regular bets on the winner and usually it was Crane who won, having dated a former beauty queen. Daniel was sitting quietly in the rocker writing another song. I lay on my side watching him.

"Daniel?"

"Mmmm?" He stopped what he was doing and looked over at me. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking maybe you could teach me to write music. Give me something to do."

"I'd love to but you need to know how to play and read music first. I can teach you that if you'd like?"

"I guess but then again maybe not. Music's your life and I wouldn't want to crowd you or take it away from you by sharing it. I don't think I'd feel right about it."

"Okay, well I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I hope so," I yawned.

Daniel went back to his song writing. Half an hour later he looked up at me.

"Why don't you write something?"

"What?"

"Stories for the kids. Stories for everyone else, I don't know."

"I guess I could. It'd give me something to do and stop the brain turning to mush."

"Goodnight Aunty Allison," the bedroom door was flung open and Tia came in to give me a kiss and cuddle.

"Good night Sweetie, see you in the morning."

"Good night Uncle Daniel." She gave Daniel a kiss and cuddle.

"Good night Tia."

"You know what else you could write about?"

"What?"

"Your life here. How you came to be here, what we went through, all the excitement etc. I reckon you could write a whole book on the dinner table conversation alone."

"This is true but I'm not at the dinner table anymore."

Daniel laughed. The next day he got me some paper and pen and left me too it. I started to write. At first it was hard and a couple of times I had to ask Roy for advice but eventually the words started to flow and I started on the story of my life with the McFadden's.

The cold wet winter was passing and before we knew it Adam's birthday rolled around. For that I was carried downstairs and made comfortable on the lounge. It was so nice to be out of the bedroom. I told Daniel that as soon as I was able I was going to repaint our room. I was so sick of staring at the light cream color.

Ford and Cleo were rather quiet that afternoon and every now and again they'd giggle slightly and smile like they had the biggest secret.

Regan was excited as she and Roy had just received word that a little girl was available for adoption. One of the Hurricane Katrina orphans. They were flying down to pick her up on the monday.

The twins were thrilled with their father's presents although they didn't really understand it all. Tia made sure she was in the middle of it all helping him to open them.

We cut the cake and sang happy birthday when I noticed Ford and Cleo exchanging the fiftieth secretive look.

"Alright, what's going on you two?" I asked looking at them. Everyone turned to the couple.

"Oh nothing," Cleo smiled broadly. It was clear to all of us she was happy about something.

"Nonsense, you two have been whispering and giggling all day," Hannah commented.

"Well," Ford put his plate down and slipped his arm around Cleo. "We've decided to get engaged." Both of them beamed like beacons. "We were going to wait until tomorrow when Adam's birthday was over to tell you."

Everyone jumped up and congratulated them even though it was no surprise to us.

Because I was confined to the lounge Ford and Cleo came over and sat down next to me so I felt like I was included and could congratulate them myself. I stayed downstairs until after dinner which was a welcome break and I didn't feel so isolated.

Around 8 o'clock on the Monday night there was a knocking at the front door. Roy, Regan, Rex and a little girl walked in. Regan carried the little girl.

"Hi everyone," Roy called as they walked through the door.

"Hi Roy, hi Regan," several of us called out.

I was tucked up on the lounge once again and everyone else was helping clear the table, doing homework, reading or whatever.

"Daniel kick you out of the bedroom?" Roy grinned cheekily at me.

"Very funny. No I decided down here was better than being cut off up there so I come down here in the evenings as long as I don't move around." Daniel came over and picked up my empty dinner plate.

"It stops her complaining." He stuck his tongue out at me and took the plate into the kitchen.

"Hey squirt, what you got there?" Guthrie asked Rex who immediately took on a sullen face. He didn't answer.

"Don't mind him, he didn't get the packet of chips he wanted at the airport so now he's sulking," Regan explained. "Everyone this is Ella from New Orleans. She is going to be living with us from now on." There was a chorus of 'hi Ella's' from around the room. Ella turned and hid her face in Regan. "She's a little shy."

"Stupid girl can't even talk," Rex grumbled.

"Rex," Roy warned him.

"Well she can't." He sulked.

"Hey Rex, you want to play checkers?" Evan asked setting up the board. Brian came in and sat down on the floor with Tia. He and Evan set the game up and started playing.

"Rexie!" Tia ran over to him and hugged him.

"Great, another stupid girl." He scowled and sank down into a chair after shrugging Tia off.

"I guess Rex has got a touch of girl germs," Hannah commented as she joined us in the living room. Hannah sat down beside Regan and Jake instantly climbed on her knee.

"Hi Ella, I'm Hannah. How old are you?" Ella hid her face in Regan's shoulder.

"She's three," Regan answered for her.

"I'd bet you'd like a biscuit?"

Ella nodded. Hannah picked Jake up and they went into the kitchen to get some cookies. She put the plate on the coffee table between Brian and Evan.

Tia reached for a cookie at the same time as Rex. Rex being the bigger and stronger snatched it from her. Tia didn't pay any attention to him and picked up another cookie. She held it out to Ella.

"Thank you Tia-"Regan started to speak as Ella reached for it.

"Hey that's mine! Give it to me!" Rex snatched Tia's second biscuit and promptly stuck both biscuits in his mouth. Ella started crying in reaction to Rex's shouting. "Rex that's not very nice. Look you've upset Ella now." Regan leaned over and picked up another biscuit but Ella didn't want it.

"Stupid girl, all she does is cry," Rex stated defiantly with his mouth full. He pulled a face and Ella started to scream. Roy had been in the kitchen talking to Daniel and Adam when he heard the noise.

"Cry baby, cry baby," Rex taunted.

"How would you like it if we called you a cry baby?" Crane asked him.

"Don't care."

"Rex that's enough!" Roy ordered striding through the living room and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Outside now," he ordered and pushed Rex out the door.

Ten minutes later he was back minus Rex, he had been put in the car. "I think we'd better go Regan, I don't know how much longer Rex is going to hold out. He's very tired."

Regan sighed, "I know, it's been a long day. I think even this one is almost asleep." She looked down at Ella who was fighting hard to stay awake.

They left almost as quickly as they had arrived. Tia settled back down on her father's knee with all the cookies until Jake told Bella they were there.

Two minutes later Roy walked back in with Regan and Ella. Both Roy and Regan looked worried.

"What did you forget?" I asked.

"We didn't, Rex is gone."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Little Boy Lost

"How?" Hannah asked even though she knew it was a silly question.

"I'd say he's gotten out of the car and run off," Roy answered worriedly.

"Oh it's going to be a long night," Brian said as he lifted Tia off his knee and got to his feet. Evan packed up the checkers board and put it away. "Let's hope he headed for the warmth of the barn." Brian shrugged into his jacket. "Hannah are you right to put Tia to bed? Is that okay with you honey?" He ruffled her hair affectionately. Tia nodded and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Yeap, no problems." Hannah headed upstairs to alert Adam.

Brian grabbed jackets and threw them to the respective guys as they appeared. Crane came out carrying flashlights and batteries. He started checking each flashlight to make sure they worked. Adam came downstairs with Hannah following.

"How long ago did you last see him?" Adam asked shrugging into his jacket. Ford came downstairs also having been alerted to what was going on.

"Not long, couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. I put him in the car, came inside and got Regan and Ella so it wouldn't have been long."

"We'll go saddle up Adam," Brian, Daniel, Evan and Ford headed out the back door.

Guthrie came clattering down the stairs at a million miles an hour. "Wait for me," he grabbed his jacket and chased his brothers outside into the cold wet night.

"Let's hope he hasn't gone too far. Honey, can you make us a thermos of hot tea and a small flask of brandy?" Adam asked.

"Sure," she moved into the kitchen and started to fill the kettle.

"What's the weather like out there?" Adam wrapped a scarf around his neck and slid into his jacket, buttoning it all the way up so it covered his ears.

"The rain's stopped for the moment and there's a full moon so it's a pretty good night light wise. But there's still a lot of mud around and of course it's cold," Roy replied.

"Good, we'll have some tracks to follow."

"Here you go," Hannah handed him the thermos and flask.

"Thanks, let's go." Adam walked out the back door with Roy following.

"Adam be careful," Hannah called to him.

He turned and gave her a loving smile, "I will. Don't wait up for us."

"Oh god I hope they find him." Regan sat down and started to cry. Hannah came and sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"They will, don't worry. These guys can find anything."

The light was good and luck was with them in that they were able to pick up Rex's tracks for quite a distance. The fact that the rain had held off since he'd gone helped. They followed the tracks to the creek but lost them after that.

"I hope he's not in that water," Crane commented quietly to Ford. Ford nodded his agreement.

They grouped at the creek before splitting up into pairs and heading out in various directions. They met back at the creek an hour later. The wind had picked up and clouds were starting to obscure the moon. There was another storm on its way. They were discussing their next move when Guthrie came riding up holding a small toy. "I found it in the middle of the paddock."

"Right let's go." Adam swung his horse around.

"Adam," Brian softly called so as not to alert Roy. Adam reigned in next to his brother. "The kids headed for the mountains."

"I know, let's hope he finds a cave and stays there."

The mountains were dangerous at this time of year. The rocks and boulders were slippery with snow and ice and you could easily step off a cliff and not know it. The boys were worried.

They returned to the house in the early hours of the morning cold and exhausted. They had searched the paddock and some of the lower lying hills of the high country but no luck. It had just started to rain when they called a halt and headed home for fresh horses and warm showers.

"Did you find him?" Regan asked as soon as the back door opened. Roy shook his head and held his wife as she started to cry. The others came in quietly, there faces telling all we needed to know.

Hannah put the kettle on and made some hot coffee. Three of the boys headed for hot showers while the others stood in front of the fire warming up.

"What do we do now Adam?" Roy asked.

Adam hated telling his friend the answer but there was nothing else he could do. Hannah pushed a mug of hot coffee into his hands and stood beside him waiting to hear the plans. Adam sighed. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. With the storm coming in we loose the tracks, if he's gone into the high country where the snow is we can ride right past him and not even know it. I'll alert the sheriff and I suggest we all get some rest. We'll head back out about six, in the meantime let's hope he's found a cave to spend the night in."

Roy nodded.

"I'll make a bed up for you down here," Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah," Roy answered.

At six half a dozen alarms went off in the house but the boys were already up pulling their boots back on. Hannah was up making breakfast. None of us had had any sleep.

At 6.30 the sheriff and six car loads of volunteers arrived. New's had got around fast that a little boy was missing and neighbors and friends were all coming to help. Horses were unloaded, saddled and bridled, spare horses stabled in the barn. The kitchen table was covered in maps as a large scale search operation was put in place. It was going to be a long day.

Daniel brought me downstairs as there was no way I was staying upstairs with all the activity going on. At 7 some teams were assembled, ready to go and headed out. The previous night's storm lingered but the worst of it had passed. The men were given portable radios, torches, blankets, flasks of brandy and long poles to poke the snow with.

The sheriff pulled Adam aside and advised him to be prepared for the worst. Rex was only 7, having celebrated his birthday the previous week.

Regan helped Hannah with the kids to try and keep herself occupied but as the morning passed it got harder and harder. It didn't help either that she burst into tears every five minutes.

The search teams were back at midday for fresh horses and a bit to eat. They were now searching the high country, well above the snow-line. Now they had snow storms to contend with. A couple of teams still searched the lower lying areas away from the house but all signs were pointing to the high country.

At 4 that afternoon the wind picked up and the sheriff was getting reports of bad weather closing in. We switched on the TV only to hear wind gusts of 50 miles an hour were expected along with a drop in temperature to -10 degrees. It was going to get very cold.

The snow came down in buckets and the wind's howled, driving the search teams back to the house. The fire was stoked, hot showers ran and Hannah dished out bowls of hot soup. Regan sat with me on the lounge, not talking or moving. The men ate while discussing their next plan of attack. Two teams of 4 decided to head out and keep looking while everyone else stayed behind and got some sleep. Most of them rolled out sleeping bags and slept on the living room floor.

Daniel was on the team scheduled to head out at 1 am so he and I got some sleep. It was 11.15 when I shook Daniel awake.

"What's up?" He mumbled slowly coming too.

"I know where he is and he's alright."

"How could you possibly know something like that?"

"You remember last spring when Adam took Roy up and showed him the cabin?"

"Yes,"

"Well Rex went too. He knows the way to the cabin. He's there, I just know he is."

"By god Allison I hope your right. They haven't got that far in the searching yet." Daniel leapt out of bed and quickly pulled on his clothes. He ran over to Hannah and Adam's room.

"Adam!" He burst into the room without knocking. Hannah woke up first.

"What's up Daniel?"

"The cabin, Allison thinks Rex might be at the cabin. He knows the way."

"He's only been there once, do you think he'd remember?" Adam woke up and started getting dressed.

"I don't know. Allison's sure he's there and he is a very bright kid."

Both of them knew they were clutching at straws but that was better than nothing and it wouldn't hurt to eliminate it off the search area's if he wasn't.

"Right let's go."

Everyone was sound asleep as they came downstairs including the sheriff. Ted Carson was looking after the radio and keeping in contact with the search teams.

"Don't you guys sleep?" Ted asked as them.

"Allison thinks Rex might be at our mountain cabin. He's been there once so there's a slim chance he'd remember the way."

"Worth a look I'll get one of the teams to go over and check it out." Ted keyed in the radio mike when Adam's hand over his stopped him.

"Daniel and I can go,"

"You guys need your rest."

"Ted he's one of ours and I'm not going to let him down. No one's cared about him before and I'm not about to let that kid go through it again. We'll go, you might want to rouse Roy, Daniel."

"Roy's up, what's going on?" Roy was struggling into his second jumper and wrapping a scarf around his neck as he skirted around the bodies on the living room floor.

"Allison has suggested the mountain cabin. We know he's been there once so he may remember the way and have gone there."

"Well dammed if I'm going to stay here while you three go play hero's." Ted grinned and clipped a portable radio onto his belts. He grabbed his own jacket and followed the others outside.

They reached the cabin at 6 that morning. It had been heavy going through deep snow drifts and not being able to see three feet in front of them. The wind chill factor didn't help either.

Rex was curled up sound asleep on a lounge inside. Ted instantly radioed to the other search parties that they had found him.

"Rex," Roy knelt beside the lounge and called his name softly. "Rex wake up."

"Huh?" Rex opened his eyes slowly and looked at Roy.

"Dad, how'd you find me?"

"Your Aunty Allison figured it out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You've had us all worried, Rex. We've had lots of people out looking for you including the sheriff. Why did you run away?"

"Because you don't want me anymore," Rex cried and hid his face in the dust cover of the lounge.

"Your Mum's worried sick about you." Roy changed tacks.

"She always worries. I suppose you want me to go home now?"

"Only if you want to come home. Do you want to come home?"

"No."

"Rex," Roy laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I told you, you don't want me anymore!"

"Now why do you think that?"

"Cause you went and got that stupid girl and now I have to share with her and I don't want too."

"What don't you want to share with her?"

"My room, my toys, you and Mum."

"First off Ella will have her own room and her own toys. Second, you're Mum and I still belong to you, we always will."

"Yes, but now you're her Mum and Dad too and I don't want you to be!"

"Rex, how do you think you'd feel if you didn't have us at all and another kid comes along and says 'hey you can share my Mum and Dad if you like?' Don't you think that might make you happy?"

"I guess so," Rex was starting to think.

"I think that would make Ella happy too. Do you remember when you were in the foster home and we came and got you?" Rex nodded. "You were so excited because you were going to have a Mum and Dad and you kept asking if there'd be other kids here. You asked a million questions in the car all the way home. Well, Ella's that other kid now."

"But she's a girl and still a baby."

"I know but one day she'll grow up and you can tell her all about how excited we were to have her living with us. We'll always be your Mum and Dad but we'll also be Ella's Mum and Dad too. Also, you get to be her big brother and help us look after her."

"I do?"

"Yes you certainly do. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Rex threw his arms around Roy in a huge hug. "Let's go home and put your Mum out of her misery." Rex nodded and got up off the lounge. He followed Roy outside to the little horse shelter where Daniel, Adam and Ted were waiting to go home.

Regan cried and kissed and cuddled him until Rex didn't know whether he was allowed to come home or not. He and Ella became very close and even when other children were brought into the family it was always him and Ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Cheated On

Winter passed and Spring brought the warmer weather. Musters were on up to the high country as the boys took the main herd up to graze over the summer. The boys were away for quite a few days at a time. I was finally allowed up and moving around which felt wonderful although I still had to take things carefully.

Guthrie and Vicki graduated from high school and as with Ford and Evan we all attended the graduation ceremony and dance afterwards. It was my third graduation dance.

Daniel's band provided the music and I hung out with Brian. Naturally I shared a couple of quiet dances with Daniel afterwards and came home with him.

Guthrie and Vicki headed out to a friends place afterwards for the usual all night party. Everyone was in fine spirits and full of excitement at the idea of heading off to college or starting work on the various ranches.

"Hey Guthrie, Vicki you made it! Thought you guys might have bypassed Inspiration Point for awhile," One of their friends, Toby joked.

"Are you kidding? Half my family lives up there waiting to catch me out, there is no way I'm going to give them that satisfaction."

"You should get your own place like Brad and I are, then you can have whoever you like, whenever you like for however long you like." Toby laughingly pinched, Jade, his girlfriend's ass. She squealed in surprise, turning and giving him a playful slap.

"Toby!"

"Yes beautiful?" He pulled her in close, his mouth inches from hers.

"You are so naughty," She pouted prettily.

"Honey, you haven't seen nothing yet." He kissed her.

"You thirsty Vic?" Guthrie asked looking around for where the drinks were kept. "These guys will be at this for hours."

"I'm glad they aren't studying medicine. They'd fail the course on Toscilectomy's." Vicki laughed, "Yeah I could use a drink and then you can dance with me."

"Deal, back soon."

"Okay I'll just be over with Chad, Dianna and Liz." Vicki pointed to where another friend, Chad, stood talking to the twins.

It took quite awhile to find where the soda's were stashed but Guthrie found them eventually, fishing two out of the ice. On his way back he stopped and chatted with more friends and acquaintances. That was the drawback of a small school, you were well known.

"Hey! Where's Vicki?" Guthrie asked one of the twins when he found them. He didn't have a clue which one he was talking too.

"On the dance floor with Chad."

"Thanks." He found a spot along the wall and got chatting with Holly, the now ex-head cheerleader.

For a good half hour Vicki and Chad danced. Guthrie didn't mind he filled in the time chatting to various friends while he waited for them to finish up. Holly moved on to talk with others.

Guthrie finished his soda and looked up to see whether Vicki and Chad were planning to come off the dance floor anytime soon. They weren't there. He scanned the moving sea of happy teenagers but couldn't see his girlfriend or friend anywhere.

"Hey Randy, did you see where Vicki and Chad went?" He turned to the guy beside him.

"No sorry."

"No worries, I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

"Hey McFadden! Loose your girlfriend did you? You should put a leash on her, no telling where she'll show up," A guy called Ben taunted him.

Why suddenly was a knot forming in the pit of his stomach? Guthrie wondered to himself as he made his way through the crowd of friends and acquaintances, the taunt echoing through his head. What did Ben know that he didn't Guthrie wondered.

"Guthrie!" A voice from behind him called.

He turned to see one of the twins calling him. "Hi ummm…"

The girl smiled, "It's Liz. We've known each other since kindergarten and you still can't tell us apart?"

"Sorry, what's up Liz?"

"Vicki's outside with Chad if you're looking for her but maybe you should uh, wait awhile before going out there."

"Why? What's going on?"

Liz sighed looking strangely uncomfortable, "Guthrie, you're a good friend and I hate to see you get hurt but-"

"But what? What's going on?"

"Guthrie," Liz hesitated, looking down at the ground for a moment. When she looked back up at him there was a sadness in her eyes. "You're a good guy, Guthrie and you really don't deserve someone like Vicki."

"Liz, what are you trying to say?" Guthrie felt that strange knot in his stomach tightening.

"Vicki's outside with Chad."

"I know, you've already said that."

"No, I mean, Vicki is outside with Chad. She's screwing him, Guth. I'm sorry. They're down the side of the barn."

Guthrie didn't say another word as his world started unraveling. All the naievety and lack of understanding of a teenager crashed down around him, awakening him to harsh cold reality.

Sure enough as he turned the side of the barn, he saw Vicki and Chad, his hand right up her skirt pushing it higher. The skin of her smooth soft thigh already exposed to the hip. She kissed Chad hungily like a hungry bear awakening after a long sleep, gasping as his hands roamed finding sensitive places.

Guthrie stood there watching, he started shaking the can of unopened soda. "Hey Vicki, I've been waiting for you."

"Huh?" He watched as she fought her way back to reality. "Guthrie!"

"Yeah that's me. You two are getting so steamed up, I thought I might help you with a shower."

"Hey Guthrie, we never meant for things to be like this-" Chad started to say.

"No neither did I." He popped the top of the can and watched in sick satisfaction as the sticky sweet liquid sprayed all over the couple. All his friends and neighbors cheered

When the can stopped he threw it aside and walked away, momentairily startled at the gathered crowd. They had followed him outside when word got around that he was about to bust his girlfriend with another guy.

Guthrie shrugged and pushed his way through, several people asking if he was okay. He nodded but kept moving, heading for the jeep and home.

Half an hour later he pulled up at home. He sat in the jeep for a couple of minutes before getting out and walking into Shay's garden. For the rest of the night he sat out there thinking over where and why things had gone wrong.

In the early hours and cold of morning he made a decision to end his one guy, one girl days. After tonight, he was pretty dammed sure love was overated. He felt used, naieve and stupid. The hardest thing to cope with was the fact that his trust had been betrayed.

He felt so naieve and stupid that it was like hewasn't grown up enough for this whole romance thing. As far as he was concerned his brothers Brian, Evan and Crane had the right idea not being tied down to one girl. They didn't get hurt like this, well Brian did, but that was Shay. She was different.

While he longed for that magical type of love he wasn't quite willing to open himself up to the risk. He felt completely used by Vicki and that was hard to come to terms with so he retaliated in the only way he knew how. He took up skirt chasing with a venegence and use and be used became his motto.

When the sun rose Guthrie stood up and headed inside for breakfast. He was tired.

Hannah was up making breakfast as usual and Adam was already seated at the table with his morning cup of coffee. The twins were running around yabbering on in their funny little language.

"Hi Guthrie, how was the party?" Hannah asked as he sat down at the table and helped himself to coffee.

"Lousy. Vicki and I broke up, I caught her out with Chad behind the barn."

"Oh Guthrie I'm sorry," Hannah felt for him.

"Don't be, it's no big deal. In a way I should be thanking her. I'm far too young for this one guy – one girl stuff."

"Come to join the dark side have you little brother?" Evan asked as he appeared out of his room.

"Yeah you could say that. Think it'll have me?"

"Definitely, you're a McFadden."

Guthrie laughed, "What a night."

"You okay?" Adam asked looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Yes Adam, I'm fine. Might take us awhile to get over the hurt of it all. Man I still can't believe she'd do a thing like that when I was there."

"Some things are pretty hard to believe sometimes but there'll be someone else, you wait."

"In the meantime I'm going to have some fun, know anyone who'd want to go out on date with me Evan?"

"Yeah actually I do."

"See in business already," Guthrie grinned at Adam brightly but Adam saw through the too bright smile. His little brother was hurting and hurting bad, he could see it as plain as day on his face. Still the kid was young and strong, he'd come through it okay.

After breakfast Guthrie headed upstairs to get some sleep. Adam followed him.

"Hey Adam?" Guthrie stood outside his bedroom door and waited for his big brother to catch up him.

"Yeah Short-Stuff?" Adam answered. Guthrie glared, he wasn't short anymore nor was he the kid of the family, that was the twins.

"Does the hurt ever go away? I mean, does it get any easier?"

"Yes it does. Give it time, this time next year you'll be wondering what all the fuss was about. Don't tell Hannah I said this but dating other women helps you forget too."

"Have you ever been cheated on?"

"I think we all have, its part and parcel of the relationship."

Guthrie nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey kiddo, we're here if you need us okay?" Adam reached out and caught his brother around the back of his neck pulling him close for a hug.

"Thanks Adam."

"You're welcome," Adam answered letting him go. "Now get some sleep, you've got chores this afternoon."

"Yes Dad!" Guthrie laughed a little and darted into his room, slamming the door on his brother's menacing look. God how Adam hated to be called Dad by his brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Happiness & Tears

The summer was long and hot and kept us all busy. The annual Rodeo was on again and both Brian and Evan were out there practicing hard like they did every year. This year though they were both determined to win.

I was 38 weeks along in the pregnancy and waiting patiently for the baby to be born. I had been banned from riding ten weeks prior and I was banned from spending all day and half the night at the Rodeo. I stayed at home like a good little girl and Daniel came and got me for dinner and the dancing afterwards. He was still apprehensive about leaving me and several of his brothers threatened to chain him up if he didn't let me have some fun. They joked the worst thing that could happen would be that I would go into labour.

Evan had won the Calf Roping that afternoon while Brian missed out winning anything but he wasn't too worried. He was having more fun winning Tia a big teddy bear and feeding her fairy floss. He loved being a dad and it showed.

While the town set up for the feasting and dancing Hannah and I sat in the shade and played with the twins and Tia who was feeling strangely ill. The dinner that night was yummy and I got to dance with Brian and Tia. For once Daniel organized for Mel to do most of the singing so he could spend time with me.

I squealed with delight when he tapped me on the shoulder and held out his arms. Then something else happened that pulled me up very quick. My waters broke. I stopped dancing and looked down. Being dark I couldn't see a thing.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"I'm all wet. I think my water's just broke," I yelled over the music. "I think you'd best get me out of here and on the way to hospital."

"Okay," he led me through the crowd over to the footpath.

"Aunty Allison, Aunty Allison?!" Tia chased after me pulling her father along. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay Tia, I'm having the baby."

"Where is it?" She asked mystified.

"Well its not here yet but it will be very soon."

"Can I see?"

I laughed, "Not quite. I have to go and see a Doctor who will help me have the baby."

"Oh."

"Oh is right." I grimaced as the first contraction hit.

"Daniel you go ahead and get the car, I'll walk Al over to you," Brian instructed.

"Thanks Brian." Daniel raced off into the dark and I followed slowly with Tia and Brian. Daniel picked me up at one of the barricades closing off the street. Brian and Tia went back to the dance to let the others know.

Jazzmine Elizabeth McFadden was born at 6 pm the following evening. I had been in labor for 18 hours and was exhausted. I came home a week later to Ford and Cleo getting their wedding organized. They were getting married in a month and it was to be a family only affair held in Shay's garden. Adam was starting to think it was a good idea to rent the garden out as we had had several requests from neighbors and friends to use it for weddings.

I loved looking after Jazz and those first few weeks passed in a blur. All I remembered was eating, sleeping, feeding and changing the baby. Everyone pitched in and helped me where they could although I tried not to rely on them too much. I did put Jazz straight on the bottle which helped a lot. I insisted on doing the night feeds so that Daniel wouldn't be disturbed. He was always up so early and and working all day that I figured one of us needed to be awake.

Daniel had made Jazz a cradle which sat at the bottom of our bed and at the slightest whimper I was up tending to her.

Daniel had begun having hassles with his band when he had to replace his drummer who had moved away. A new drummer was hired but not getting along with the others and it was causing a lot of tension amongst the group.

All the friction between members had him on edge. He had no patience for Jazz, myself or any of the family's petty problems. All his brothers were starting to worry about him as it was so out of character. Jazzmine waking during the night didn't help either.

After the initial first couple of weeks Jazz had a bottle at ten and started sleeping through till around four which helped. I always went straight back to sleep after feeding her but one morning I found myself wide awake.

For the first time since I'd had her I took a good look around our room wondering when and how it had fallen into such a state of disarray. Clothes lay piled up everywhere, books and music stacked haphazardly on the floor. Jazz's baby stuff pile up in random places. The room felt over-crowded and messy. Normally I was rather particular about keeping things clean but the last couple of weeks, time had gotten away from me.

Jazz lay in her cot sucking her fist and Daniel slept on while I started cleaning up. I sorted clothes, taking the dirty items down to the laundry and coming back to hang up the clean. There was so much stuff piled up on the floor that I had to carefully step around and over the piles.

As I stepped over one pile though, my foot caught on the corner of our rocker chair and I fell face first towards the bookcase. My hands when out to steady myself but I couldn't stop the rocker chair from crashing into the bookshelf that held Daniel's music. The four overloaded shelves broke and tumbled to the floor, spewing sheets of music everywhere like a wave running up the sand. The Cupboard beside it, which held Jazz's stuff tilted when I put my weight on it to break the fall and it too tumbled forward dumping its contents onto the floor. It came to rest on the skewed rocker chair with a bang that snapped off one of the arm rests.

The noise woke Daniel and set Jazzmine off crying while I carefully extricated myself so that nothing else could fall.

"For god's sake Allison what have you done?" He snapped at me. He stood in front of me, half-asleep and not looking too happy.

"I knocked the book case over. It was an accident."

"And made one hell of a mess of my music! You should learn to watch what you are doing." He glared at me. He had been out till one in the morning having a meeting with the band members on what to do about the new drummer.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." I emphasized.

"What ever. Leave that I'll sort it out. Just go and shut the baby up, would you." He ran his hands through his hair, clearly agitated.

"Your daughter does have a name, you know!" I snapped right back at him. He wasn't the only one missing out on sleep right at that moment. I patted Jazz gently and she quietened down.

Daniel saw the rocking chair leaning to one side. "How did this get broken?" He asked very quietly.

"Jazz's cupboard got knocked in the fall and hit it."

"You broke my mother's rocking chair?" Suddenly he picked up the broken arm and threw it viscously against the opposite wall.

I jumped in fright at the sudden violence and Jazz started crying again. Feeling vulnerable I picked her up and held her close.

"What sort of a klutz are you?! You knock this over, break that, mix up my music which is going to take weeks to sort out."

"I'm sorry," the all too familiar burning sensation was in my eyes.

"Sorry is not good enough! Had you of bothered to clean up this room days ago we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Daniel, I said I was sorry. I haven't had a chance to clean up until now. I've been so busy with Jazz an-"

"Oh that's big of you, blame it on the baby." He muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not blaming it on the baby, I just haven't had the time. Can you please stop yelling at me?"

"No I won't stop yelling at you. You are a klutz, Allison! And you can stop the crying because this time it isn't going to work. I'm sick to death of you crying every time something goes wrong. You are just going to have to grow up!"

I ran then. I held on tightly to Jazz and ran down the stairs and straight outside. I kept on running and running sobbing as I went. It was early morning, freezing cold and the ground was wet with dew but I never noticed. All I could think of was that I was no good. I was a useless wife who couldn't do something simple like clean up a room and now I had a baby to look after who was screaming and I couldn't even shut her up. I just didn't know how.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, Jazz clutched in my arms screaming. Finally I sat down on the cold, damp ground and cried for all I was worth. I cried like I would never stop. I shivered violently in the early morning cold but I didn't care.

I had no idea how long I had been there but the sun was up and the day warming when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Allison are you alright?" Adam asked me. Someone was prizing Jazz from my arms. It was Brian.

"Here let me take her. I'll take her back to the house."

I smiled a little through the sobs that just kept coming. Adam sat down beside me and held me close letting me cry.

"I'm sorry," I gulped trying to brush the tears away. "I-I just had a bit of an argument with Daniel, that's all, nothing-nothing serious and now I-I can't seem to stop crying."

"That sounds pretty serious to me."

"No, no its not. He's tired and has hassles with the band, so he's not really himself at the moment."

"And you've just had a baby so you aren't yourself either. Having a baby's a big adjustment Al and you've been trying so hard to do everything on your own that you've worn yourself out. Still Daniel shouldn't be taking his temper out on you."

"But I broke our rocker and mixed up his music and – and" I started to cry again.

"Hey the rocker can be fixed and we'll all help sort his music you know that but I'm more concerned about you. You can't do this alone Al, and its not fair of him to expect you too." Adam pulled me into his arms and gently rocked me.

"He doesn't Adam, I try to look after her most so he get's his sleep."

"And that might be where the problem is."

Daniel was still pretty mad when Brian took Jazz upstairs to put her down. "One little girl safe and sound," Brian commented cheerfully as he walked into the room.

Daniel looked up. "How nice," he commented sarcastically.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." He continued stacking sheets of music together.

"Allison's down by the creek really upset."

"Good on her. She always runs away when things get tough. Now is she not only a klutz she's also a coward."

"Daniel that's not a very nice thing to say about your wife."

"Isn't it? It's true."

"No its not and you know it."

Just then Hannah stuck her head in the door. "Adam said to let you know that he's downstairs with Allison. What happened here?"

"My stupid klutzy wife knocked the bookcase over and broke the rocker."

"Oh I'm sure she didn't mean it, Daniel."

"It's not about whether she means it; it's the fact that she did it. Had she cleaned up the room weeks ago this wouldn't have happened!"

"I don't believe I'm hearing this. What is the matter with you?" Brian asked in mounting frustration.

"It's not me it's her! She's the stupid one!" That was when Brian's fist slammed into Daniel's jaw knocking him backwards.

"I can not believe I am hearing such nonsense. You should hear yourself! Allison has just had a baby! She's barely recovered and instead of your support you are calling her names! You really don't deserve her!" Brian walked out of the room slamming the door. Daniel shrugged and went back to sorting out the music. Jazz had started crying with Brian yelling so Hannah picked her up and took her into her room where things weren't so tense.

Daniel was downstairs finishing up his breakfast when Adam brought me back to the house. He didn't look at me or speak to me and breakfast was rather subdued that morning.

Hannah gave me a hand and we got in and cleaned the up the room. Adam took the rocker downstairs to go and repair it when he saw his brother sitting on the steps outside pulling on his boots.

"You going to talk to him?" Crane asked coming down the stairs behind him.

"Yeah, you want to take this down to the shed for us."

"No problems," Crane picked our rocker chair up and carried it outside. Adam followed and sat down beside Daniel.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"Not particularly." Daniel replied.

"You know it's not easy adjusting to having a baby in the house and sometimes their Mum's need a bit of help too."

"What are you trying to say Adam?"

"I don't know what the problem is but isn't it about time you started to give Allison a bit more support."

"Adam I've got enough problems on my plate with this new band member, let alone a wife whose decided she doesn't need me."

"Ah see that's where she's wrong only she doesn't know that yet. She does need you Daniel, she needs you a lot but you've been so occupied with your band that she's trying to make things easier for you buy putting more responsibility on herself and that, from where I'm sitting, is not fair on her. Espeically when she's just had her first child, they are always the hardest."

"Adam I'd like to help her, really I would but what can I do?"

"Clean up the bedroom for her for a start. Perhaps look around the room and find a better way to organize things, make life easier, stuff like that."

"Adam, I've had exactly four hours sleep, maybe even less. The time I should have been asleep I was cleaning up her mess. I've got four band members ready to commit murder with no end in sight to the problem, I've got chores around here to be done and you want me to fix this dammed pump, that's probably going to take me all day and now you want me to go and clean up a bedroom? There's not enough hours in the day for all this!"

"Chores can be shared as can cleaning up a bedroom and fixing a pump. I'll ride out and give you hand. I can't tell you what to do about the band but just think of this, who's most important to you? Who's around when the band goes home loving you no questions asked? Who's the one who cares the most about what happens to you? Who's the one who's just given you another human being to call-"

"Alright, alright I get the picture. If I get back early enough this afternoon I'll give her a hand, promise."

"It's a start," Adam ruffled his hair as he loved to do. Seeing the miserable look on his brother's face he pulled him in close for a hug. "Hey, things will get better, you'll see. Nothing lasts forever in this world."

"Yeah I know."

"Daniel?" Hannah called through the screen door.

"Yeah?"

"Phone for you."

"Thanks Hannah, be there in a sec."

"I'll do a couple of things here and meet you out at the river and give you a hand with the pump okay?" Adam stood up.

"Yeah, thanks Adam." Daniel went back inside to take the phone call. The members had decided on an ultimatum and wanted to put it too Daniel in a couple of days time. One of the band's members was out of town until the Friday, which was the eve of Ford and Cleo's wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Fight

It was the night before Ford and Cleo's wedding and it was thunder storming good and proper. I had finished feeding Jazz and she lay on the floor while Tia, Bella and Jake played with her. Daniel was out meeting and rehearsing with the band ready for the wedding the next day.

I waited for a quiet moment and slipped quietly out the back door. It was quarter to nine and Daniel usually got back around nine. I saw the headlights flashing through the trees in the distance. I walked down the steps out into the pouring rain and started walking along the muddy road. Within seconds I was soaked.

I headed in the direction of his car and hoped he'd see me before it was too late. I was cold and wet but I didn't care. Lightening flashed all around me while I stood in the middle of the muddy road and waited.

Daniel came round the corner and hit the brakes hard. I just stood there waiting for him to hit me. Tires slid on the wet dirt and the car fish tailed before coming to a stop, missing me by millimeters.

It seemed ages before he got out and spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed at me. "I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"And that would be a good thing wouldn't it? You wouldn't have to put up with a klutzy, lazy wife. Oh, and never mind the fact that I wouldn't have to grow up either." I walked around the car and continued walking down the road.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you. I'm sure you'll take very good care of Jazz but please tell her that I do love her." A big clap of thunder made me jump but I didn't care. The road was getting slippery in places and I had to go carefully.

Daniel stood there in the pouring rain watching me walk away. He wasn't even sure he had heard right. He wasn't even sure that what I was doing was actually happening.

"Allison," he called. "Allison wait! You can't just leave like this."

"Why not? It's how I arrived." I kept walking. He ran after me and caught me by the arm.

"You'll get yourself killed. It's a dark stormy night and its-"

"What's this? Do you actually care what happens to me?"

"Of course I do! You're my wife!"

"Soon to be ex-wife. Don't worry I won't contest the divorce."

"What are you talking about? What divorce?"

"The divorce I'm going to file for as soon as I can get to a court house. Didn't you hear me? I'm leaving you." I shrugged off his arm and started walking again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Are you too stupid to figure it out? You know, I always thought I had married a smart man but obviously that's not so. I never really saw it before but you are actually quite dumb. Oh and lazy too, after all if you had of taken the time to help me out with Jazz our room wouldn't be in the mess it is and none of this would have happened. Sound familiar? Goodbye Daniel." I turned and set off again. I hit a really muddy patch slipped but managed to stay on my feet.

"Allison you are being really silly!"

"Am I? Isn't that what children do though?" I shrugged, turned and promptly lost my footing. I landed hard on my back and it hurt. I didn't move for a couple of minutes but when I did I found Daniel right there beside me helping me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me concerned.

"Maybe," I was covered in mud but the rain was constant so it would wash the mud off. I brushed a strand of wet, dripping hair out of my face streaking it with mud.

"Allison stop this. You are not making any sense."

"I'm not? You call me a klutz and a child and you don't understand why I've decided to leave you? I don't appreciate being called names and I also don't like the fact that you have ignored me for the past 4 days. I know you are having hassles with your band and I've tried to make allowances for it but dear god, I can't do everything. So I have decided to leave, let you find out what it's like looking after a baby, a husband and all the other responsibilities that go with it."

"Allison, you've got the others to help you, what do you need me for?"

"I didn't marry your brothers Daniel, I married you. I didn't have their baby I had yours. Besides, if you are going to call me names and ignore me then why should I stay? I'm being nice, I'm letting you keep Jazz, she'll be much better off here with you and the family rather than me."

"Allison would you listen to yourself? This is ridiculous. Look at what we went through to get Jazz and now your prepared to walk away and just leave her like she's a piece of clothing."

"Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me I'd really like to continue on my way."

"No!" He shouted.

"No?" I turned and looked at him. "Why not? It makes perfect sense to me."

"I said no. You are not going anywhere until we've talked this through."

"What's there to talk about? I just told you how I feel." I shrugged.

"There is plenty to talk about, now get in the car." He held the door open for me. I hesitated before walking back and getting in. I allowed myself a brief smile in the dark. I had his attention now.

"Your car's going to get all wet and muddy." I commented as he got in. He just looked at me, swung the car around and drove back towards town.

We arrived at inspiration point, which was strangely deserted that night or we couldn't see any other cars through the thick curtain of rain.

We both shivered from the cold and wet. Daniel left the car running so we had the heater.

"You are mad at me because I called you names?" Finally he spoke.

"No I am very hurt at the names you called me because it indicates just how low your opinion is of me."

Daniel sighed, "Okay, well I'm really sorry I have made you feel that way. I do not have a low opinion of you at all."

"Thank you, apology accepted."

"Good, now can you drop all this talk of leaving me?"

"No I'm still going."

"By god you're stubborn when you're mad." I couldn't resist a little smile at that comment. "Can I ask you why?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, why?"

"Because you aren't there for me anymore. Like I said back at the ranch, I'm your wife Daniel and I've just had your baby but all you care about is your precious band. What about me? Do you think its easy looking after a child, a husband and everything else in-between. I've been nice these last few weeks trying hard not to disturb you, doing everything on my own, but I can't do it anymore. I need you and I really need your help. I didn't marry your family or have their babies, I had yours!" I was surprised to feel a few tears trickle down my face. I had been so determined not to cry.

Daniel sighed loudly and looked away out the driver's side window.

"You don't care do you? You really don't. It's no wonder I'm better off without you." I opened the door and got out.

"Wait! Where are you going? Allison, I thought we were going to talk about this?" Daniel jumped out the other side. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I did talk but I'm not going to sit there and have you think I'm still a child because I'm crying. I can't help the way that I feel, didn't you ever think that I mightn't like behaving this way? Well guess what I don't! But I can't do anything about it, it's a part of me and the sooner you accept it the better off we'll be!"

Daniel ran after me and grabbed me tightly holding me still.

"Allison, I wasn't going to say any such thing to you. I heard what you had to say and realized you were right. You are my wife and you have just had my baby and I should have been doing more to help you instead of letting my own problems get the better of me. Allison, I'm sorry. I really, really am sorry and I really do love you."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do and if you leave me I-I don't know what I'll do." He looked away from me his own voice faltering. "Please don't leave me?"

I reached up then and drew his head down for a gentle and tender kiss. "I'm not going anywhere Daniel, but you really hurt me."

"I know and I am so so sorry." He pulled me into his arms holding me tight.

"Good because I don't think I could seriously live without you."

"What would you have done if I had of let you go?" He brushed the wet hair back off my face.

"You wouldn't have. That was the one thing I was sure about."

Suddenly he picked me up off my feet and nuzzled my neck holding me tightly. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked in relief.

I leant down and whispered in his ear. He grinned, "You're on." He carried me to the front of the car and laid me down on the warm bonnet while the motor purred underneath, rain pouring down all around us.

We got home around eleven. Crane and a nervous Ford were still up playing snakes and ladders.

"Whoa where have you two been?" Crane asked.

"Mud wrestling in the rain?" Ford looked amused.

"Something like that." Daniel answered. "Do you want first shower?" I nodded and let go his hand.

"Our bathroom's free, Daniel if you want to use it? Evan's out on a date."

"Of course where else would he be?"

"Good point. Hannah said to tell you Jazz was in there room tonight. She and Adam will look after her and give Allison a rest."

"Okay, thanks for that Crane." Daniel ran upstairs and got a change of clothes and jumped in the downstairs shower.

When I came downstairs Daniel was giving Jazz a bottle for the first time since she'd been born. She had woken up and Hannah had come down to feed her. Daniel sent her back to bed.

We had talked on the way home and I told him straight out that I didn't mind the family helping me out but he was my husband and that was his daughter and I wanted his help especially at night. In fact I wanted us to be a family and if that was going to happen he would have to start helping me out more. I made us some nice hot chocolate and sat down beside him. Ford was starting to yawn and Crane was loosing concentration.

"Why don't you two go to bed?" I asked them.

"I don't know if I could sleep." Ford admitted. "I'm too excited about tomorrow."

"Yeah I know how you feel but you've got to get some rest, even if you just lie there and wait for morning."

"Do you think it's going to rain all night?"

"Who knows but we've had one successful wedding in a torrential downpour, can't see why we can't have two."

"That's right Brian and Shay's was between thunder storms."

"Yeap now go to bed and try and get some sleep."

"Yes Mum." Crane had already gone to bed leaving Ford to put the game away. Five minutes later he lay down on his bed and slept soundly.

Daniel finished feeding Jazz and I showed him how to burp her. She lay in his arms looking straight at him.

"She's beautiful," he sighed.

"Mmmm she is and so quiet too." She wrapped her hand around my finger and I bounced her little arm up and down. "She smiles too." I smiled at her and a couple of minutes later her face lit up in a smile.

"Oh Al, I'm sorry. The family was doing such a good job looking after you I guess I felt like I wasn't needed."

"Of course you are needed Daniel, you're her father."

"Mmmmm," he continued holding her long after she had fallen back asleep. "If we ever have problems like this again you have my full permission to stand in the middle of the road, in the dark and the pouring rain. I've been a real idiot haven't I?"

"Nope just a Daniel." I laughed at him.

"I love you Allison, with all my heart." He gently leaned over and kissed me.

"Daniel, what's happening with the band?"

"We are having a meeting Monday evening and I'd say that new drummer is going. He's good but he's causing too much friction."

"Not to mention the almost loss of your family."

Daniel was quietly thoughtful for a moment, "You know you are right."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Future Plans

The rain had stopped, the sun shone brightly and the house came alive with wedding preparations. Penny Carson and her boys came over with half the food, Hannah and I prepared the rest.

At 1 o'clock Ted Carson arrived with Cleo. She wore a straight simple gown of cream lace, the material at the back gathered into a bustle which extended into a slight train. She carried a posy of wild flowers, her hair hanging loose.

The ceremony was short and simple with afternoon tea served afterwards.

We all sat around talking and relaxing under the trees, while the kids ran around in games of chasings or hide and seek. Jazz slept through most of it.

Crane brought a girl along that he seemed particularly keen on so Hannah and I had our fingers crossed for him. Her name was Molly and she was a red head from South Carolina, her southern accent quite strong.

Originally her family had come from the county but moved away when her father was transferred with his work. He had died a couple of months ago and they had moved back to the county to run the ranch. They were currently living in Roy's flat in town until the legalities of the estated and ranch were settled.

I sat under a maple tree relaxing and enjoying the afternoon when Roy came over and sat down beside me.

"Hi Sis."

"Hi Roy, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to say hello. I heard you nearly got yourself killed last night?"

I smiled, "You could say that. I hear your getting another child in a few weeks?"

"Yeap, the formal adoption is going through the courts now and once that's finalized we go and pick her up."

"Another girl? Rex is going to love that."

"I don't think he'll mind too much he's pretty taken with Ella. Regan's excited."

"That's good, do you know anything about her?"

"Her name's Caitlyn and she's ten, her parents were in a murder suicide. Luckily she didn't witness the killing as she had been at school."

"Have you met her at all?"

"Yes, she's quiet but most children are with strangers. They don't quite know what they are getting themselves into and it's very frightening for them."

"I imagine it would be, thank goodness you were old enough to look after me as I don't think I would have survived a fostering or adoption system."

"You would have been alright, Sis, there are good families out there."

"Yeah, namely one's with the surname of McFadden."

Roy laughed, "They have been really good to us haven't they?"

"Yes they have and I wouldn't swap them for the world."

"Remember when we first got here and I was so scared of loosing you to them that I was determined to take you home?"

"You weren't scared of loosing me to them you were afraid you'd never have a place in my life again especially with Daniel hanging around."

"This is true," He looked sheepish. "I also got a letter earlier this week."

"Who from?" I asked curious.

"Your old friend, Suzie. She's just finished her PHD and post-graduate studies and has been reading up about the countryside around here. She wants to come for a visit and put some of her new found knowledge to work."

"It'd be nice to see her, how long do you suppose it's really been since we've seen her or her brother?"

"Just on 7 years. Six and a bit if you want to get technical. Mick rings me from time to time."

"So when are they arriving?"

Roy grinned, "Reading my mind as usual sis. According to Mick they will be on the 5 o'clock train from LA next Saturday."

"I take it they are staying with you?"

"Yeah we've got the room."

"True, this house is pretty full at the moment and I don't think Guthrie would take too kindly to sharing now that he's got rid of Ford. Oh it'll be great to see Suzie again."

"We should also have a serious think about what we want to do with the house in LA."

I nodded thoughtfully, "I wouldn't mind selling if you don't? I can't see us going back there, I'm too happy here."

"You're okay with the idea of selling?"

"Yeah I think so, this is my home now and I haven't given the place in LA a second thought since I left."

"We'll probably have to go down and clean it up before it goes on the market."

"Maybe we can make it a family holiday or something? Some of the others might like to come and help pack it up."

Roy nodded thoughtfully, "I thought we could go down in the winter when there's not much work on."

"I'll have a chat to the others and see what they say. Adam might like to come with us; he hasn't seen the place in awhile."

"Sounds good."

"Daddy!" Ella came running over and climbed into his lap.

"Hello cutie, what have you been eating? It's all over your face." He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned her little face.

"Rexie's cream."

"Sounds delightful." Roy grimaced.

"Come on Ella, what are you doing?" Rex ran over and held out his hand to her. She took hold and ran off with him.

"I'd best go worn Regan we might have a sick kid." He got up off the ground. "You sure you're alright with selling the house?"

"Definitely." I smiled.

"Good, see ya."

"Bye Roy." I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eye's picturing Suzie and I and all the fun we had had in high school. She had been a good friend and if I hadn't of had Hannah around I probably would have missed her more.

Ford and Cleo headed off to the cabin for their honeymoon and we all started to clean up the yard and Shay's garden. Brian and Crane organized a movie for the kids and before the first 15 mins were past they were all sound asleep. We had a light dinner that night and most of us disappeared to get some sleep.

Daniel and I lay stretched out on the bed sharing some quiet time. Jazz lay awake in the cradle staring around sucking on her fist.

"Daniel?"

"Mmmmm," He trailed some little kisses down the neckline of my top.

"Roy wants to sell the house in LA, he spoke to me about it today. Neither of us are going to go back there but we need to go and tidy it up before it goes on the market."

"What are you trying to ask me?" He lay back and propped his head up with his hand while he let the other hand play with the neckline of my top.

"Well I thought maybe we could go down together, for a bit of a holiday?" I added hastily.

"Sounds alright, but when?"

"In the winter when there's not much work on. It's a lot warmer in LA and it'll be nice to get away from the cold for a change."

"I wouldn't mind seeing a bit of where you grew up."

"Oh and there's some friend's of mine and Roy's arriving by train next Saturday. They are our old neighbors Mick and Suzie. Suzie has just graduated from College with a PHD in Geology and she wants to get some practical experience."

"Well there's plenty of that around here, wouldn't you agree?" He slipped his hand inside my top.

"Not that experience." I looked at him in exasperation, smacking his hand away.

Daniel laughed. "I knew what you meant, now quit talking and come here." He pulled me in close and started kissing me.

The next day Daniel, Hannah, Adam and I took the kids on a picnic. Bella came along with the twins and Jazz rode in a sling strapped to Daniel. It was a lovely refreshing day and after the delicious lunch I spoke to Adam and Hannah about going to LA in winter. Both of them liked the idea and so it was agreed that once all the work for Autumn was over we would go.

It was a wonderful day filled with kids laughter, endless games of chasings, hide and seek and water-fights. They always got started by magic but one of the boys was usually found right in the middle.

It was a rather happy and pleasantly tired group that arrived back at the ranch that evening.

The following Saturday Roy, Adam and I stood on the platform of Stockton Station waiting for Mick and Suzie's train. I couldn't help myself, I was really excited at seeing my old friend Suzie again.

The Amtrak train pulled in and we watched everyone disembark, anxiously searching the crowd for our friends.

"There!" Roy cried pointing to a couple that had alighted from the train. Suzie had jet black hair and Mick was rather tall. He stood a good head above the crowd making him easy to spot. Roy waved.

"Roy it's good to see you." Mick shook his hand and gave him a brief hug. "Hey Adam, long time no see."

They embraced each other in a warm welcome.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Roy asked.

"It was okay, my gosh Allison look at you, you've changed," Suzie said as she gave me a hug.

"So have you. Look at you; you've lost all that weight." I surveyed the new Suzie from head to toe. Gone was the plump girl I remembered and in her place was a skinny, curvaceous beauty. She looked a million dollars and next to her I felt dowdy.

"Yes, college life has worked wonders and you look like a real cow girl."

"That's probably because I am. Shall we go and get your bags?"

"Yeap, hi Roy, how you been?" Suzie turned to greet Roy and Adam. I didn't miss the overly-interested look she gave Adam.

"Good thanks Suz; it's really good to see you looking so well."

"And Adam, still the most handsome man on the face of the planet." She winked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked stunned and uncomfortable at the flirtatious remark at first but when he turned away I saw a pleased smile cross his face.

Suzie laughed and looped her arm through his as we started towards the luggage collection area, chatting away the whole time.

"How are you Mick?" I asked falling into step between him and Roy.

"I've been good Al, you are looking really good. Country life agrees with you."

"Yes that it does."

The trip home flashed by quickly as we all talked over the top of each other, catching up on each other's lives. It was a shocked group that dropped off Roy, Mick and Suzie at Roy's place. I promised Suzie I'd see her the next day and that I was only across the road if she happened to be out and about early in the morning. She looked at me in surprise but didn't say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Falling in Love Again

The next morning I found Suzie wandering around the Ranch. I had just brought a couple of steers up from a pasture for the boys. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and I had been up since 5.

"Morning sleepy head, are you lost?" I rode over to her.

"I just knocked up at the house but there was no answer."

"No we're all out working."

"What about the kids? I'm sure you told me you had a baby and Adam had 2 year old twins."

"They're down at the creek with Hannah. The boys are working down near there. I just had to bring a couple of the cows up and coral them for vet checks."

"Gosh Allison, I can't believe this is really you. You have changed so much."

"What can I say other than I'm happy. Can you open that gate for me?"

"Sure, and I can definitely see you're happy. It's good to see." She opened the gate for me and I drove the two steer's in.

"Can you still ride?" I asked her as I waited for her to close and latch the gate.

"Yeap."

"Cool, climb up behind and I'll take you out to meet the legendary six." I leaned down and she grasped my arm so I could help pull her up behind me. I swung Smokey round and started back to the creek.

"So they do actually exist."

"Yes they do, I married one of them."

"Are they as good looking as Adam?"

"Better, but don't tell them I said that, it'll go to their heads."

Suzie laughed. "How many times did we accuse Adam of making his brothers up?"

"Heaps but he never held it against us."

"That's true; hey does this thing go faster than a walk?"

"Hold on," I kicked the horse up into a canter.

"If I remember right you used to be terrified of horses, now here you are riding like a pro," She shouted over the rushing wind.

"Daniel got me over my fear and I love it now. I'm getting good enough to enter the Rodeo next summer."

"What event could they possibly have in a Rodeo for women?"

"Well they do have calf roping and you can do the Bronco riding but there are a couple of events just for the girls. I was looking at the Barrel racing. Fast and in control."

We pulled up at the Creek where Hannah was sitting under a tree watching the twins and Tia play near the water. Jazz lay beside her on the blanket looking at a couple of hanging toys from a hoop.

"Hi Hannah," I helped Suzie down and dismounted after her. "Hannah this is Suzie and Suzie this is Hannah and this little thing," I picked up Jazz. "This is my daughter Jazzmine. She's eight weeks old."

"Oh she's gorgeous, can I hold her?"

"Sure." I passed Jazz over to her.

"It's nice to meet you Suzie, I've heard a bit about you. Tia don't you fall in!" Hannah yelled in warning. We all turned to see Tia jumping from rock to rock across the creek. "Sit down Suzie, there's heaps of room."

Suzie sat on the blanket still holding Jazz. She picked up a stuffed toy and held it up for her to look at.

Half an hour later the guys rode in wanting something to drink and eat. Hannah fetched the picnic basket from the back of the jeep and started laying out their morning tea. She ordered the boys to wash up and they playfully chased each other down to the creek.

Guthrie nearly went for a swim when Daniel and Evan gave him a fright. Brian grabbed his daughter and threw her over his shoulder making her squeal with delight. Back at the blanket Hannah started handing out hot coffee and cake.

"Thanks Hannah," Brian swung his daughter down as he accepted the cup of coffee.

"Brian this is my friend Suzie, Suzie this is Brian." Brian looked up with a grin.

"Well hello and welcome to the ranch, I hope you enjoy your stay." He looked at her a bit longer than usual and I gave Hannah a nudge.

"I think I will. Is she your daughter?"

"Yeap this is Tia, Tia this is Aunty Allison's friend, Suzie. Tia will be 4 in two weeks."

"Well hello Tia, it's nice to meet you."

Tia smiled and gobbled up a piece of cake. "Hello," she mumbled with her mouth full.

"These guys are Evan, Guthrie, Crane, my husband Daniel. Guys this is Suzie my friend from LA that I grew up with."

"Hi Suzie," they chorused all with thier mouth's full.

"We've been working hard since 5 so food is a priority at the moment," I explained.

"You've been up since 5? But you never got up before 10 and that was on a week day."

"Fresh air agrees with me?" I shrugged. "People change I guess. Look at you, dumpling."

Suzie grinned, "Isn't it wonderful? I still can't believe it's me."

"I hear you're a Geologist now?" Adam spoke up.

"Yeap, I've got a few interviews with mining companies lined up in the spring but I really need to get some practical experience behind me when Mick suggested we come here."

"Where is Mick?" Adam asked.

"Still asleep when I left him. He's been working hard trying to get through a heavy workload before we left."

"What does he do?" Guthrie asked, taking a sip of hot coffee.

"He's a property valuer for one of the major banks, I forget which one."

"So what do you want with our mountains? It's pretty dangerous country up there," Adam asked as he flicked some piece of dirt out of his coffee.

"Well all I want to do is see if I can find some minerals through soil samples and the lay of the land. Put all this new found knowledge to the test and see if it works."

"Will you look for gold?" Evan asked.

"It will be one of the things that I'll consider amongst other items. It's actually silver that's never looked for but is widely spread."

"Well I'd be happy to take you up there if you like? You can ride can't you?" Brian volunteered much to Evan's dismay. I think he was planning to make the same offer.

"Yes, I've been riding since I was six. It's this one here that was the scardy cat." She lightly pushed my shoulder with her fist.

"We know," Brian and Daniel both said at the same time.

"Hey Adam I thought you had six brothers? So far I've only counted 5. Are you trying to trick me again?" Suzie asked changing the subject.

"Nope, Ford's on his honeymoon. He got married last weekend. He won't be back for another two weeks."

"Oh so you weren't lying?"

"Nope."

"Ah still a man of few words I see."

We all laughed as Adam's face turned a shade of pink. Hannah looked on most amused by the comment and his reaction.

Crane got to his feet and handed his empty cup back to Hannah, "Thanks for the food Hannah."

"No problem."

"Hey Al?" Suzie spoke very quietly to me while the others were busy helping clean up and mounting horses.

"Mmmmm?"

"Is Hannah like Adam's girl or something?"

"No, she's his wife. The twins are there's."

"Oh dear and here I am still flirting with him."

"Don't worry he won't hold it against you."

Suzie gave me an indiginant look, "Of course not you idiot, he's male." She gave me a shove that pushed me over on the blanket as I dissolved into laughter.

The day passed quickly and that evening Roy, Regan, Mick, Suzie and the kids joined us for dinner. It was quite a crowd and some of us had to sit in the living room to eat. The banter swung easily back and forth between the two groups.

Brian had insisted Suzie sit beside him which raised Hannah's curiosity especially when he invited her to sit outside with him after Tia had gone to bed. Daniel instantly broke into a soft love song that attracted curious looks from us all.

"That's new," Hannah commented quietly to me. We were sitting comfortably side by side on the sofa looking through a cook book.

"You've noticed too?"

"Well, given the fact Brian's turned into a monk since Shay died, you can't help but not notice."

I nodded in agreement, "Let's hope it pans out for him. I'd like to see him loosen up a bit. I like Brian now but I also miss the old Brian."

"I think the old Brian died with Shay."

"True, oh look at that. Think Tia would like it?" I remarked as she turned the page revealing a mushroom house made of cake and decorated in pink icing.

"Defintiely, we could call it a fairy house or something."

Brian and Suzie sat outside for ages. He even slipped his arm around her when she shivered a bit in the cool night air. Suzie didn't mind, she was quite attracted to Brian. Brian didn't know what it was that had raised his interest in Suzie but so far he had liked what he saw. She had a pretty smile and a vulnerable look about her, that reminded him a little bit of Shay.

Brian had looked at other girls since Shay died but they didn't do anything for him. Suzie however was a different story.

"What happened to Tia's mother?" Suzie asked quietly.

"She died when Tia was born. It was an amniotic embolism. Similar to a blood clot but it was amniotic fluid instead. It traveled straight to her heart and killed her instantly."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. How did the fluid get into her blood stream?"

"When she was seven months she suffered a cervical tear and they think that allowed the fluid to leak through into the blood stream. With all the extra pressure of the birth they think it sped up the passage to the heart. Had she of not given birth naturally they don't think she would have died."

"Oh that is sad."

The conversation triggered something off in his head and he was reminded of the pain and suffering he had been through. First he'd lost his parents and then his wife. It still hurt a great deal to talk about either of them. Talking about Shay brought long buried memories of her death to the surface and even though he tried to ignore them, he couldn't.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to Regan's." He stood up suddenly and offered her his arm, keeping a careful distance between them.

The house was quiet as everyone had moved onto bed after the exhausting day working. Roy and Regan had left hours ago taking Mick with them.

"Thank you Brian, for the walk. I had a nice time," Suzie said once they reached the back steps that led into the house.

"Glad to hear it." He stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes not sure of what to do. Normally he wouldn't have a problem, he'd walked hundreds of girls to their door, kissed them goodnight and gone on his merry way. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Well, goodnight," Suzie stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. She turned and let herself inside without looking back. Brian stood there a couple of minutes before walking home whistling. He had every intention to go inside to bed but ended up sitting in Shay's garden thinking.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Gold

Suzie and Brian spent just about every day that week in the mountains. They even called by the cabin and said hello to the newly weds. Suzie taught Brian a lot about the earth and its minerals. They came back at the end of each day with saddle bags loaded with soil samples which Suzie sent away to a lab for testing. Some of the results started to come back at the end of that week and it was all promising for gold.

Roy had Mick helping out on the ranch which he seemed to enjoy. With the winter coming and some of us planning to be away it was crucial we got the hay baled and stored. It took Mick awhile to loosen up and relax with the boys but it slowly came. Friday night we took Mick and Suzie out to Mack's. Brian took Suzie and Regan arranged for a friend of hers to come along and even up numbers. Evan and Guthrie volunteered to babysit.

Brian tried to stay away from Suzie and treat her like a friend but after a few beers it was a different story. Hannah and I marveled at what a cute couple they made.

Daniel and I left Mack's before the last dance was over and headed for Inspiration Point. Half an hour later Brian pulled up a couple of car spaces along with Suzie.

Mick went home with Regan's friend, Trudy and was not seen until the next morning.

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in," Roy teased Mick when he walked through the door early the next morning. "Someone had a good time last night?"

Mick's grin said it all as he seated himself next to Rex. Regan came in from the kitchen carrying a fry pan full of bacon and eggs.

"Breakfast?" Regan asked showing him the frypan full of bacon and eggs.

"Sure, smells good."

"Morning Regan, are Allison and Hannah still going to that quilting show they were talking about last night?" Suzie asked strolling in and helping herself to orange juice.

"I'd say so, you want me to give them a ring and let them know you're interested?"

"Yeah that would be great. I can't wait to see the one's that are over 100 years old."

"Since when are you interested in quilts, sister dear?" Mick asked in a mocking voice. Suzie ignored him as she finished her mouthful.

"Since I decided to be and the quilts up here are all hand-made, nothing like what you get in LA. Besides it'll be nice to take a break from playing in the dirt. Are you coming Regan?

"Sorry Suzie but I can't. Our new adopted child's arriving soon and I'd like to get a few things for her organized."

"Maybe next time then?"

"Yeah maybe, besides you'll have a great time whether I'm there or not."

Suzie left with us girls and Regan headed into town while Roy and Mick cleaned up.

The next day Brian and Suzie made the decision to camp out in the mountains for a couple of days. Suzie was eager to see an old mine and Brian knew the perfect one. They pitched camp late morning right near the mine entrance.

After a quick lunch they started exploring the old mine. It was old and creaky with plenty of signs of cave-in's so they didn't venture too far. The mine hadn't been used since the late 1800's. Many of the shafts had been blocked by cave-in's.

It was in one of those shafts that Brian happened to look up. Right above them was a bright shiny yellow standing out from the rock.

"Suzie, what's this?" Brian asked. He spoke quietly almost afraid that if he raised his voice the shaft would come crashing down.

Suzie shone her torch upwards in the direction of Brian's pointing finger, gasping in surprise. For a couple of minutes she couldn't speak except to say, "Oh my," as she followed the yellow streak with her torch.

"Are we rich? Is it gold?"

"Yes it's gold, not a lot, enough to live comfortably for a little while. Oh Brian, this is just beautiful. According to the history books this area was mined out in the gold rush days but obviously they missed a bit." She poked away at the vein and dislodged some of the gold. She held up a piece the size of a dime.

"So what do we do now?"

"Grab some tools and dig it out."

"Did you bring any tools?"

"Only the little pick, hammer and chisel that I use. They're in the saddle bags back at the camp."

"I'll go and get them."

"Thanks Brian." Suzie smiled deeply and her whole face light up like a light warming a dark room. Brian's breath caught in his throat and he found it hard to look away.

Ten minutes later he was back with the tools and they set to work and dug out as much of the gold as they possibly could. They had around 5 ounces when they called it quits which was a couple thousand dollars worth. They agreed to split the money when they got back to town.

That night they sat comfortably around the campfire each quiet with their own thoughts when suddenly Suzie spoke up.

"Brian?" He looked at her. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I-I just wondered." Suzie turned back to the fire. She started to twist a strand of hair around her finger as she stared into the flames.

"Allison's got the exact same habit when something's on her mind." Brian stated watching her closely.

She stopped twisting the hair and wrapped her hand back around the warm coffee mug. She gave Brian a grin, "well we did go grow up together."

"So who copied who?" He asked sitting down beside her on the log. He sat close enough so that Suzie could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"She copied me," Suzie stated honestly.

Brian laughed, "So what's really bothering you?'

"Well," she turned slightly and looked at him. "You are."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You see I really don't know where I stand with you. One minute I'm getting all the signals you are interested and then next thing I know you are backing right off."

"I have been married Suzie, it's not easy for me to let go of my wife and risk going through all that hurt and pain again."

"Who said anything about marriage? What's wrong with having a bit of fun? I don't think that's unusual when two people are attracted to each other."

"No, no it's not." Brian turned away and stared off into the flames listening to the hiss and crackle of the fire.

"Brian?" Suzie gently turned his head to face her. "Let her go, I know it hurts but you aren't doing yourself any favor's by holding onto her. You've got your whole life ahead of you and even if you do meet someone else, it doesn't mean you will loose what you had with Shay. A part of you will always love Shay and no one will ever be able to take that away from you. She'll always be a part of your life but you are in for a very lonely life if you don't let her go."

Brian had to turn away from her, the idea of letting his beloved Shay go was almost unbearable. Suzie sensed his pain and did something totally out of character for her. She took his hand and slipped it inside the sweater she was wearing and guided it to her breast. "How long has it been?" Suzie asked him.

"Too long," he groaned and helped her lift her sweater off exposing herself in the fire light. He fell upon her hungrily but as things progressed he pulled back once again.

"What's the matter?" Suzie asked as he sat up pulling her up with him. He tucked her sweater clumsily over her naked breasts.

"I don't feel right doing this." He answered honestly. He looked down at his hand where his gold wedding band glistened.

"Because of Shay?" Brian nodded. "Do you think Shay would want you to stay home and pine for her?"

"I'm not pining." He twisted his wedding band round and round on his finger.

"Yes you are and let me tell you, no matter how much you miss her, she isn't coming back."

"I know but I can't just put her behind me and forget all about her. She was my wife."

"I know that. But how long has she been dead now?"

"Four years," he muttered quietly.

"Let go Brian and let someone else love you. Move on with your life as I know she would want you to do. What would she say if she could see you now?"

"She'd probably give me a piece of her mind and tell me to stop being such a sook." He smiled as he imagined Shay telling him off.

"Well? I'm still here and for tonight and for the next week I'm all yours." She reached over and gently laid a gentle kiss on his lips. After a few moments of hesitation, Brian started to respond and then there was no holding him back.

The Brian that came home two days later than planned was rather different to the one who had left. Hannah and I kept asking Suzie what she had done with the real Brian.

"Daddy!" Tia screamed when he and Suzie rode into the yards late Thursday afternoon. She ran over to him, and he tossed her up in the air before giving her a huge cuddle. Tia squealing the whole time.

"Where were you? I was worried," She demanded once he had put her down. She had her hands on her hips and looked at him crossly. Brian laughed as she looked so much like her mother.

"I was camping with Suzie. I told you that."

"I know but you were supposed to come home on Monday."

"Well we got held up."

"Oh," she went quiet for a moment, "Well you still should have called," She admonished. Her tone of voice exactly the same as Adam's when he was getting annoyed with his brothers.

"If I had of had a phone I would have, now why don't you go find the twins while we put the horses away?"

"They are inside playing with Jazz. Can I help with the horses?"

"If you like." Brian and Suzie led the horses inside the barn and started unsaddling them. Tia stood on an empty drum and helped rub them down. They came up to the house an hour later.

"Oh look whose back," Evan announced as the three of them walked in. "Did you get lost or something?"

"Nope."

Then Evan noticed the clasped hands and grinned like a cat that had just caught a mouse. "Oh so that's what you've been doing. If I had of known I would have leant you the instruction manual so you could brush up a bit on what to do."

"Evan?"

"Yes Brian?"

"Run away and hide somewhere before I dump you in the horse trough."

"Hi Brian, hi Suzie, I take it you two had a nice time in the mountains considering you didn't come home." I came down the stairs.

Suzie blushed furiously.

Before he had a chance to say a word Daniel and Guthrie walked through the door having finished their work for the day. "Hey Brian, you finally remembered your way home. Did you remember how the old pecker worked too?" Daniel asked grinning.

"Hey you, there'll be none of that talk." I walked over to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"And why not?" He kissed me back.

"Because we have a little girl who likes to repeat things."

"Jazz can't even talk yet," Brian stated.

"Daddy?" Tia spoke up.

"Yeah Tia?"

"What's pecker?"

Brian looked startled. Suzie, Daniel, Guthrie and I all laughed while Tia stood by waiting for an answer. "I'll explain it to you another time, kiddo. Right now I'd like a nice hot shower. What about you?" He looked at Suzie.

"I best get back to Roy's and let them know I'm still alive."

"Don't bother; we are all heading over there in about fifteen minutes for a BBQ."

"Oh well, I'd still best get back and help. I'll see you later." She leaned up and gave Brian a passionate kiss. Guthrie, Evan and Daniel started whistling in approval. Suzie smiled self consciously as she left. Brian watched her go for a moment, "Is that all you lot think about?"

As Suzie walked back to Roy's she met up with Hannah, Adam, Roy and Crane. We heard Roy ask her if she'd gotten lost. We didn't hear Suzie's reply but we heard Adam's comment to Crane, "hey that means Brian's back, let's go pick on him."

Brian groaned and took off for the stairs as soon as they came in the door, leaving the rest of us laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Being Watched

It was 9.30 that evening and the farewell BBQ for Mick and Suzie was going well. The food was cooked to perfection and Regan provided some mouth watering salads. Regan's friend Trudy had been invited but declined.

Jazz, the twins and Ella were all found sound asleep on Ella's bedroom floor so Hannah and I tucked blankets over them and kissed them all goodnight. Rex and Tia were still running around having a great time.

Daniel was engrossed in conversation with Evan and Roy and I didn't feel like standing around listening. I looked around for someone to talk too but everyone seemed busy talking to others and so I decided to take a little walk. I set off across the garden towards the paddock fence.

It was quiet and peaceful down by the fence and I stood looking out over the paddock when I felt someone come up behind me. Thinking it was Daniel or one of the others I looked around, no one was there. There were some low lying shrubs off to my left but I didn't pay much attention to them as I turned back around to stare off into the distance. I stood there sipping my wine when I heard a couple of twigs crack. Now I knew there was definitely someone behind me.

"Alright guys, this is not very funny," I said expecting to hear laughter chuckling away. There was no answer.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose a little and I shivered actually feeling afraid. Suddenly there was a soft gentle breath on the back of my neck. "Daniel!" I squealed and whirled around to confront him. Again there was no one there except soft footsteps hurrying away but I couldn't see anyone.

Normally I didn't spook easily but this time I was and quickly I hurried back towards the family and light. I thought I heard laughter as I fled and wasn't watching where I was going when I ran straight into Mick. He didn't hesitate to put his arms around me.

"Oh Mick, its you," I cried in relief trying to still my trembling.

"Hey what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think someone was following me. I was standing down at the paddock fence and I could have sworn someone was behind me."

Mick looked over, "there's no one there now, I think someone might be playing a trick on you."

"Well it's not very nice." I dashed my hand across my eyes to wipe away the few tears that had started.

Daniel was looking for me when he saw me a little way off in Mick's arms.

"Allison!" He called out a bit more sharply than what was intended and strode briskly towards us. We broke apart. I felt strangely guilty but why I didn't know.

"Oh Daniel," I ran to him. "I could have sworn someone was watching me."

"Where?"

"Down by the paddock fence. I just wanted to get away a bit and walked over to the fence. I heard footsteps and laughter and I could have sworn someone was breathing on the back of my neck. I thought it was you."

Just then Hannah came over. "You've obviously found her. Are you okay Al?"

"No not really, I think someone was watching me." I repeated the story to her. Mick stood back quietly.

"Hannah take her back to the BBQ and I'll grab a few of the others and take a look around."

"You don't think it might be one of the others playing tricks on me do you?"

"If it is they'll be living in the barn for the next year. You go on back with Hannah."

"I'll help you look, Daniel." Mick spoke up.

Daniel considered the offer for a minute before deciding to take him up on it. "Okay, Hannah can you send a couple of the others to help check it out?"

"I can, but if someone was there wouldn't they be long gone by now?"

"Probably, but it doesn't hurt to look."

The guys didn't find anything at all and I hoped it was all in my imagination. They all swore they weren't playing tricks. I spent the rest of the night glued to Daniel's side as the whole incident left me shaken.

The BBQ finished up about 11 and I was glad to fall into bed half an hour later. It had been a nice night and I had enjoyed myself. Daniel joined me pulling me in close for a cuddle.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I think so."

"Don't worry, whoever it was is probably long gone by now."

"I know but it was the last thing I would expect out here. LA yes but not here in the County and especially not at my own brothers home. It's really made me nervous, not knowing know who it was or why they were watching me."

"I saw you with Mick tonight, you were in his arms."

"He was comforting me Daniel, I was scared and you know I don't scare that easily. I was hurrying back from the fence and he happened to be the first person I ran into. He knew something had frightened me. He was just being a friend, I don't think he meant anything by it." I turned on my side and propped my head on my hand so I could look at him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, having him show up out of nowhere just after you thought someone was watching you?"

"Daniel is something worrying you?" I asked confused.

"I don't know beautiful." He reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Ever since he arrived I've had this really uneasy feeling. I don't trust the guy."

"Why not?"

"Probably because of the way he looks at you."

"Looks at me how?" I kissed the palm of his hand as he ran his fingers down the side of my face enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

"He gets this really strange look on his face like he wants to take control of you or something. I'm sorry, Al, I know he's your friend but I just can't bring myself to trust him, especially when he's around you."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, I've known Mick all my life. Besides, he's leaving on the 8 o'clock train tomorrow morning."

"I know." He reached up and pulled my head down onto his shoulder.

"Daniel?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"You're the one I love and the one I want to be with. Not Mick, not anybody else just you."

He turned then to face me. "I know you do beautiful." He leant forward and dropped a kiss on my lips.

"I love you Daniel, with all my heart."

"I love you Allison, with all my heart." He smiled as he leant down to kiss me goodnight.

Upstairs, Brian lay stretched out on his bed propped up on pillows looking at the picture of Shay. He leant over and took out a velvet jeweler's box from his bedside table, lifting the lid. From a bed of ivory velvet two rings already lay there glistening. They were Shay's. Slowly he eased his own wedding band off and laid it on the bed of velvet next to her diamond solitaire and matching wedding band. He looked at them for ages remembering the exact moment he had slipped it on her finger. Shay's face had been streaked with tears and her eyes red and swollen from so much crying but she still managed to smile when he had asked her to be his wife. Brian sighed and closed the lid on the box. He put it back in his bedside draw. Instead of putting her photo back on the bedside table he got up and put it on top of the dresser instead. He refused to put it away, he wanted Tia to know who her mother had been. He shucked his clothes off and crawled into bed where he fell fast asleep dreaming about Shay and the fun they had had.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Caitlyn, Regan & LA

Two weeks later as Autumn slowly drew to a close, Caitlyn arrived. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and eyes only for Guthrie. She followed him everywhere, asking him endless questions and generally forcing him into hiding at the mere mention of her name. His brothers had loads of fun teasing him unmercifully about her, always saying things like, 'Oh look, here comes the Cat." Before the last word was out of their mouths Guthrie would be gone. He saw her as the pesky kid sister that just wouldn't go away.

Cat, as she preferred to be called, turned out to be twelve and not ten as Roy and Regan were first told. She had pretty blue eyes and was very smart, going into one of the accelerated learning classes at school. She got on well with Rex and Ella enjoying their company and watching out for them.

Ford and Cleo returned from their honeymoon and settled into Roy's old flat in town. Recently it had been vacated by Molly and her mother who had been staying there whilst the legalities transferring her father's ranch into their name went through. Crane started spending all of his time with them, helping out. It was like he had gone to Texas all over again only this time he was on the other side of town.

Brian started to date much to Tia's great interest. She often tried to go with him, hiding out in the back of the truck. Brian always found her and returned her to the house much to her indignation. She kept telling her father she loved the movies and ice-cream but he never listened.

The trip to LA was only a matter of weeks away now and Regan was looking forward to getting away. She really had not been herself of late. Roy spent countless days talking to Adam about it. Adam thought it was just the tension of having Caitlyn around and the excitement of Mick and Suzie's visit.

Hannah and I regularly tried talking to her but she insisted there was nothing wrong, quite often smiling a smile that was way to bright for normal. Hannah noticed that she rarely left the house and wouldn't go into town to do the shopping. She always got one of us to do it for her. Cracks began to appear in their marriage and all three kids noticed.

Caitlyn was happy with her new home but the tension made her nervous. She prayed all the time that she wouldn't be sent away as she really liked the place and her adoptive parents. The adverse affect of this was that she started doing everything in the house. The cooking, cleaning and whatever else that needed doing.

Often Roy came home from the paper to find Caitlyn working away and his wife lying down or sitting outside staring into space. Caitlyn figured if she could please them they wouldn't get rid of her. It was no life for a twelve year old. He'd immediately pitch in and help the young girl out which forged a strong bond between them. It also helped to give the girl some security in her new life.

Rex on the other hand withdrew from Roy and started protecting Regan. Ella was happy as long as Rex was there to hold her hand.

Finally the big day arrived and we were off to LA for two weeks. Brian let Tia come along and we had her and Cat in the car with us as we drove down in convoy. The girls loved playing with Jazz when she was awake.

We pulled up at the house late afternoon.

I sat in the car looking at the place feeling very much like a stranger. Daniel, Tia and Caitlyn got out and stretched.

"Are you coming?" Daniel poked his head in the window and jolted me out of my reverie.

"Yeah," I climbed out and stretched. Jazz was sound asleep in the back so we left her there. The windows were down and a cool breeze drifted through.

I followed Roy up onto the front walk and waited as he fit his key into the lock.

"You ready for this Sis?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be."

"Shall we do this together?"

"Yeap, let's do it." I put my hands on his and together we turned the key and pushed the door open.

The first thing that hit us was the mustiness. The dust was thick and there were quite a lot of cobwebs. Tia squealed and refused to enter the house. She didn't like spiders let alone cobwebs.

"Looks like we've got a bit of work to do," I commented as I stepped inside.

I wandered into the room on my left which was the living room. Everything was covered over with dust covers. Hannah walked in and raised the blinds before opening the windows. Fresh evening air and sunlight flooded the room.

"That'll help," she commented dusting her hands off. "Where do we start?"

"Good question," I answered.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I'm hungry and I think these kids are too." Adam had hold of both twins, one on each arm. Hannah went over to him and helped relieve him of the burden. "What do you kids want to eat?" Adam asked Rex, Cat and Tia?

"Pizza!" The three of them squealed.

Adam laughed, "Okay Pizza it is. We'll go get the Pizza while you ladies work out where we're all sleeping."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Daniel commented from behind. He let out a low whistle. "What a place."

"It's a whole lot bigger than what we're used too," Adam replied. "Shall we?"

"Yeap."

"Do you guys know where you are going?" Roy asked.

"Do we look like we do?" Daniel answered back.

"Well I'm sure I can remember the way around town after all I did live here for a couple of years." Adam shrugged and walked out.

Daniel came back in two minutes later with a sleepy Jazz who had just woken up.

"Okay, bedrooms are this way. Roy, can you start cleaning up some of these cobwebs and the kids can help us with the bags."

For the next half hour we pulled off dust covers, opened windows and found rooms. There were four huge bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, which suited us all fine including the kids.

I found sheets and blankets in cupboards but they wreaked of mothballs and would need airing first.

Hannah found some plates and glasses and started rinsing the dust off. The pipes groaned and for a good ten minutes spat out some pretty yucky water but they didn't take long to clear. Roy went round the rest of the house turning taps on and clearing the sediment from them.

"Hannah, I'm just going next door to borrow some sheets and blankets. Our one's reek of mothballs and badly need airing," I stated coming downstairs.

"Okay."

I let myself out the back door and across the patio to the side fence. The gate was still there and I let myself through. Mrs. Richards screamed when she saw my face.

"Oh my dear it is so good to see you. Suzie told me you were coming back." She enveloped me in a great big hug. "Did Roy come with you?"

"Yes and so too did Adam."

"Adam? The one who lived with you for awhile?"

"That's the one."

"Come in, come in," she ushered me inside. "Tony! Come and see whose home." Mr. Richards walked into the sun room, took his glasses off, polished them and put them back on.

"Nope I'm not seeing things," he came over and gave me a hug.

"Hello Mr. Richards," I returned the hug. "How have you been?"

"Quite well, getting older though."

I laughed. "It's to be expected. Listen I need to borrow some sheets and blankets. Ours have been stored in mothballs for the last 6 years and they aren't very pleasant at the moment."

"Sure, come and get what you need. How many of you are there?"

"Well there's Roy and his family, that's five. Then there's Hannah and Adam with their twins so that's four more and Daniel and I are three."

"Suzie told me you had a baby, where is she?"

"At the moment, lying on the living room floor being spoiled by a doting Aunty Regan."

"Oh my dear that's wonderful, and Roy's married too?"

"Yeap he married Regan, a local girl from the County, they lived here for six months didn't you meet her then?"

"Oh, he married that lovely lass? She was so nice and they were so well suited, I'm glad. Do they have children too? I thought you mentioned something there about being a family of five?"

"They've adopted three children, Ella, Rex and Caitlyn. Oh and we have another niece with us, Tia."

"Goodness me, well you are all invited to dinner tomorrow night that way you can save on the cooking. And if you need anything just come and ask." Mrs. Richards loaded me up with sheets and blankets. There was plenty to go around.

"Thank you and I will." I stepped outside when Mick suddenly appeared from nowhere giving me a fright. I nearly dropped the huge bundle I was carrying.

"Whoa, hey careful there," he took at least half the pile off me. "Do you want some help?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Lead the way Princess," and he followed me back to the house.

Adam and Daniel had returned with pizza when Daniel caught sight of me outside the glass door and leapt to his feet. He opened the door for us and instantly took the bundle of blankets off Mick.

"You sure you've got enough there? Thanks for helping her Mick," He spoke dismissivly.

Mick shrugged, "I'll see you in the morning." He stepped forward and gave my elbow a squeeze.

"Let's get these upstairs. I've given Jazz her bottle and saved you some pizza."

"Thank you Daniel." I followed him upstairs, distributing sheets and blankets to each room before joining the others back downstairs.

Daniel handed me my pizza reminding me of just how hungry I was.

"Mick and Suzie's parents have all invited us next door for dinner tomorrow night," I told everyone. "They are great people and helped us out enormously when our parents left. They also said that if we needed anything to just ask."

"That'll be handy," Hannah commented biting into a slice of pizza.

"Can I go please?" Rex asked. He had finished his pizza and was annoying Tia and Caitlyn.

"Can you leave the table please?" Roy corrected.

"Can I leave the table please?" Rex repeated.

"Of course you can."

"Me too," Tia spoke up.

"Okay, all kids that are under the age of 13 and can walk may leave the table," Adam instructed. All the kids left. Jazz couldn't walk so she didn't count.

"Was Mrs Richards pleased to see you?" Roy asked.

"What do you think?" I gave him a withering look.

"You remember Mick and Suzie's parents, Regan?" Roy looked at his wife who'd gone pale and was picking at her pizza. "Re are you okay?"

"Of course." She snapped looking at him with that now familiar overly bright smile.

"Of course I remember them or of course I'm okay?" Roy asked.

"Both." Regan smiled that overly bright smile once again.

"Regan did you meet Mick and Suzie at all when you lived down here with Roy?" I asked curious.

Regan shook her head, "No, both of them were away at College at the time."

"It looks like the kids aren't the only one's worn out from the trip down," I commented trying to distract attention from Regan and the sudden tension that appeared there.

Suddenly there was a burst of squeals and lots of little footsteps running up the stairs.

"They don't sound worn out to me." Daniel stated.

The next night Regan begged off the dinner with a headache and stayed in the house.

Every morning at 8 o'clock found us girls in the pool for an early morning swim. Often Suzie would join us.

We spent that first week cleaning the house, inside and out, top to bottom. Window's were washed, carpet's cleaned, anything that had been stored was pulled out and given a thourough washing. You name it we did it.

Washing the windows provoked many a good water fight with hoses and sponges. Mick was forever turning the hose on Hannah and I and joking about wet T-Shirt competitions. Regan refused to wash any of the outside windows. Hannah and I took it in our stride and had a good laugh.

Daniel, Roy and Adam were in the kitchen one morning when Regan slipped in the back door after her swim. She wrapped the towel around herself and slid into a chair, helping herself to coffee. The boys were discussing what was left to be done.

Mick arrived and Regan instantly got up and moved to a seat wedged in the corner between Adam and Roy.

"Hey Roy, have you looked up in the attic yet?" Mick asked.

"No, I'd forgotten all about it. Didn't we have some fun up there as kids?"

"We certainly did. Remember all those old trunks?"

"I do and we'd best go take a look at them because they'll have to go." Roy got up and went and rinsed his coffee cup. Adam followed and Mick started too.

"No you stay and finish your coffee Mick, join us when you're done," Roy said as he and Adam headed for the attic.

Regan changed seats and sat next to Daniel. She moved her chair in close while Daniel gave her a puzzled look. Had she sat any closer and she would have been sitting in his lap. Regan fidgeted with her coffee cup something terrible and a couple of times Daniel put his hands over hers to steady them.

Mick made small talk with Daniel as he finished up his coffee. Daniel could be pretty rude if he didn't like someone.

Finally Mick headed upstairs to help Roy and Adam.

"Regan, has Mick done something to frighten you?" Daniel asked her quietly.

"No," she answered quickly.

"You don't seem very comfortable when he's around?" He probed.

"Oh I'm sure you're imagining things." She got up and went and rinsed her coffee cup.

"I don't think I'm imagining you trying to sit on my knee, not that I mind but I don't think Allison would like it much." Daniel tried hard to make light of the matter.

"Oh I'm s-sorry," she started to cry. "Excuse me." Regan fled upstairs.

Daniel shrugged and came out to join us in the pool.

"Where's Adam?" Hannah asked swimming over to the edge. Rex was attempting to dunk Tia who was putting up a good fight. Caitlyn was stretched out in the sun while the twins and Ella played with some toys on the grass. Daniel flicked water at Caitlyn and was rewarded by a nasty look.

"Upstairs in the attic with Roy. Have you ladies noticed anything unusual about Regan when Mick's around?"

I looked at Hannah when she sighed and said, "Yeah, why what have you seen?"

Daniel told us about Regan's reaction when Roy and Adam left to go upstairs.

"She was shaking all over and practically sitting in my lap. What have you girls noticed?"

"When he walks into a room she leaves. If he speaks to her she cuts him off and leaves. It's so unlike her, she's normally so friendly," Hannah commented thoughtfully.

"Well we all know she hasn't been herself of late," I added thoughtfully but not real sure of what I was trying to say.

Hannah nodded. "I know there's something wrong and I'm thinking its got something to do with Mick. Do you think something happened between them when he and Suzie stayed at their place?"

"I do," Daniel replied quietly and firmly. "It's the only reasonable explanation."

"Now hang on a minute, Mick's a nice guy and I can't see him deliberately hurting someone, especially his best friends wife," I sprang to my friend's defense.

"Mick hasn't been in Roy's life for quite sometime Al, I'd say Adam was more a friend to him than Roy," Daniel spoke quietly.

Hannah leaned against the edge of the pool not saying a word.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this. Both of you are wrong." I pulled myself out of the pool and started to dry off.

"And that is exactly why I think Regan isn't talking," Daniel commented watching me stretch out in the sun next to Caitlyn.

"Why? Because Roy and Allison are friends with Mick?"

"Yeap, you think about it. Your husband's friend comes to stay and he tries something on you. What are you going to do? Tell your husband? No of course not because you have to much respect for him."

"And if the friend leaves shortly after and is not likely to be seen again then the threat's gone."

"Yes, but why then come to LA?"

"Because her marriage is more important to her than what has happened in the past and she's hoping the whole incident is behind her but its not. Hannah, I think we've got a serious problem with Mick and Regan. Allison knows I don't trust Mick, he makes me nervous."

"I've noticed that when he's in the room you stick to Al like glue."

"Can't help it. I think he was the one watching her, the night of their farewell BBQ."

"Daniel what are we going to do?"

"Keep a very close eye on those two girls and him."

At that moment Rex jumped on him and Daniel happily drowned him ending the conversation.

Hannah hoped to get a chance to talk to Regan about Mick but she never got the chance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Its All In A Sandwich

By the end of the week the house was looking livable and Roy talked to an estate agent who put a value on the place way over our expectations. We organized a deceased estate sale which attracted lots of people. Everything in the house was sold and would be available for pick up once we had returned to Carbon County.

The garage sale was over and we were all worn out after the long day. It had been so exciting. Roy and I let most of the buyers name a price and if we didn't think it was reasonable we refused the sale. Most of the little items such as lamps etc were taken away immediately but the bigger items would not be available until after Roy and I had returned to Carbon County.

The trunks in the attic had been full of mine and Roy's old baby clothes, toys and dolls. There was also my mother's wedding dress which was the first thing to go to a young girl who couldn't afford anything like it.

The next two days were designated rest days, even though Roy and I would be packing up our personal items. Most of them would be tossed or given away to a charity but we still had to go through them. That night I found things particularly hard as the reality of what we were doing finally caught up to me.

Everyone was scattered far and wide through out the house as I got dinner ready. Hannah was taking a shower before coming down and giving me a helping hand.

Bella came into the kitchen crying as I got started on dinner.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked bustling around the kitchen and dodging around her.

"Hungry," she cried unhappily. All the children were tired and it was obvious by the amount of eye rubbing that went on. This made them all that more difficult to deal with.

"Would you like me to make a sandwich?"

"Yes," she sat on the floor behind me.

"Well you'll have to wait while I finish what I'm doing." At this statement she started to cry again. "Adam? Hannah? Anyone?" I called out. No answer. Of course not they were upstairs cleaning up.

I sighed and at that moment the microwave pinged and the pot on the stove boiled over. I rescued the pot, turning it down. Once that was done I turned the meat over that was defrosting in the microwave just as the fry pan started to sizzle. Quickly I dumped some chopped onion in the pan and gave it a quick stir before going back to finish chopping the rest.

My eyes stung as they were affected by the onion juice, making me close them. They were so painful I could only open them for a second or two but I kept cutting. I yelped in surprise when I cut my finger. Quickly I grabbed a paper towel and pressed down hard on the cut.

The onion in the frypan was starting to burn.

Bella still persisted with her crying.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, let go of the finger and stirred the onion to stop it burning further.

"Want sandwish," Bella stated, scooting over and sitting right under my feet.

"It's coming sweetheart, its coming." I continued to stir, blood dripped onto the stove top but I didn't notice it. "You just have to wait a couple of minutes." The microwave pinged again, the meat was ready and as I turned to get it I trod on her which only made her scream more. "Bella! Get out of my way."

"Sandwish," she kept up the crying.

"Its coming, its coming." There was a hard edge to my voice and I could feel my patience slipping. "Why don't you go and find Tia and Jake and when I've got your sandwich ready I'll come and get you."

"No!" She kicked her little feet against the cupboard. How I wished two year olds could understand the meaning of wait. I got the meat out, turned the burning onion down, tripped over Tia and almost hit my head on the edge of the bench.

Adam had just come downstairs to help me with dinner when he saw me fall.

"Allison are you okay?" He hurried to my side and helped me up and over to one of the chairs.

"Please can you get Bella a sandwich, she's hungry," I asked trembling and aware of an incredible tiredness.

"Of course I can, you sit right there." He took the fry pan off the element and turned it off when he noticed the drops of blood. "Al are you bleeding?" He picked Bella up and that quietened her tears down. I nodded as he handed me another piece of paper towel and I wrapped it around the finger.

"Right what can I do to help?" Regan asked walking into the kitchen.

"You can make my daughter a sandwich or fix Al's finger, which would you like?"

"I'll fix Al's finger." She sat down beside me on the other chair and gently eased the paper towel away from the cut.

"It's okay, it's not deep. It'll stop bleeding soon," I protested weakly.

"You're right it will stop bleeding soon in the meantime we'll give it a helping hand. Here put the pressure back on and I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks Regan." I smiled up at her and laid my head on the table utterly worn out.

Regan was back with the first aid kit and I watched as she took out some antiseptic stuff and poured some onto a cloth. She looked at me, sympathy in her eyes, "This is going to sting." She started dabbing the cut.

Tears sprang to my eyes as the burning, stinging sensation started. I couldn't help it, I started to cry. It all hurt too much.

Adam had finished Bella's sandwhich and put her down in the living room. He came back and hugged me while Regan finished fixing my finger. His kindness only triggered off more tears.

"There you go, all done. Now how about you get upstairs and have a little rest."

"What about dinner?" I asked looking from one to the other hopelessly.

"We can take care of that," Adam said lifting me gently out of the chair and walking me from the kitchen.

"Daniel," Adam spoke as he came down the stairs. "Take care of your wife while Regan and I fix dinner. She's a little bit tired."

"Sure." He pulled me into his arms, holding me close. "I'm sorry," I sobbed against Daniel's shirt.

"It's okay." He led me into the living room sitting down with me and letting me cry.

Half an hour later I was struggling to stay awake. I was emotionally, mentally and physically worn out.

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked when I calmed down. I shook my head. "Then why don't you go lie down? We can take care of everything that needs doing. I'll move Jazz into the other room so you can get some peace."

"But what about dinner and the kids baths and-"

"Hey," he pressed a finger to my lips. "We can take care of it. Right now you need to rest okay?"

I nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, I guess it would be nice to lie down for awhile." I let him lead me upstairs and tuck a blanket around me as I stretched out.

"Get some sleep Al and when you're ready come back downstairs and join us." I nodded as he picked up the sleeping Jazz and left the room.

Within ten minutes I was sound asleep.

Bella was happy after her sandwich, watching TV.

"How's Allison?" Adam asked as Daniel sat down beside him. Hannah had come downstairs to here what happened and kicked Adam out of the kitchen while she gave Regan a hand.

"She's okay just worn out."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah I should have seen it coming. She's packing up her parent's house and that's not an easy thing to do. She keeps telling me they are no longer important but the house is the last connection she's got to them and now that's going."

"Not to mention she's been running around after all of us," Adam added.

"Exactly, why I don't know but that's the way she is."

"Is Allison okay?" Hannah asked coming into the living room to announce dinner was ready.

"Yeah, she's asleep at the moment. She's really worn out."

"Aren't we all? And by the way dinner's ready."

"Thanks Hannah," Daniel said getting up, "Oh I put Jazz down in your room if that's okay. Give Allison a bit of peace and quiet."

"That's fine."

Daniel went through to the dinning room where Regan sat helping Jake eat his dinner.

"Is Allison okay Daniel?"

"She's fine, just worn out."

"Mmmmm I would be too. It's a pretty emotional time for her and Roy. I know Roy's been more affected by the whole thing than what he's letting on."

Roy too was upstairs asleep.

"Well it's the last physical tie they have with their parents."

"Oh I know, I just wish there was more we could do."

Hannah and Adam brought in plates and they all tucked into a really nice meal. I slept on until at least ten the next morning.

The next morning my eyes hurt and my head pounded. I felt drained and it was an effort to get out of bed. I could hear laughter and splashing coming from the back yard and peeked out the curtain. Everyone was in the pool including the kids. Bella squealed happily and splashed Jake and anyone else who came within firing distance.

After a hot shower I felt a thousand times better and looking forward to joining everyone in the pool.

Downstairs I made myself coffee and toast when the back door slid open and Daniel came in carrying a wet Jazz all bundled up in a towel.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" He came over and wrapped his arm around me, giving me a tender and loving kiss.

"Much better." I tickled Jazz lightly who looked at me with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I was just bringing her in for a bottle and sleep, she's had a very busy morning, haven't you cutie?" He stroked her head.

"Well I'll put the bottle on if you want to get her dressed?"

"Be right back, bye Mum," he waved her little arm.

Five minutes later they were back and I sat down to eat my breakfast and feed Jazz.

When I emerged outside Hannah came over and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked me seriously.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I guess things got a bit too much for me."

"I know, are you coming in?"

"Last one in is a rotten egg." I laughed as I pulled my sarong off and jumped in the pool splashing everyone. The water was warm and it felt good to just relax and play for a change.

We spent the next two days laughing and playing in the pool, Suzie and Mick joining us. Daniel still stuck to me like glue whenever Mick was around and Regan fled inside.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: This chapter deals with the sensitive issue of rape and some of its consequences. If you are upset or offended by this topic then please do not read this chapter._

Chapter 18 – Averting Tragedy

It was the end of the fortnight and all of us were looking forward to heading home the next day. It was decided after lunch to spend the afternoon with the children at the park. Everyone had been busy packing and cleaning up most of that morning so we welcomed the break.

Roy and Regan's marriage hadn't improved but it hadn't deteriorated either. Several times during the last two weeks we had been woken up to hear them yelling at each other. Sometimes we'd find Roy downstairs asleep on the lounge and for the first time ever I was starting to feel a little concerned about my brother. Rex's relationship with Roy was also suffering as Rex tried hard to protect Regan.

Roy and I had spent the last few days sorting through our rooms and all the childhood paraphernalia that went with it. I still had a couple of boxes to pack with stuff I wanted to get rid of so I opted out of the trip to the park.

Hannah had a headache and she lay down for the afternoon, letting everyone else take the kids out.

I sat on the floor of my old room looking through a photo album. There were pictures of Roy and I on a trip to Disneyland for my sixteenth birthday. Both of us looked so happy that day and I smiled as I remembered the fun we had. We'd been so close and yet things still managed to fall apart between us. I remembered the night I had run away from him and how trapped I felt at the time. It seemed so silly now and I decided I owed my brother a huge apology. When he got back from the park I'd make sure I apologized to him for causing so much worry.

I was so deep in thought that at first I didn't hear someone calling, screaming my name.

"Allison!" A second scream penetrated my thoughts and for a second I didn't know where it was coming from. "Allison!" It was Hannah. Something was wrong and I leapt to my feet. I ran to the room where she was sleeping but the bed was empty.

"Oh god no! Please! Get away from me! Please!" I could hear her hysterical voice coming from downstairs and practically flew down them to get to her.

"Hannah! Where are you?" I called anxiously, my eyes darting every which way looking for her.

"Allison get him off me!"

I ran into the living room to find Mick pining her down, her shirt torn and his hands up her skirt as he tried hard to kiss her. Hannah closed her lips tightly, turning her head every which way to get away from him. She fought and fought but he was too strong for her and had her pinned.

"Get away from her!" I screamed and gave Mick a hefty shove.

"Oh so the little princess wants some too, now does she?" He stood up and advanced towards me, I kicked out scoring him fair in the crotch and he dropped in agony.

"Get out of here you scum or by god I will cut them off!"

He took one look at me and was about to say something when we heard the front door open, Mick bolted out the back door.

"Hey Al, we're back!" Daniel's voice called out as they came in. He saw me in the living room picking Hannah up off the floor. "My god, what's happened?"

"Mick just tried to rape Hannah," I said quietly as I wrapped an arm around her and sat her down. "Is Adam with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here. Adam!"

"Yeah?" Adam appeared with one twin on his shoulders and the other tucked under his arm, both squealing in delight. He stopped dead when he saw Hannah and quickly offloaded the children to Roy and Regan. "Hannah? Honey are you alright? What happened?" He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly, comforting and trying to soothe her trembling and stop the harsh crying.

"I-I found M-Mick trying to rape her," I spoke quietly feeling very ill. "I think he was going to try for me too but you came home." Suddenly my knee's felt weak and I sagged against Daniel.

"Where is he now, Allison?" Adam looked at me his eyes hard.

"He ran out the back door."

"Call the police, I want him arrested-"

"No Adam, it's okay," Hannah looked at him, tears pouring down her cheeks faster than a waterfall. "I'm okay, he didn't hurt me, he just gave me a fright. I'll be okay. Besides we go home tomorrow and I never have to see him again, do I?" She looked at her husband with big pleading eyes.

"Of course not but we should at least report it, it may lead to more attacks on other women."

"No I just want to forget it and go home."

"Alright honey, if that's what you want." He kissed her on the top of the head still holding her tightly. The look Adam gave Daniel over the top of her head said a whole lot different.

Regan took the children upstairs and kept them occupied while we looked after Hannah. As I started to feel a bit stronger, I made Hannah a hot cup of tea to help calm her down.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed Cat sitting quietly on the stairs not quite looking herself. I made the tea and took it into Hannah. When I came back I joined Cat on the stairs.

"Are you okay Cat?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Did he rape her?"

"Who?"

"Mick, did he rape Hannah?"

"No but he did try too."

"Why do they always try to do horrible things to us?"

"Who?"

"Men."

"Not all men are horrible, Cat. Roy's not like that and neither are any of the McFadden's. Some men are brought up to respect women and well other's are just plain sick inside."

"Is he going to go to jail?"

"That's hard to say. He didn't actually do anything other than give her a terrible fright."

"I wish all of them would go to jail." She started to cry and I reached out my arms and held her.

"Who's all Cat?"

"All the men that do horrible things to us."

"Has someone done something horrible to you?"

She nodded, "My Uncle did, Mum never believed me."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that but believe me I can't see Roy or Regan letting that happen to you."

"It's okay; it was a long time ago." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"How long ago?"

"I was 8."

At that moment Roy came out of the living room to find Regan.

"Roy are you aware of Cat's history?" I asked.

"Yes we are. Where is Regan?"

"She's upstairs with the kids," I answered.

Roy stepped past us and went upstairs.

Roy's mind was a whirl as he tried to come to grips with what Mick had tried to do. It was weird and so hard to understand. One part of Roy believed what happened and another part of him kept arguing it wasn't possible. Mick had always been attentive to the girls and treated them accordingly but obviously he had changed somewhere along the way.

The twins played with Tia and Ella, while Jazz lay in her pram screaming for attention. Regan was in the bathroom throwing up with Rex beside her patting her hand.

"What's going on Dad?" Rex looked up from his spot on the bathroom floor.

"Mick has upset your Aunt Hannah." He picked Jazz up out of the pram.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes she will."

"That's good but why is Mummy so sick?"

"I don't know Rexie. Can you take Jazz, the twins, Ella and Tia downstairs? Cat's down there with your Aunt Allison and Uncle Daniel. Tell them to organize dinner."

"Okay Dad, is Mum going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. I'm going to look after her."

Rex took Tia and the others downstairs.

Daniel and I took the kids out for McDonalds that night.

Hannah calmed down thanks to the hot cup of tea and Adam's strength. She still shook but not as badly.

Roy waited for Regan to stop throwing up. He handed her a face washer and led her out of the bathroom into their room. He held her close letting her cry. His instincts told him that Regan knew more about Mick than any of them.

She started to calm down and he handed her a tissue from beside the bed. "Here." "Thanks." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Are you okay?"

Regan shook her head, "It's all my fault. I-I should have said something."

"About what?" Roy propped some pillows up behind them and pulled her back in his arms. "How about you talk to me and tell me what's going on? I have an idea it has something to do with Hannah and what happened."

She nodded. "I don't know where to start," She murmured delaying the inevitable.

"Try the beginning," He answered in a gentle voice.

Regan took a deep trembling breath and started to talk. "The night we took Mick and Suzie out to Mack's, Mick, as you know went home with Trudy. I saw her a couple of days later and she looked terrible. She told me she had just come out of hospital. When I asked her what had happened she told me she had been raped. I didn't enquire as to who it was and maybe that was my mistake, but I didn't think it was any of my business. Maybe if I had have asked that one question none of this would have happened."

"Re you are not making sense, what has Trudy being raped got to do with Mick or Ha-" He cut himself off as realization started to dawn on him. "It was Mick who raped Trudy?"

Regan nodded, "He also raped me too," She stated in a very small voice.

Roy didn't think he had heard right at first but one look at her face and he knew that he had. "WHAT! Regan are you serious?"

Regan nodded, "He kept saying, 'if you're good enough for Roy then you've got to be good because he only ever went out with quality.' I-I couldn't fight him off, he was too strong. We were in the living room and I tried to reach your rifle but it was too far away. There was nothing I could do." She burst into tears.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time-"

"Not important?!" He asked incredulously getting up off the bed and closing the door to their room. "My best friend rapes my wife and you don't think that's important?! What hell planet do you come from girl?!" Roy was angry and she had never seen anything like it. His shouting could be heard all over the house and he paced the room wildly.

"Don't you think I wish now that I had?! I could have stopped him but no I was too dammed scared of how you'd react and-and-"

"So you're blaming me for what's happened?"

"No!" She shook her head vehemently. "Can't you see? It's my fault. If I had of said something none of this would have happened. Hannah would be okay."

"Hannah is okay. He didn't do anything to her but no thanks to you deciding to keep secrets from me, he could have. Oh honey, why didn't you say something? Why?!"

"I was so scared you wouldn't believe me and I knew how important Mick's friendship was to you and Allison but I didn't want to be the one to destroy that so I kept quiet. I thought he'd go away and I'd never have to see him again. I-I tried hard to get past it but I couldn't and when we decided to come down here, I-I-I." She couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't know how. "Roy, I can't even live with myself knowing that if I had have said something none of this would have happened." She wailed, wanting desperately for him to hold her but knowing he wouldn't. Regan had never experienced loneliness like it before.

Roy stared out the window trying to think. First he has to cope with the fact his friend is not the person he once thought he was and now his wife tells him she was raped by the same person. It was too much.

"You hate me don't you?" She looked at him.

"What? No, no I don't." He turned to face her, "I guess you did what you thought was right at the time. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't, he was your friend, yours and Allison's. I didn't want to be responsible for destroying that friendship. You had been friends for so long. I just couldn't bring myself to do that to you."

"And so you thought you'd destroy our marriage instead?"

"No! I never wanted this to destroy us-"

"Well take a look around you Regan but it has. This is the reason why you've been acting all funny on me for the last few months isn't it?" Regan nodded. "I'm sorry, Regan, but I need time to think." He walked out of the room deeply hurt and confused.

Regan threw herself down on the bed and cried herself to sleep. The guilt of keeping that one little secret was too much to bear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Nucleur Fallout

It was eight that night and Hannah had finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Adam hadn't left her side the whole time. He was tired but he was also angry and deeply hurt. To think someone he trusted and cared about could actually do something like this was beyond his comprehension.

Quietly he tucked the blanket around his sleeping wife and lightly tapped on our door. I had just got Jaz down to sleep and opened the door.

"Hey Adam are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can you keep an eye on Hannah for me? She's afraid to be alone at the moment."

"Sure, let me grab my book and I'll go and sit with her."

"Thanks Al."

I saw the look on Adam's face and had a sneaking suspicion he was up to something and nothing was going to stop him.

I now hated LA more than I ever thought possible and I never wanted to see Mick again. As for Suzie, I couldn't face her knowing what her brother had done. I did wonder though if if she knew herself.

I had seen Roy when Daniel and I brought the kids back from McDonald's and he looked like hell. All I could do was put my arms around him and hold him close hoping and praying we'd all get through this.

I looked at the sleeping Hannah and stretched out on the bed beside her, opening my book and trying to concentrate.

"How's Hannah?" Roy asked when he saw Adam appear downstairs.

"Asleep."

"You going to find Mick?"

"Yeah, you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Adam," Daniel spoke.

"Don't try and stop me Daniel-"

"I wasn't, I was going to say don't kill him, you're no good to Hannah if you're in jail."

Adam nodded and continued on his way outside with Roy following. Roy was quiet as they made their way next door.

"He raped Trudy and Regan," Roy suddenly spoke as Adam was about to un-latch the gate.

"What?" Adam looked at him shocked.

"He raped Trudy and Regan. Regan never said a word to anyone about it, she thought she could handle it on her own."

"Dear god," Adam closed his eyes for a minute. "Go back and tell Daniel to call the police, this has gone far enough. Are you okay?"

Roy shrugged as he turned back towards the house, "I don't think so."

"We'll talk when the jerk's in custody."

"Okay."

Adam tapped lightly on the back glass sliding door and waited. When Suzie opened the glass door with a welcoming, happy smile that Adam felt sorry for her.

"Hi Adam, this is rather late to be calling isn't it?"

"Well we are leaving in the morning and I'd like to see Mick before we go."

"He's not here at the moment. He's gone into the city with some friends." She averted her eyes and Adam knew she was lying.

"How many of your friends has he raped Suzie?" Adam asked quietly. "How many have you had to stay and the next day they've gone and never spoken to you again or you've never seen them again? How many?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She glared at him.

"I think you do. The police are on their way, Hannah and Regan are prepared to talk so he will be arrested."

"He's upstairs in his room, third on the right. Adam, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it, he hasn't been himself for a long time."

"You've got that right."

Adam found the door easily enough and flung it open. Mick lay on his bed and as the door opened he jumped up, his eyes wide in uncertainty. Adam grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him up against the wall, pinning him there.

"You want to tell me why you tried to rape my wife?"

"I-I'm sorry I made a mistake," Mick answered feebly.

"Darn right you did! You've got five seconds to get the hell out of here before I hunt you down." Adam growled, his anger obvious. He let go of Mick so he dropped to the floor and started counting.

Mick ran out the door like a scared rabbit straight into Roy. Roy didn't stop to ask questsions as he swung a good punch at Mick's jaw. Blood spurted, teeth broke and there was a howl of pain.

When the police arrived, Mick was on the floor, hands tied behind his back looking quite battered. They took him in for questioning and it didn't take long to extract a confession from him. Obviously he was more scared of Adam and Roy than he was of prison.

Daniel looked up as the two came back inside looking remarkably unscathed except for a bit of obvious bruising.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Not much, Roy just about broke his jaw, we tied him up and left him for the police to deal with."

Roy couldn't resist a small grin in all this, "Adam broke his nose."

"You probably gave him concussion." Adam answered in his own defense.

"Okay, was he still alive when you left?"

"Yes unfortunately." Adam sank wearily down on the sofa. "Now you want to tell us what happened with Trudy and Regan?"

"Regan was really upset by what happened to Hannah and when I went upstairs to check on her. She told me about Trudy and herself."

"What did actually happen?"

"Mick raped them both. Trudy first the night we all went to Mack's."

Daniel drew his breath in sharply, "I knew there was something about him I didn't like. Roy you know the night we had the BBQ at your place before they left and Al thought someone had been following her?" Roy nodded. "I think it was Mick, don't ask me how I know I just do. Plus I didn't like the way he kept looking at her, it was like he wanted to possess or control her."

Roy nodded thoughtfully, "After this afternoon anything is possible but what bothers me most is why didn't anyone say anything? This could have all been prevented if someone had said something."

"By anyone you mean Regan?" Adam asked.

"Yes I don't understand it, why she didn't say anything. Did she think I'd doubt her or that I wouldn't care? This could have all been prevented had she have said something."

"I don't think any of us thought in our wildest dreams that this was going to happen," Adam stated thoughtfully.

"Hannah and I knew something had happened between her and Mick but we couldn't put our finger on it. Hannah was going to ask her about it but either Regan didn't talk or she never got around to it," Daniel added.

Roy ran his hands through his hair, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Roy, but right now I think your wife could really use you," Daniel suggested. "She must be going through hell just knowing she could have prevented it."

"I can't face her at the moment. I'm so hurt and angry at her for not saying something to me sooner. It's no wonder she's been acting all weird on me for the last couple of months."

"Roy she thought she was doing the right thing. She didn't know any of this was going to happen, none of us did. Don't hold it against her for doing what she thought was right. After all, Mick and Suzie went home and it was all over."

"Adam how can you defend her? She should have said something about it. If not to me then someone and all this could have been prevented."

Adam went very quiet for awhile before saying quietly, "It's been a long afternoon for all of us, I suggest we all get some rest."

"Why did she come to LA with us knowing Mick was here?" Roy wondered out loud.

"Because she knew yours and hers marriage was far more important than worrying about herself. She knew she would have to confront the man who raped her everyday for the past two weeks but she put her own fears and feelings aside because you were more important. I imagine that would have been almost impossible to do for any woman. If it was Allison, I know she wouldn't be able to do it," Daniel sighed.

Adam kept quiet as he didn't know how or what to say about the whole situation. He didn't have the energy to deal with it right at that point in time.

"I just wish she had of said something."

"I'm going to bed." Adam stood up abruptly and walked upstairs leaving Daniel and Roy alone.

It was midnight when Adam was woken by crying. He instantly reached out to draw Hannah close to him for comfort only she wasn't there. He sat up looking around and saw his wife lying crumpled on the floor like a piece of paper. The bathroom light giving out a soft glow.

"Hannah?" Adam was beside her in an instant. "Hannah what's wrong?"

He lifted her up into his arms, "Oh god it hurts! It hurts so much!" Hannah cried.

"What hurts?" Adam asked confused.

"My stomach. Adam I'm bleeding!" She looked at him tearfully as her words sunk in.

"Give me two minutes to get dressed then I'm taking you to hospital."

Hannah nodded. She was in far to much pain to care.

Quickly Adam dressed and once again, tapped on our door.

"Adam what's wrong?" I sat up as he poked his head in.

"Can you keep an eye on the twins, I've got to take Hannah to the hospital."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Hannah's bleeding."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No we'll be alright."

"Okay let us know how you get on."

Adam nodded and closed the door. Two minutes later we heard the truck start up and drive away. I laid back down and cuddled into Daniel crossing my fingers and praying for my friend.

The next morning everyone was quiet. Regan didn't come out of her room. Daniel and I said that Adam had taken Hannah to the hospital last night but didn't give a reason as to why. Roy had enough to worry about without adding the guilt of the loss of a baby.

The phone rang and Daniel took the call.

"Well?" I asked when he hung up.

"Hannah's fine, they kept her in overnight just to make sure. They also want her to have some counseling."

"Well that is good news," I sighed in relief.

Daniel was quiet for a couple of minutes and I could tell there was more information than what he had just said. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front. He leaned back against the car pulling me into his arms, his face serious.

"Daniel what's wrong? What are you doing?" I looked at him mystified.

"Hannah lost a baby."

"Oh no!" I gasped and held my hand up to my mouth in horror. "Don't say a word to Regan or Roy. She was six weeks pregnant and they were going to tell everyone when we got home."

"But why not tell Roy or Regan? I don't understand," I said mystified. "Daniel what is going on? Why all the big secrecy?"

"Mick raped Regan and Trudy when they were visiting us."

"No way, you're wrong. Mick would never do a thing like that."

"Al, we aren't wrong. Regan told Roy last night and Adam reported him to the police. Apparently he's a serial rapist and they've been looking for him for sometime."

"No Daniel you're wrong!"

"Al listen to me!" Daniel grabbed me by my wrists and held them tight. "I'm not wrong and you know it. He would have raped Hannah if you hadn't been here. He's confessed it all to the police and they've charged him with nine counts of sexual assault. I'm sorry sweetheart, I know this hard for you but I think you know the truth." He let me go and pulled me into his arms as a couple of tears escaped.

We stood there for what felt like ages when Adam pulled up. Daniel gently wiped my eyes and face with his fingers. "Okay?" I nodded. "Good, let's go say hi to Adam. How is she?" Daniel asked taking my hand and joining his big brother.

"She's hanging in there. The doc reckons she needs rest and lot's of TLC but there's no permanent damage so we can have more children."

"That is good news," Daniel smiled.

"Adam I'm sorry," I reached out to him and gave him a hug.

"I just thank god she's going to be alright," Adam said in relief reaching out for Daniel and drawing him into the hug.

A couple minutes later we broke apart and with me in the middle warpped our arms around each other's waists and walked inside to pack up and go home.

Adam was to pick Hannah up from the hospital when we were ready to go.

We walked inside to find the drama not completely over. Coming down the stairs was Regan, suitcase in hand and Rex clinging to her.

Adam looked up as Regan stopped at the bottom. She was a mess. "Adam, you probably don't want to hear this but I need to say it before I go."

"Go where? Regan what's going on?" I asked startled.

"It's okay Al. Adam, I knew Mick was raping women. He raped me and he raped Trudy. I didn't say anything because I knew how important yours, Roy and Allison's friendship with Mick was. I'm so sorry it was clearly the wrong decision. If I had said something none of this would have happened."

"Regan this is not your fault. Suzie knew what was going on and she never said a word either. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"I-I can't h-help it." She cried.

Adam reached out to her and hugged her close. "If you have to go, go but don't do it because of what's happened."

"Where are you going?" Roy asked. A small part of him wanted to stop her but a bigger part wanted her to go. He felt so hurt and betrayed by her secret that he couldn't handle it.

"My sister in Hawaii is going to let me stay. I'm taking Rex with me." Adam let go of Regan as she answered Roy.

"What about Ella? She's devoted to Rex."

"I-I thought she'd be better off with you. Caitlyn will help you. I've told them what is happening and said goodbye to them. I-I can't stay here and see all of you day after day knowing I was the cause of what's happened. I just can't. I-I'm sorry, I've l-let you all d-d-down." Regan bit back more tears as she picked up the bag and took Rex's hand once more.

"Are you going to come back?" Roy asked knowing he didn't really want her too.

"No, not unless you want me too." At that moment there was a beep outside. "That's my cab." Regan walked out the front door with Rex. She stopped and turned around to look at us. "For what it's worth, I am so very, very sorry. I know nothing I can say will ever make up for what's happened but please know that never in my wildest dreams did I want anything like this to happen." Tears coursed down her face and she dashed them away with the back of her hand. She took Rex's hand and started towards the cab.

Daniel went after her and helped put her bag in the boot. Adam and I both followed and gave her a hug goodbye.

Suddenly there was a cry from Ella and she ran out screaming for Rexie. Adam picked her up and opened the door of the cab.

"You're going to have to take her."

Regan nodded and buckled her in. Adam shut the car door and the cab drove away.

Just like that Regan was gone from our lives taking Rex and Ella with her. Roy never stopped loving her and didn't push for divorce, neither did she. It took him a long time to accept Mick wasn't the same person we had grown up with and it took a long time to get over the fact that Regan had hidden so much from him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Home At Last

All of us pitched in and quickly loaded the cars for home. We left right on lunchtime, Adam veering off to collect Hannah from the hospital.

Roy was quiet while Caitlyn was really upset by Regan's leaving. She rode back with Roy and I think that helped them both.

It was a sad and sorry group that arrived at the ranch late that afternoon. Brian and Crane were there to meet us. Daniel had rung them and told them what had happened. Brian opened Hannah's car door and helped her out. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Thanks Brian."

"Daddy!" Tia leapt from our car and went running straight to her father. He lifted her high and gave her a huge cuddle. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart, did you have fun?"

"Uh huh," Tia started telling him all the things she'd seen as he carried her inside.

"Hannah," Crane too reached out and gave her a long heartfelt hug.

"Thanks Crane." She stood and stretched and breathed in a huge lungful of the crisp mountain air, cold as it was. "Mmmmm it's good to be home." She smiled an empty smile.

Just then Ford, Cleo and Evan came walking up from the direction of the barn. All of them giving Hannah huge hugs.

"You don't have to worry about dinner, it's all done," Cleo stated.

Hannah smiled another empty smile. "Thanks Cleo." Hannah allowed Cleo to lead her inside where the boys had a roaring blaze going in the fireplace.

"You were lucky to get through," Brian commented as he helped us with bags and kids.

"Why's that?" Daniel asked.

"Got more storms rolling in, probably hit later tonight, we're expecting local flooding."

"Hey guys watch this." I put Jazz down on a rug in front of the fire and she promptly rolled over. They all cheered.

"Where's Guthrie?" Adam asked.

Brian and Crane burst out laughing. "Hiding in the barn. He didn't know if Caitlyn was with you and he wasn't taking the risk. Do you think we'd better go get him?" Crane grinned wickedly at Brian.

"Nah let's leave him there."

"You may as well cause Roy and Caitlyn will be here for dinner very shortly," I stated.

Brian burst into laughter. "All the more reason to tell him it's safe to come home."

"Hey Cleo, can you set a place for Cat right next to Guthrie?"

Cleo shook her head as she continued setting the table. "You boys are so mean."

"Yeap that we are. Coming Brian?" Crane shoved his hat on and held the door open for his brother.

"Of course." They grinned wickedly at each other.

As they went outside they saw headlights flash through the trees. Roy and Caitlyn were on their way.

"You go get Guthrie. I'll tell Roy to hide the car so we can trick him," Brian said.

"Good idea." Crane continued towards the barn.

The look on Guthrie's face when he came in and saw Caitlyn was priceless. He was angry and indignant all at the same time and didn't know which way to turn first.

"You tricked me!" Guthrie glared at Brian and Crane who weren't looking all-too innocent.

"No we didn't Guth," Crane said.

"Come on Guth, would we do that to you? I swear she wasn't here when we went to tell you it was safe."

"Yeap I'll vouch for that," Crane stated.

Cat sat in the living room on the floor playing with the twins, her face flaming hotter and hotter with embarrassment.

Daniel decided that was the perfect time to throw the cat amongst the pigeons. "You did know they were here. Al told you they were coming for dinner and Brian, you made sure Roy hid his car so he wouldn't get suspicious."

Brian and Crane groaned and took off running around the table with Guthrie in hot pursuit wanting to kill them.

"Daniel you're next!" Crane yelled as they ran past.

"Gosh it's good to be home." I stood beside Daniel and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It is isn't it?" He kissed me gently.

"I'll drink to that." We turned to see Hannah with a small smile on her face watching the boys. It was the first spark of life we had seen in her.

Tia joined in the chase which made it all the funnier and Cleo was furious when they almost knocked a big dish of baked potato out of her hands but still the fun didn't stop.

Dinner that night was lively as usual with all of the boys picking on Guthrie. Caitlyn however, was different and didn't show as much interest in him as before.

"Allison I've been thinking," Daniel said to me early one morning as he got dressed ready for the day.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up in our bed and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Well I was out fixing that boundary fence yesterday when I ran into Ted from next door. He came and gave me a hand. While we worked we got to talking and he's telling me he's seriously considering selling out. Two of his boys have left home and married as you know and Cleo's gone as well. The house is too big for his wife to manage and the property is getting a bit much for him. The thing is he doesn't want to sell to just anyone, and if he knew of someone in the market for a cattle property, preferably local, to let him know."

"Mmmmm and?" I asked listening.

"And I was thinking perhaps when the money from the LA house comes through we could buy it?"

"How much does he want for it?"

"I don't know yet and he's quite happy to stay there for the next couple of years, even if he has to rent the place back off the buyer. I was thinking if we could negotiate a reasonable price and keep them on as tenants, plus get him to manage the place that would help us out with the loan while we stay here. Just think about it? Our very own place and still close by."

"It would be nice I guess, I've never thought of leaving the ranch house. It's been my home for so long now. I could start my horse breeding business like I've always wanted too."

"Well we may have to do something because if we do have another baby there isn't going to be enough room in here for four of us."

"I know. Do you really think we could Daniel?" I asked, my eyes shining at the thought of our very own home.

"Yes I do." He sat down beside me and started kissing my neck.

"If you're trying to convince me by seducing me lets just say its working." I turned my head slightly and kissed him. "I think it's a great idea."

"I'll have a chat to Ted and see if we can't work something out."

The next two years flew by quickly and life went on. Hannah never mentioned the loss of the baby but her and Adam did seek a bit of counseling. I think what helped most was being back home amongst friends and family who were never far away.

Roy and Cat developed a great father/daughter relationship. Brian helped out with advice and ideas left, right and center. Cat had stopped pursuing Guthrie much to his surprise, and left him alone. As Cat grew though Guthrie found he was warming to her more and more. She was smart and intelligent and when he bothered to talk to her, they would talk for hours.

Hannah received a court summons eighteen months later to come and give evidence against Mick. She and Adam both went back down to LA. Regan had also been summoned and the three of them caught up and had a wonderful time. Adam returned saying Mick wasn't the Mick we used to know.

Jazz's first and second birthday's passed by as did the twins third and fourth birthdays. Jazz looked exactly like her father and worst thing was she had his gorgeous smile. That made it all the more harder on me to say no to either of them. She went through a phase while she was teething where she found she loved the boys hat brims. Often you'd fine her lying on her back, hat clutched in her hands biting on the brim. I joked they were the cheapest teething ring's in the world. The boys were not impressed as she tended to leave copious amounts of baby slobber behind

Daniel and I bought Ted Carson's property and kepy him and his wife on as manager's. We weren't doing so well in the baby department though and had so far suffered through three miscarriages. It was horrible and I was starting to fear getting pregnant even though I really wanted a brother or sister for Jazz. The doctor was doing a series of tests and things to see if we could find a reason for them. So far nothing had shown up.

All of us were two years older. Guthrie, Evan and Brian were now the only brothers still living at the ranch. Ford was in the flat in town with Cleo and Crane lived at Molly's and Tia had started school. She still shared the attic with Brian. She and Cat got along despite the huge age difference and did lot's of things together. Quite often they disappeared on long rides and would be gone all day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Party Time

With the spring came Adam's birthday and Cat's 14th Birthday. They were a day apart. We decided to throw Adam a surprise party but also combine Cat's with it.

"Daddy!" Jazz squealed and clapped her little hands as Daniel came downstairs the morning of Cat's birthday. She was happily demolishing a banana.

Daniel slid into his seat and tickled her tummy. She laughed and blew raspberries at him.

At that moment the back door opened and Crane and Molly walked in to join us for breakfast.

"Morning, you guys leave us any coffee?" Crane asked.

"No," All the boys chorused.

"Yes you did. Daddy just made a new pot because he said you were coming to visit," Tia proudly dobbed in Brian.

We all laughed at the look he gave Tia. She only smiled innocently back at him. She was definitely her father's daughter.

At that moment Roy and Cat came walking in as well.

"Morning everyone, any breakfast left?" Roy asked.

"Dad hasn't done the shopping yet so there's nothing to eat at home," Cat informed us.

"Grab a seat and I'll cook some bacon and eggs for you. Oh and Happy Birthday Cat." Hannah went into the kitchen. Two seconds later she ran and straight into Evan's room, heading for the bathroom.

"Now if that isn't morning sickness I don't know what is. Hannah are you pregnant again?" Adam yelled. "It's the fifth time this week you've been sick. Hey that's my coffee, Shorty." Adam held his coffee cup up out of the way so Bella couldn't reach it.

"Oh please Dad, I really like it."

"Yeah I know, you drink the lot. No Bella, not this time."

"I don't like you anymore," She cried and stormed off.

"Good because I don't like you either."

Whatever Adam was drinking she had to have it and while Adam usually didn't mind he did draw the line at coffee. The twins were active enough without adding caffeine to their diet.

I could smell the bacon and eggs starting to burn and got up to rescue them until Hannah returned. However, it wasn't long before I was feeling mighty queasy myself.

"Can someone take over for me please, I think I'd better get dressed," Hannah asked as she came back from Evan's bathroom.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Al, you've turned an interesting shade of green," Evan so kindly pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No problems ladies, go and get dressed." Adam said while both of us ran upstairs to get away from the smell.

"Stay there Dad, I'll do it," Brian disappeared into the kitchen and quickly served up their breakfasts.

"Don't call me Dad!" Adam complained yet again.

"Al where are you going? You haven't finished breakfast?" Daniel called out cheekily after me. Adam shot Daniel a quizzical look and Daniel shrugged.

"Could be," Daniel commented.

"Great, two pregnant women in the house, this is not going to be fun," Brian commented handing plates to Roy and Cat.

"So Cat what did you get for your birthday?" Molly asked.

"Haven't got it yet. Dad says I have to wait. Regan sent over a really pretty dress though."

"You'll have to wear it sometime and impress old Guthrie here." Evan prodded his brother who had been quiet throughout most of the morning. Unbeknown to his brothers he hadn't had any sleep as he had been out on a date all night.

"I need a shower," Guthrie stated. He also disappeared upstairs.

Cat never said a word.

Ford and Cleo came walking in at that moment holding hands. It was a Saturday and college was over for the week. They were coming up to the end of their third year.

"Morning everyone," Ford said.

"Hi Cleo, hi Ford," We all chorused. They sat down and helped themselves to coffee.

"Happy Birthday Cat, what did you get?" Cleo asked.

"I haven't got it yet, Dad says I have to wait but Regan sent me a pretty dress."

"Yeah? That's great, wish I could have a pretty dress." She looked meaningfully at Ford.

"What's the point of buying you a dress when you won't be able to fit in it in six months?"

"Ford! You weren't supposed to say anything," Cleo cried indignantly.

"You plan on getting fat Cleo?" Crane asked and Molly smacked him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder.

"You don't say things like that," Molly lectured.

Crane glared at her.

Brian groaned, "Let me guess? You're pregnant too?"

Cleo nodded, the biggest smile on her face. They were both clearly very happy and excited about it. "Three months."

"Well congratulations and let me say I'm glad you don't live here anymore," Crane stated.

"Why?" Ford asked.

"Because it looks like Hannah and Allison are also pregnant and two pregnant women in this house is going to be murder."

"Killer hormones," Roy quipped and they all laughed.

"So how long are you going to have to wait for your present Cat?" Molly asked.

"Not long, I'm taking her to get it just as soon as everyone's finished breakfast."

Evan's coffee cup hit the table with a clatter as did Caitlyn's empty glass.

"I'm finished." They both said at the same time.

Roy smiled but before he could say anything Crane spoke up.

"Well I have something to tell everyone so let's wait for the others to come back and then you can go get your present."

"Hasn't Roy given you your present yet?" Hannah asked as she came downstairs looking better. She carried a sleepy Jake who had just woken up.

"Nope."

"Hello sleepy head," Ford took Jake from her.

"Aunty Cleo's pregnant," Tia spoke up. "And Uncle Adam says you are too." Everyone looked at her.

"Well I'd say your Uncle Adam's right." She tossed him a white stick which he caught with ease. It was a positive pregnancy test. "Congratulations honey," he gave Bella to Roy and went and gave her a cuddle.

"Uncle Daniel says Aunty Allison is too," Tia spoke up again.

"Dam this girl's getting good at dropping bombshells," Evan commented.

"What can I say? She's learnt it from the master." Brian smirked.

"Is she?" Molly asked.

"Good at dropping bombshells? Definitely," Brian chuckled and earn't himself a look from Molly.

"Not sure, probably too early to tell, but she hasn't been looking real good and she keeps complaining of nausea."

"So what have I missed?" Guthrie asked coming downstairs.

"Well Hannah and Cleo are pregnant, Cleo's three months and it looks like Allison might be too. Cat is still waiting to get her birthday present and Crane and I have something to tell you all," Molly took the wind out of everyone's sales as she answered his question.

"Well what is it?"

"When Allison comes back down we'll tell you," Crane replied.

"We could be here to Christmas in that case," Roy said.

"Well aren't you lucky it's not Christmas," I snapped at him sarcastically having heard his comment as I sat back down feeling marginally better.

Daniel and Adam looked at each other, "definitely," they both said at the same time.

"Honey you got a spare one of them things?" Adam asked.

"Yeap."

"Better lend it to Al she might need it."

"Okay," Hannah ran back upstairs to grab the second pregnancy test from the box. "Here you go Al," she tossed it to me. "May as well do it now and find out for sure."

"What have you been saying?" I glared at Daniel.

"Nothing, we were just commenting on how tired and snappy you've been lately."

"Yeah, and then he told us how awful you've been looking," Roy added.

"Don't forget complaining of nausea in the morning," Brian said.

I looked from one to the other in sheer amazement. I had only just started to suspect I was pregnant and here they all were with their minds made up. And what was Hannah doing with pregnancy tests? Was she pregnant too?

"Oh great," I stood looking at the foil package.

"Go on Al, you may as well find out," Daniel encouraged me. I went back upstairs and returned five minutes later. "Well?" He asked me.

"Yeap, probably about five weeks if my estimates are correct."

"Right that does it, I'm moving. Roy, can I come and stay at your place?" Guthrie asked.

"Sure, you can share with Cat." Roy grinned.

Cat turned bright red as the whole table laughed at the pair.

"No way, he can have Rex's old room," Caitlyn stated.

"No he can't that's mine. I'm moving too," Evan jumped in.

"Why is everyone leaving just because I'm pregnant?" I asked forgetting that it was highly probable that Hannah was too.

"Looks like those pregnancy hormones have kicked in already," Brian quipped.

"Ot oh Aunty Allison's getting mad," Tia spoke up and everyone looked at me. Daniel picked up my hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

"It's okay Beautiful, Hannah and Cleo are pregnant too. Cleo's three months. Cat is waiting patiently for her birthday present and Crane and Molly have something to tell us."

"Oh," I looked down as I felt a burning sensation in my eyes.

"If she's pregnant too, Tia and I are leaving town," Brian commented.

"You can go Dad, but I'm staying. I want to see the babies," Tia piped up.

Suddenly Crane let out a shrill whistle and everyone went quiet. "I've asked this wonderful Spanish redhead to be my wife and she has agreed. I trust that is better than being pregnant?"

"You bet!" Evan agreed and jumped up to shake his brothers hand.

"I suppose you want to book Shay's garden?" Adam asked as he got to his feet to congratulate his brother.

"Yeap," Crane laughed accepting the well wishes warmly from his family, Molly too.

When all the congratulating was over and the talk had died down Cat asked, "Can I please have my present now?"

"Of course you can. It's down in the barn," Roy answered her.

"It's not is it?" Her eyes held the answer as she looked at Roy.

"Maybe, but we'll just have to go and see won't we?"

"It is, it is!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh Dad thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around him before running out the back door and down to the barn.

"Guess that's our cue to move," Adam laughed.

We all filed out the door and down to the barn. In one of the stalls with a huge red bow tied around its neck was Cat's very own horse.

Hannah was eight weeks pregnant and I was the predicted five. I had to take it easy and was banned from doing anything strenuous which was fine by me. I really wanted to see the pregnancy through.

That night the party was on and plans were made to keep Adam away from the ranch for the afternoon. It was decided Evan, Ford and Guthrie would take him up to the mountain cabin for a day of reapir work after the winter snow. They had strict instructions not to return until six that evening.

Hannah, Cleo and Molly prepared all the food. I got to ice and decorate cakes as well as arrange platters of fruit and cheese. Brian and Crane put together a makeshift wooden platform for dancing on. Daniel's band would naturally provide the music.

Everything went well and we pulled the whole thing off nicely. The look on Adam's face when he realized it wasn't just a teeny bopper party was a classic. All he could do was stammer until eventually he let out a huge yell of happiness. The party was under way.

Cat invited her friends from school which included a couple of boys and Daniel made sure he played some slow songs for her. Only thing was none of the boys she had invited danced with her. They paired off with her friends instead. She was so disappointed that she disappeared outside and down the side of the barn where she could she a few tears in private.

"Cat, what's the matter?" Guthrie's voice reached her, full of concern. He had seen her leave the barn and felt he should at least make sure she was alright. He sat down on the hay bale beside her. "Why is the birthday girl crying at her own party?" He handed her a piece of rag from his pocket.

"Nobody want's to dance with me," She sniffled.

"Nobody as in Kevin and Stuart you mean?" Cat nodded. "So why won't these boys dance with you?"

"They're too busy dancing with Megan and Trisha. In fact they've been talking to them all night and I wish I'd never invited them now. It's not fair!" She cried crankily. "I'm never going to get a boyfriend!"

"Oh Cat, there's plenty of time for boys. You're only 14. I was 16 before I had my first real girlfriend."

"How old were you when you first kissed a girl?" She asked seriously. One look at her face and Guthrie knew she really wanted to know.

"Well my brothers tell me I was five at the time." He laughed. "I didn't get to kiss any girl until I started seeing Vicki when I was 16. She was the first girl to get that pleasure."

"You make it sound like something sacred?"

"Well it is I suppose. The first time is pretty hard and you want to be comfortable and with a person who makes you feel comfortable too. Don't be in a hurry Cat, it's a pretty special moment and you don't want to miss it."

"I probably won't even get there, seeing as how I keep getting bypassed for my friends." She looked like she was about to cry again.

"Tell you what, how would you like to dance with me?" Guthrie got his feet, bowed deeply and held out his hand to her. "Miss Caitlyn would you do the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

Cat couldn't help but smile. "Why Mr. McFadden, I'd be honored." She put her hand in his and allowed him to take her inside. Guthrie signaled to Daniel to play a slow song and then drew Cat onto the dance floor, pulling her in close.

At the end of the dance he leant down and kissed her very lightly on the mouth. For the rest of that night Cat saw stars, she was so happy.

I was playfully dancing with Tia and Bella when I nudged Brian and pointed out Guthrie and Cat.

"Cradle snatcher," Brian commented wrinkling his nose and making me laugh.

"I think he actually feels something for her but she's too young for it."

"Shay loved to dance." Brian reminisced. He stared off into space not really listening to me.

"You are never going to get over her are you?"

"Nope and you know what? I don't want too. She was everything to me and I don't think I'll ever find anyone as good as her."

"Ahhhh Brian, the 30 year old gigolo," I giggled.

"And the 40 and 50 year old, hell, I'll keep going until I drop dead."

"Yeah, right on top of one of them." We started to laugh at the picture I was painting.

"Just think, Tia's going to beat you down the aisle."

"That she will and I hope whoever it is, is just as good as her Mum was. At least I can say that I was married."

"True."

"And I have just had a thought."

"What's that?"

"How about a dance? It feels like ages since we've partnered up for some reason."

"Okay."

"Only don't rupture your appendix and don't go into labour on me," Brian laughed at the disasters that seemed to occur when we danced together.

"I can't rupture something that I don't have and I can't have something that isn't ready yet."

The party went on well into the early hours of the morning. The kids fell asleep around ten and were put to bed. Cat and I called it quits at midnight. She fell asleep beside me on the bed. Daniel's band played on and off through out the night. We found him, the band members and the boys at eight the next morning. They were propping each other up in the middle of the dance floor, bleary eyed and singing off key at the tops of their voices.

Evan, Crane, Guthrie and Brian's dates had all gone to sleep in the hayloft which had been christened the make out loft. Goodness knows how many couples had climbed the ladder, during the night and snuggled down in the hay for a bit of kissing and anything else they could get away with. Hannah and I joked that we should have charged admission as we would have made a fortune.

Everyone had a good time and by mid-morning the guys were all sound asleep in the middle of the dance floor, lying pretty much where they dropped.

Hannah, Cleo, Molly, Caitlyn, myself and even Tia shook our heads closed the barn doors and left them to sleep. We grabbed up the twins and Jazz and went for a picnic and a swim in the nearby creek. The days were certainly warming up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Picnic's And Houses

Cat and I packed picnic baskets with left over party food while the others organized drinks, blankets and anything else we needed. We piled into the truck and I drove us all out to the creek. At least I was allowed to swim which is exactly what I did. The water was warm and we had a lovely time splashing in the creek. Jazz chased after the twins and they all ran around squealing with excitement. When they started fighting we unpacked the food. We were all surprised at how hungry we were and it was all gone in 10 minutes. Cat lay back on the blanket with a huge contented sigh.

"How long do you think it's going to be before her bubble bursts?" I asked Hannah.

"I'd say about a month."

"Did you have fun last night Cat?" Molly asked with her casual know-it-all look.

"Was Guthrie a good dancer?" I asked.

"How about a good kisser?" Cleo threw in.

"He should be, he's been practicing since he was 5 and now he goes out on a date just about every night of the week." Hannah threw in.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes to all your question."

Cleo leaned up against a tree staring off into space with a huge contented smile.

"Don't tell me Guthrie kissed you too?" I asked her.

"Nope only Ford."

"I should think so, whatever you're thinking about Cleo, it must be good." Molly commented.

Cleo blushed and sat up a little. "Sorry, I was thinking about the house Ford and I are going to build."

"Where are you going to build?" I asked giving Jazz a sandwich.

"Right over there on that hill."

"Seriously?"

"Yeap, of course we haven't asked Adam yet if that's okay and Ford doesn't really know who actually owns the ranch-"

"I can help out on that one, you all do. The title's in all seven names but there is a condition that if one wants to sell their share they can only sell it to the others," Hannah butted in.

"Hey that's great. That means we only have to let everyone know what we are doing."

"That's right. Probably a good idea to ask first though."

"Yeah or they'll all get insulted because they didn't know about it."

Cleo laughed, "That would not be good. Six indignant McFadden's."

"Worse than two pregnant women in the house at the same time," Molly quipped.

"Mummy, mummy come for swim." Bella ran over to us and begged Hannah to go for a swim.

"Alright I'm coming." She got to her feet.

We all got up and collected screaming kids and threw them in. Molly and Cleo picked Cat up by the hands and ankles and threw her in.

It was a lovely day and it wore the kids out beautifully. They were sound asleep as we pulled up at the house. None of them stirred as we carried them upstairs and put them to bed. As I came into our room I found Daniel stretched out on our bed sound asleep. Obviously our party animals had moved. Roy was asleep on one lounge and Crane on the other. The others had made it to beds.

The next day the boys were all back at work tending their cattle. A couple of them nursed sore heads but most were fine, tired more than anything. The afternoon brought them home all dirty, happy and heading for showers and dates.

Ford and Cleo came over after College and stayed for dinner. Because there was so many of us now the kids were always fed first. When the rest of us ate they ran around caging bits of food and drink off everyone. Tia sat up with us at the table now and was forever telling Brian and Crane how she always ate up all her dinner.

There was a lull in the conversation and Ford spoke up.

"We want to build a house."

"Where?" Crane asked.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"How?" Guthrie asked.

"When?" Daniel asked.

"Where is here on the ranch but on the other side of the creek. When is pretty much straight away. Why is because we like it here but Cleo and I have decided we want lots of children and Roy's flat is going to be too small and so is this house. How? Well Guthrie, if you don't know how to build a house by now then obviously Dad hasn't taught you right." Ford stressed the word Dad.

"Hey watch who you call Dad," Adam retorted.

"I think it's a lovely idea," I spoke up.

"So do I." Hannah stated. "It'll be nice having more family members nearby given the fact Crane's going to be way over on the other side of town."

"Well its okay by me," Daniel said, "Now you can stop pinching me Al, I've told them the answer you wanted."

"I am not doing any such thing!" I cried at the comment.

"Gotcha!" The whole table laughed while I glared at him.

"Me too, think it's a great idea that is," Evan said.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Yeap," "sure," "fine," "whatever," came all the varied answers.

"Do you have enough to start building?" Adam asked as Jake climbed up onto his knee. "You want my carrots?"

"Yeap, I like carrots," Jake said.

"I know, all the better for me." Adam let him have the carrots, he hated carrots.

"We've got a little while yet because the plans have to be drawn up. We aren't really sure yet of exactly what we want."

"Uh-huh, and are you going to build it yourselves?"

"Yes but we were also hoping to get a little help from you guys too?" Ford asked anxiously.

"I think we can do that."

"Hey that means you'll be moving out of Roy's flat when you're done?" Evan half asked, half stated.

"Yeap why do you want it?"

"Yeah, then I'd have somewhere private," he glared at all of us with that comment, "What do you reckon Guth?"

"Sounds alright to me. With all the babies popping out around here they'll be wanting our rooms anyway."

"We won't be moving straight away, we've still got to build it yet."

"That's cool, we can wait."

"Now you wouldn't be trying to run away from your little girlfriend, would you Guthrie?" Brian asked.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist a dig over that one," I commented to Hannah.

"Oh that's right, little brother here, has sent the Cat flying," Evan quipped and we all laughed at the comment.

"Hey I only danced with her."

"And kissed her. We know, we saw you."

"Hey, she was upset; I just tried to cheer her up. None of the boys she invited would dance with her."

"Ah huh, like we believe that one." Crane stated. The comments started flying left, right and center. Hannah, Cleo and I bailed out of the crossfire by starting to clean up the table.

Three weeks later I suffered my fourth miscarriage. The good thing to come out of that was the cause of the miscarriages. I had a rare blood disorder that caused the immune system to attack the unborn fetus. At least we had an answer.

Two months later as College finished up for the summer, Ford and Cleo walked in with a set of plans and work on their house started.

Sibling rivalry started to become a serious issue for the twins that summer and all of us spent copious amounts to time breaking up fights. The only way to keep them happy was to separate them.

Molly was getting preparations underway for their wedding and Crane was a little overstretched in work. He worked Molly's farm, with her help, helped Ford build his house and also helped Adam out with our ranch. He was starting to spread himself a little too thin and it was starting to show. Adam had to boot him off working at the ranch which helped to alleviate most of the problem. No one could work two ranches and help build a house. Molly was eternally grateful as it was putting a strain on their relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Brian And Tia

One morning during the summer the phone rang with Shay's sister, Janice. She was calling to let Brian know her Dad had had a massive heart attack. He also had a collapsed lung and wasn't expected to see the week out. He was asking to see Brian and his granddaughter, Tia.

"Where's Brian working today?"

"Not sure why? Who was it?"

"It was Janice, Shay's sister, her Dad's in hospital with a suspected heart attack and collapsed lung. He hasn't got long to live and he wants to see Brian and Tia."

"Well Tia's with Cat and all the kids, swimming down at the creek. I'll have to ask at Ford's where Brian is," Hannah replied.

"I'll take the truck collect Tia if you can find Brian."

"Done."

By early afternoon Brian and Tia were on their way to the hospital. Both were quiet and Tia scooted over to sit close to her father while he drove. Brian looped his arm around her.

"Do you think Grandpa is going to be okay Dad?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I really don't."

"Will he die?"

"Quite possibly."

"Will he go to heaven and be with Mummy?"

"You betcha. Your Mum's probably hovering around nearby waiting for him."

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because then Mum won't be so lonely and Grandpa will have someone else to go catching Tadpoles with."

Brian laughed, "This is true." He pulled into the hospital car park. "Come on; let's go see your Grandpa one last time."

Tia nodded and climbed down out of the truck.

Roger Castle was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and monitors and Tia shrank back in fear against her father. Brian had forgotten to warn her things might not be a pretty sight. Janice came over and gave Brian a hug. She then took Tia off to find some soda so Brian could have a minute alone with her Mum and Dad. Krystal sat beside the bed holding tight to her husband's hand. Brian put his hand gently on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up.

"Oh Brian it's you. I thought it was one of the nurses. Where's Tia?"

"Janice has taken her to get some soda. What happened?"

"He's been looking really haggard the past couple of days and complaining about being short of breath. When he got up this morning he was carrying on about chest pain and next thing I know he's unconscious on the kitchen floor. I rang the ambulance and well here we are. They suspect it was a heart attack but to make things worse his lungs collapsed."

"Allison said he wanted to see me?"

"Yes, he comes too every now and again and keeps asking to see you and Tia. His solicitor brought this in but I don't know what it is." She pointed to a manila folder on a nearby table.

Brian sighed and pulled up a chair. He sat down and prepared to wait. Janice and Tia came back with Soda's and Tia sat on her father's knee. The small family talked quietly as they waited for Roger to come too again.

Later that evening Roger stirred. Tia was asleep on her father's knee, Krystal had nodded off in the chair and Janice had gone to get some dinner from the cafeteria.

"Roger?" Brian saw his eyes were open, lifted Tia off and came over to the bed. "Hey, it's me, Brian."

"Brian, did you bring my little grand daughter?"

"Yes, she's asleep at the moment." Brian went to wake her up but Roger's grip on his arm stopped him. "Leave her," he rasped. "It's you I want to talk too. I want you to have the farm and everything that goes with it. My Solicitor has brought over all the necessary papers for the transfer of title etc."

"Oh Roger, that's kind of you but I can't accept that."

"You can and you will. It's for my grand daughter."

"What about Krystal and Janice?"

"They are well cared for as per their wishes. We sat down after Shay died and talked about what each one of us wanted should something happen to us. We all agreed the farm was to go to you to be looked after for Tia."

"It's very generous of you. All of you."

"There is one condition though, my wife and daughter remain living in the house for as long as they like. It is their home."

"Of course."

"Grandpa?" Tia woke up.

"How's my little tadpole?"

"I'm okay. Are you going to die?" She climbed up onto the bed.

"I'm afraid so little one."

"That's okay; Mummy's waiting for you in heaven so you can catch tadpoles together."

That statement brought a huge smile to Roger's face.

"Can you smile for me? Do you think you can do that?" He asked her.

Tia nodded and her face lit up in a big beaming smile that was an exact replica of her mothers. Roger lay back on his pillows and sighed. "Ahhhh my beautiful Shay." He drew his last breath. Alarms started ringing which roused Krystal and brought a nurse hurrying in.

"What's happened Brian?" Krystal asked alarmed.

"He's gone Krystal."

"Oh god no!" She wailed and put her head down to cry all the time holding onto his hand. Janice came hurrying in.

"What's happened?"

"Sorry Janice he's gone." Janice's knees sagged and Brian caught her. He held her while she cried. Tia went and sat on Krystal's knee and while she didn't cry she comforted her grandma as best she could.

The nurse quietly disconnected tubes and machines and left the little family to grieve.

"Daddy?" Tia asked three days later. They were on their way back to the Ranch after Roger's funeral.

Brian had sat down with the Solicitor and signed all the necessary papers etc to transfer the farm into Tia's name. Brian was to manage it for her until she was 21 then it was up to her to do with it as she pleased. It was a huge property and bordered Molly's place which Brian was excited about as he would have one of his brothers nearby. They decided to combine the two properties and work them together.

"Yes honey."

"If I go to hospital will I die?"

"I hope not. Hospitals are actually places that try to make you better but sometimes they can't."

"Just like grandpa and Rexie."

"Rex? He's in Hawaii with his mum and Ella how can he be in hospital?"

"I don't know he just is. Cat and I heard a voice on the answering machine saying he was in hospital and for Uncle Roy to ring."

"When was this?"

"Today just before we left for Grandpa's funeral."

"And this was at your Uncle Roy's place?"

Tia nodded. 'Oh great,' Brian muttered to himself quietly. He knew Roy had headed out early that morning with Adam and weren't expected back until late that day.

"Hannah!" Brian called as soon as he walked in the door to the ranch.

"Yes Brian?" She sensed the urgency in his voice.

"Did Adam say where he was heading out to today?"

"He and Roy are up checking the mountain herds, why?"

"According to Tia, Rex is in hospital. She and Cat heard a message on Roy's answering machine this morning."

"Oh goodness, we'll just have to wait till they come in."

"Yeap, I'm afraid so, they could be anywhere up there. I'll go over to Roy's and check the message maybe there's a number or something to ring."

"Good idea how was the funeral?"

"Very nice, he would have loved it."

"That's good. Tia, Cat's down at the creek if you'd like to go and join her."

"Okay," she ran upstairs to get her swimmer's on.

Brian was back fifteen minutes later. "It's Regan who rang. He's in the Oncology Ward of San Fran Memorial. He won't let them operate until he speaks to his dad."

"Oncology is cancer." Hannah said in a horrified voice.

"I know. I have the number of his room so I gave it a ring but there was no answer."

"Guess we'll have to wait. I wonder what's happened?"

For the rest of the day both Brian and Hannah were beside themselves with worry. They knew Roy would drop everything and go running to his son's bedside. We all caught the worry bug and by the time Adam and Roy did return all of us were waiting for them on the verandah of the house.

The sun was setting and they came sauntering up from the barn laughing. Adam was covered in mud and Roy was teasing Adam something terrible. They stopped at the bottom of the steps when they saw the whole family waiting.

"Nothing's happened to the kids has it?" Adam asked worriedly.

"No there okay. It's Rex; he's in hospital," Hannah said.

"What? How do you know this?" Roy asked.

"Regan rang this morning and left a message on your answering machine. Tia and Cat overheard it just before we left for Roger's funeral. Regan's left the phone number for his room because Rex is refusing to go into theatre until he talks to you. He's in the Oncology department." Brian held the bit of paper out to him. Roy took the steps two at a time and ran inside to call the number.

As we filed inside we could hear Roy on the phone. He was almost shouting.

"No Regan, its fine. I'm coming; if I leave right now I'll be there long before midnight. You shouldn't be on your own. Re, you need looking after too, now tell Rex I am on my way." He hung the phone up. "Stubborn woman," he muttered to himself.

"Dad? What's happened?" Cat asked.

"Rex is in a hospital in San Francisco. Regan and Ella are with him. He has tumors on his lungs that are cancerous. They want to go in and cut as much as possible off then hit him with Chemotherapy. Rex is going to be one very sick little boy."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Let's hope so honey." He drew her to him for a hug. "Do you want to stay here with the family or come to San Francisco with me?"

"I want to go with you."

"Okay, well let's go grab some clothes and hit the road its going to be a long drive."

"You two go and pack what you need and I'll get some food ready for you. You can't travel on an empty stomach," Hannah stated.

"Roy?" I followed him outside.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling about Regan now after all this time?"

"I still love her if that's what you're asking?" I nodded. "I've accepted what's happened and now when I think back I was so silly to let her go but we'll sort that out later."

That night after a bit to eat they left for San Francisco. Adam told them to call if they needed anything at all. We didn't see Roy and his family until a year later.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Fighting Overprotectiveness

Crane and Molly's wedding passed us by and Tia turned seven. In another month the Rodeo would be here, Jazz would be four and the twins would start school.

Daniel volunteered us to go up to the cabin and do some scouting around, find out the location of the cattle before the boys organized the round-up to bring them down in the Autumn.

While we were gone Adam found Hannah in the stables mucking out stalls.

"What do you think you are doing?" He exploded at her out of the blue.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm mucking out the stalls."

Adam slid off Honey and went to snatch the pitchfork off her. Hannah refused to let go and the dirty hay she was about to put in the wheelbarrow fell on the floor. "Now look what you made me do." She retaliated in anger.

"Hannah you are seven months pregnant, you should be taking it easy."

"You mean sit around and do nothing?" She glared at him.

"Yes, if that's what it takes. Light duties only or you're going to loose that baby."

"For goodness sakes Adam I'm not made of glass. The pregnancy's come this far we are not likely to loose the baby now."

"You don't know that. Daniel and Allison lost theirs."

"Is that what this is about? You're scared I'll loose the baby same as Allison did? Adam how can you be so dumb?! Allison's pregnancies are high risk. She was told from the start to take it easy and even then there were no assurances she'd carry full term. I'm a lot stronger and a lot more advanced than she was. Besides if I miscarry now it will be called labour and there's a good chance the baby will survive."

"You think I'm wrong to worry about my wife and unborn child?"

"No Adam, all I'm saying is I'm not Allison. The chances of what's happened to her are very slim in relation to me. For starters we are two totally different types of women."

"You might be different types of women but all pregnancies are the same."

"No they aren't! Mine are a lot stronger than Allison's, besides her problems are genetic. I don't have any of that trouble."

"It can still happen. Now give me that and go and sit down on that stool over there." He took the pitchfork from her.

"Adam!" She looked at him hurt. He matched her stare. "Oh you're impossible." She turned and walked away towards the house leaving Adam on his own. She was furious.

Late that same afternoon Molly and Cleo showed up to cook dinner and do whatever else needed doing. Adam had rung them behind Hannah's back and she was not happy.

"Hi Hannah, how you feeling?" Molly asked coming in through the back door.

"I'm good, what brings you over here?"

"Adam rang and asked us to come and help with dinner and anything else that needed doing. He was worried about you seeing as how Allison's away and you're pregnant."

"Hi Hannah." Cleo walked in the back door. "Adam gave me a call and asked me to come out and give you a hand."

"Hey look at you, you've dropped," Molly exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm feeling really heavy too, I've been cleaning the apartment like crazy. We think in the next couple of days this little one might decide to show."

"That's great. Well you two sit down and I'll get dinner going." Molly bustled into the kitchen.

"Oh I'll help; I can chop vegetables or something," Cleo replied.

"Okay."

Hannah watched for a moment very tight lipped. "I've got to get a message over to Adam and I'll be right back." Hannah stated walking out the back door.

She tried the barn first but he wasn't there. Next stop was Ford's new place. The bottom story frame was up and they were almost done with the second story. Next would be the roof.

Adam was there hammering something into place.

"Adam! I want to talk to you!" Hannah yelled crankily.

"Be right down honey, I'll just put this last nail in."

Hannah waited for him to hammer his nail in and climb down. "What's up?" He asked putting his hammer away.

"Where the hell do you get off organizing for people to HELP me without even asking first?!" Hannah yelled angrily. She didn't care that Ford and Brian were both up on ladders hearing every word.

"Hannah in case you haven't noticed you are pregnant and should be taking it easy," Adam replied calmly.

"Pregnant yes, but not confined to bed! Never mind the fact that you drag Cleo out here and she's due any day now! She's in a worse state than me you dammed interfering IDIOT!!"

"So I'm an interfering idiot for wanting to look after my wife am I?"

"Yes you are! You should have asked me first. I've been cooking dinner for this family since the day I got here and I intend to keep on doing just that. I cooked dinner, washed clothes, mucked out stalls and rode horses when I was pregnant with the twins and you never had a problem with it then. But suddenly you go all scardy cat on me and I can't move just because something happened to someone else. Stop wrapping me up in cotton wool Adam or you might not have a wife to wrap." Hannah turned to walk away but Adam's hand shot out detaining her.

"Hold it right there! I am not an idiot for wanting to look after you and the baby. That's called caring. But I am your husband and if I think you need looking after then I'll dam well make sure that happens. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy it for a change, most women would."

"I am not most women and if you don't know that by now then you are even a bigger idiot than I first thought!" She shrugged off his hand stalked off. Her back ram-rod straight. Adam sighed and looked up to see a rather amused Brian and Ford peering down at him from their ladders.

"What are you two staring at?" Adam growled.

"Nothing," they went back to work.

Up in the mountain cabin things weren't much better. We were snuggled up cozily in front of the fire sharing some intimate kisses when Daniel started to make a move on me.

"Daniel no," I pulled back from him. " I don't want to do this."

Daniel laid his head back and let out a groan. "What's the matter with you? Every time this past month I've tried to take things further you've pushed me away."

"Well I just don't feel like it. Can't we just kiss and cuddle instead?" I asked trying to snuggle up to him and resume the kissing.

"No dam it we can't." He got up and went and stood in front of the fire. "Now I'd like to know what the problem is. Are you seeing someone else?"

"No!" I cried deeply hurt. "No I'm not how can you even ask me that?"

"Well you're the one who's gone all cold on me, what else am I suppose to think?"

"I don't want to get pregnant again," I answered quietly.

"Why on earth not?!"

"Because I don't want to loose anymore babies!" I cried. "How many miscarriages have I had now?"

"Four."

"Yeah and that's three too many already. I'm getting mighty tired of getting pregnant only to loose them."

"Well we wouldn't loose them if you did as you were told!" Daniel's real anger showed as he lashed out at me, his true feelings bubbling to the surface.

"So you do hold me responsible?" My eyes were burning and my chin was starting to wobble.

"Yes I do! If you sat still and didn't move they would have gone full term!"

"Daniel, even if I did that, there was no guarantee's I'd carry full term, the doctor explained that. It's to do with my immune system, I've got no control over it." The tears started to flow then and I angrily dashed them away but they kept coming.

"Great, now the tears start." Daniel muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but you are really hurting me and I cry when I'm hurt."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you have a defective wife!" As soon as he said the words he knew he was way out of line and that it was the wrong thing to say.

"I can't believe you just said that," I whispered shocked. I laid my head down on my knees and cried. I cried for all the little babies I had lost.

"Allison, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such things to you." Daniel sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off.

"Why? Isn't that how you really feel? Don't bother apologizing to me when you know it's the truth. That's just a waste of good words. I'm going to bed."

"Allison I think we should talk about this."

"No." I answered without turning around. I pulled the dust cover off the second bed when he grabbed me by the arm and turned me around quickly to face him.

"Now you listen to me," He said angrily, "Yes, okay, I do blame you for the loss of our last baby but what has happened has happened. We can't turn back time and everything does happen for a reason but I want more children and I am your husband."

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" I spat out angrily.

"What sort of a man do you take me for? You know I'd never do that to you. I love you."

"Yeah? Then why don't you start showing it." I turned back around from him and continued to finish folding up the dust cover. I pulled the covers back on the bed and got changed.

"Have it your way," Daniel muttered quietly from behind. He walked away to the other bed and also changed.

It was a long hard night for both of us and as soon as it was first light I saddled up and rode home. I didn't want to see Daniel. His words from the night before had cut deep and it hurt.

"Wow your back early," Evan commented when I rode in the barn at ten that morning.

"Yeah I am," I snapped as I slid off my horse.

"Where's Daniel?"

"Still up at the cabin." I pulled the saddle and bridle off and let Smokey go in the yard.

I walked up to the house to find Brian and Hannah lingering over cups of coffee. Hannah looked about as good as I felt. I slammed the back door and both of them looked up startled.

"Sorry, wind must have caught it." I helped myself to coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be back tomorrow?" Brian asked as I sat down beside him.

"Change of plans, I'm back early."

"Okay, I'll leave you ladies to it and get some work done." Brian got to his feet and grabbed his hat.

"See ya's later."

"Bye Brian," Hannah answered him.

"Mummy!" Jazz ran up to me with open arms and a big cuddle, a smile lighting up her face. I picked her up and sat her on my knee. "My mummy," she smiled at Hannah and patted my arm affectionately.

"What happened up there? You look like you wanted to kill Brian then," Hannah asked.

"Oh no just a horrible husband."

"You too huh?"

"Why? What's happened here?"

"Adam's trying to take over because I'm pregnant. He thinks what's happened to you will happen to me."

"But that's ridiculous. You're a much stronger person than me, plus totally different. The chances of you miscarrying at this late stage are miniscule. And even if you did the baby would probably survive anyway."

"I know but he's not listening to voices of reason. What's your excuse?"

"Where to start? Well Daniel wants more babies, I don't and it came out that he actually holds me responsible for the loss of our last baby."

"That's a bit low isn't it? It's not your fault your body acts differently to other pregnant women's."

"Yes that's what I said but he's not listening. I just don't want to fall pregnant again, Hannah. All I do is loose them. The last two times I kept thinking to myself how long before I loose it. I can't do it anymore! I just can't!" The tears started again and she slid her arms around me in comfort.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Jazz asked.

"I'll be okay Sweetie. You're Dad and I had a few words, that's all."

"You know what we need?" Hannah suggested.

"What?"

"A holiday. Just for a couple of days. Take the kids and leave them all here to fend for themselves."

"Sounds good to me but where are we going to go?"

"There's new resort down in Sacramento we could check out. Give us all time to cool down and think things over. I know if I see Adam right now I'll just explode. Did you know he rang Molly and Cleo and asked them to come out and make dinner without even asking me first?"

"That's a bit much, Cleo's about to have the baby."

"That's what I told him but he won't listen to me."

"If we go to this resort we may miss the birth."

"We can see her when we get back, its not like we have to be there or anything and we can always call in and see her as we go."

"Okay, let's go. I'll start packing."

"I'll make the booking."

We packed some clothes, the twins and Jazz, leaving a brief note saying we had gone away for a couple of days and that the kids were with us. We got to Cleo's before lunch and told her what was happening.

Cleo waited until we left her place before hopping in her little run-about and driving straight out to the ranch. She was determined to give the goys a piece of her mind. As she drove she was aware of some small pains but they weren't serious and ignored them. She had been getting them off and on over the past week and consequently wasn't worried.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Talking Yourself Into Labour

Cleo arrived at the ranch to find Adam in the dining room reading our note. He had come in for some lunch.

"Did you know about this?" He asked snappily as Cleo walked in the door.

"Hello Adam, it's nice to see you too. Yes I did know about it, they called in and saw me on their way out. Do them the world of good to get away from your tyrancy."

"My what?!"

"Your tyrancy. You're a tyrant Adam which is why I'm here."

Adam stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was confused and it was obvious.

Cleo shifted her weight aware of a small nagging pain in the small of her back. "What you're doing to that girl is ridiculous. The further a pregnancy advances, the chances of miscarrying are miniscule. Hannah is strong and young, she doesn't have any rare blood disorder like Allison does. It doesn't help that you call Molly and I in to cook dinner for you either. That's insulting to Hannah. If you are that worried about your wife why don't you take care of her yourself?!"

"Cleo it's not like that."

"Well from where I stand at the moment that's exactly what its like only you are too stubborn to see that. You are an idiot Adam, a complete idiot. You don't deserve a wife like Hannah you need a puppet on a string. A tyrant likes to control and dictate to people what to do, well don't look now but that's exactly what you are doing and I don't blame her for leaving." Cleo stopped and gasped for breath. "Oh I need to sit down." She sank into a chair.

"Cleo are you okay?" Adam was getting worried as her face grew pale.

"Yes I'm fine it's those Braxton Hicks thingy's, I've been getting them all week. I'm sorry to yell at you but I think you've really screwed things up this time."

"Obviously." He half-smiled at her. He didn't get a chance to reply as Daniel walked in.

"What's going on I could hear the shouting from the gate?"

"Hannah and Allison are gone." Adam handed the note to him. Daniel read it quickly.

"Typical, run away when the going gets tough," Daniel muttered out loud. Adam tried to warn him about Cleo but she beat him to it.

"Now you listen to me Daniel, your wife is scared and I would be too but instead of supporting her, you're holding it against her."

"I am?" A condescending frown knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yes you are, and like your brother here, you don't deserve her either. I don't blame her for wanting to get away I would too and I'm not a coward as you seem to think she is. When you two had that fight on the eve of our wedding who was the one who screwed up her courage to confront you? She did! She loves you and is so devoted to you that she doesn't want to loose anymore babies and hurt you. Have a heart! The poor girl knows she's not quite normal and you go and rub her face in it. You should be shot! If Ford said things like that to me, he wouldn't be walking straight. Daniel you need to show a little more care where Al's concerned because– oh, my water's just broke."

"Cleo I think we'd better get you off to the hospital." Adam moved towards her.

"No not until I've finished. First babies are always slow. Now you two listen to me. Your wives have gone away not because they are cowards or anything like that; they have gone to give you all a chance to cool down, breathing space if you like. If they stayed things would only get worse and they had the good sense to see that. Daniel, you really need to give Allison a little more credit, she is not as bad as you think and if you don't start taking better care of her you're going to loose her. Open your eyes and start seeing her for who she really is and that's all I'm going to say for a-a-a-a-"The contraction passed and Cleo screwed up her face with it.

"Daniel head over to the house and grab Ford."

"No you stay right there I haven't finished with you yet." Cleo recovered and prepared to finish saying what she had come to say. "Now instead of calling Allison stubborn why don't you pull your head in and consider her feelings for a change?" She was about to say more when another contraction hit her and she looked at them in panic. "They're only four minutes apart, they should be further than that."

"Cleo this baby is coming a lot faster than you think. We've got to get you to the hospital. Daniel you go tell Ford and I'll drive her in."

"Oooohhhh I hope we make it," Cleo panicked.

"We will, it's not far."

"Not far? It's a whole hour!"

"Cleo stop worrying and hold onto my arm, let's go." Adam led her outside and helped her into the car.

Daniel fetched Ford and drove him to the hospital. All the way there he was quiet as he thought about what Cleo had said. He hated to to admit it but Cleo's words had had an effect on him.

Adam and Cleo made it to the hospital with the contractions two minutes apart. A team of medical staff raced out to the car and wheeled her straight into the delivery suite.

As the babies head crowned Ford arrived. Cleo grabbed his hand in relief. "I hear you've been giving my brothers hell." He kissed her and Cleo couldn't resist a smile as she prepared to push again.

"They deserve it. Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

Anthony James McFadden was born at 7 o clock in the evening. Adam and Daniel waited around until after the baby was born before heading home. They said they'd bring the family back the next day to visit.

On the way home they talked about what Cleo had said. It didn't take long before they were admonishing and lecturing each other on what they had done wrong where their wives were concerned. It also didn't take long to realize they'd both been acting royally stupid where the girls were concerned.

Hannah and I walked into the apartment suite we had booked to find two huge bunches of roses waiting for us. The kids loved them and jumped from foot to foot wanting to know who they were from.

"This one's yours Al," she handed me the white florist card.

"Baby born, little boy, Cleo well. I'm sorry for what I said and in my eyes you're perfect, love Daniel." I read out.

"Adam says the same thing, except he's got sorry for being a tyrant and next time he'll know better."

"A tyrant?" We looked at each other, "Cleo." We both said at the same time and laughed.

Two days later we returned home to two very apologetic husbands. To this day we still laugh about Cleo telling the boys off and sending herself into labour.

Daniel and I decided to consult with a specialist before we tried for another baby. It was decided that as soon as we knew I was pregnant he would do a blood transfusion so there would be healthy blood in my system to assist the pregnancy to take.

The specialist also suggested we take a break from trying to help reduce the pressure and tension we were unintentionally putting on ourselves.

A week later and the family ordered Ford and Cleo to move to the ranch with the baby. Cleo had been home two days and keenly felt the isolation of the flat as she struggled to cope with the baby. Ford was gone all day building the house or working the ranch and it was hard. Hannah and I eventually suggested they come back to the ranch where there was family around to help out.

So Evan and Guthrie moved into the flat while Cleo, Ford and 'the Ant' as Ford called him moved into Evan's old room.

Over the next couple of weeks I was busy practicing for the annual Rodeo, having decided to enter the Barrel Racing just for some fun. Brian was training me and according to him, he thought I had a pretty good chance.

"How was that time?" I yelled out to him as I completed another circuit. We were trying to get my time down under four minutes.

I rode over to where he leaned on the fence.

"Three point thirty six. You did it, Al." Brian grinned showing me the stopwatch.

"Yeah!" I yelled excited, " You know who would have loved this?" I asked when I calmed down.

"Who?"

"Cat, it's a shame she's not going to be here for it."

"Actually she is. Tia and I are picking her up off the train in an hour. It's meant to be a surprise."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I believe she's staying with us until Roy returns from San Fran because she doesn't want to miss the start of the school year and she didn't want to start school there."

"Oh that's great."

Sure enough at eight that night Cat was back with us and all excited.

Roy and Regan had talked and sorted their differences out. When Rex was well enough to travel they were coming home to be a family again. We all cheered. It was good news. The operation to remove the tumors off Rex's lungs was successful and so far the chemotherapy had worked. According to Cat, Rex was very thin, weak and bald but in good spirits despite being knocked around heavily by the chemo.

I was starting to suspect I was pregnant despite our rule of not trying for awhile. I didn't say anything to Daniel until after the rodeo. If I did there'd probably be all sorts of trouble especially as I was riding in the Rodeo. So I sneaked off to see the specialist and he did the first blood transfusion then an ultrasound three days later. Everything was looking very good.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – The Big Day

The morning of the rodeo dawned bright and sunny. It was going to be a hot day. Crane, Molly, Evan and Guthrie were to meet us there. Cleo stayed home with Anthony but would join us later that night for dinner and dancing. Cat volunteered to babysit. Jazz loved the rodeo and sat proudly on her fathers shoulders. He fed her anything and everything and the boys worked hard at winning each kid something.

"I remember Brian doing the exact same thing with Tia just a few years ago." I commented. Adam had Bella up on his shoulders and Ford had Jake. Hannah and Brian had Tia between them.

We were strolling back to the stands to watch more of the events when they called mine.

"Ohhhhh here we go."

"You'll be fine Al, just remember what I told you," Brian called as I headed back to the horse float to get Smokey ready. I found Cat saddling her horse and Evan saddling mine.

"Ready to go Cat? Thanks Evan." I took the reins from him and mounted up.

"Yeah, hey Al? If I beat you, no hard feelings?"

"Definietly. And if I beat you no hard feelings?"

"Deal." Cat and I shook hands.

The PA crackled into life announcing the final call for competitors. We rode off to where we were supposed to be.

The next twenty minutes seemed to drag when suddenly I was there, lined up, in front of the gate waiting to go. The gate flung back with a clang and Smokey lurched himself forward with little encouragement. The next three and a half minutes went by in a blur and all I remembered were the loud whistles and cheers as I completed the circuit. I held the second lowest time over all. Cat held first place.

The next event was the bronco riding and Brian was up. Cat and I hurried back, unsaddled the horses and joined the others to watch.

Daniel gave me a huge cuddle and a kiss as we joined the family in the stands. Jazz and the twins were glued to the fence watching excitedly. All three of them did enough clapping and cheering for everyone.

Tia sat next to Ford very quiet, her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she waited for her father to appear.

Brian was 5th out of the gate and it was looking promising when he lost his grip. He took a tumble, catching his foot in one of the ropes as he went down.

"Dad!" Tia screamed leaping to her feet and moving fast towards the fence and ring. Adam chased after her grabbing hold quickly before she put herself in danger.

"Tia, honey just wait till they catch the horse then we'll go together okay?" He spoke to her quietly, his whole face a picture of fear and worry. He held Tia tightly in his arms and pushed her face into his shoulder telling her not to look.

We watched in horror as Brian was repeatedly thrown up into the air and slammed into the ground like a matchstick. It was like someone had superglued us to the stand, none of us could move.

The rodeo clowns lept into action, roping and subduing the horse. Two officials worked frantically to free Brian. He lay on the ground not moving.

"Let's go Tia," Adam said quietly to her when they led the horse out of the ring. He climbed the fence, lifted Tia over and they both hurried over to their unconscious brother and father.

The rest of us were left to make our way over to the officials tent's behind the ring.

"How's it looking Evan?" Daniel asked when we reached the first aid tent.

"He's in pretty bad shape. There could be possible spinal injuries. They're organizing an air ambulance and flying him down to Sacramento."

"Is Adam going with him?"

"We're not sure. Tia's in a bit of a state and won't leave her father's side but they don't know if there is going to be enough room in the chopper for Adam and Tia or even Adam. They won't know anything until the chopper gets here."

"Hi guys, I heard something's happened to Brian?" Crane came walking up with Molly. They had just arrived and people were telling him left right and center that his brother was thrown from a horse.

"Brian lost his grip on the bronc but as he went down his foot caught in the ropes and he was thrown around. They're organizing the air ambulance to fly him to Sacramento for treatment." I filled them in.

"So he's still alive?" Crane asked worriedly.

"Yes, only just apparently. He's having trouble breathing but they aren't sure if that's due to cracked ribs or spinal damage." Evan filled in.

"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked.

"The twins? Where's the twins?" I suddenly remembered them and panicked.

"Ford's taken the twins and Jazz back to the horse float. He and Cat will look after them for now," Daniel soothed me. In all the excitement I had forgotten all about the children.

At that moment the tent flap parted and Adam appeared looking scared and trying to fill out some forms.

"How is he Adam?" Hannah asked.

"It's too early to say. You can sit with him if you want."

Hannah nodded and went inside the tent.

"Here I'll do that," I said as I watched Adam trying to make sense of the forms but couldn't. I took the clipboard from him and filled them out. When I'd finished I took them back inside finding Hannah sitting with Brian holding his hand tightly. Tia had been given a special seat beside her father and one of the paramedics had her distracted with the medical equipment.

The helicopter landed and we watched as they loaded Brian in. They couldn't really take anyone else but made an exception for Tia, especially after she shot out and kicked one of the air-ambulance guys in the shins and threatened to put his head through the helicopter blades so she could have his seat. She was one tough kid when she needed to be.

Once the helicopter had gone we headed back to the car's and horse float where Ford, Guthrie and Cat all sat watching the kids play.

"What do you want to do Adam?" Crane asked. Evan had brought Brian's horse over and was unsaddling him.

"Well, no point all of us going down and these two ladies here are competing this afternoon so I'll head home with Brian's horse, pick up a change of clothes for Tia and go down to Sacramento. The rest of you stay and enjoy the afternoon."

"I don't know if I could," I commented.

"Me either." Cat echoed. "I don't think I'd concentrate enough to win anything at the moment."

"Girls, I understand where you are coming from but who has spent the most of his own time and effort teaching you two?"

"Brian," Cat and I answered starting to feel like chastised children.

"Right and I know for a fact he'd want you to keep trying." We both nodded. "Stay and compete, give him something to look forward too. It may even help speed up his recovery, Evan you too. All of you, do it for Brian and me." Adam climbed into the cab of the truck and started it up. Guthrie put the twins in the other side with Hannah.

"Okay, Adam. Let us know how Brian goes," Daniel stated.

"Will do." Adam put the truck in gear and eased his way out of the paddock between vehicles.

"Let's hope he pulls through." Daniel stated wrapping his arms around me for comfort.

"Yeap and your up next Evan. Go and win for Brian," Crane stated holding Molly tightly.

Evan nodded and started getting his horse ready. It was a sudued bunch who made their way back to the stands to watch Evan compete. He lost in his event which we all understood.

As the day wore on the shock of what had happened started to wear off and we found ourselves enjoying the afternoon. Cat took out first place in the barel racing and I got fourth which I was pretty happy with. Evan rang the ranch and spoke to Cleo to see if there was any news on Brian. The doctor's were still with him.

We bedded the horses down and prepared for the night time activities although most of us really didn't feel like it. Daniel had spoken to his band and he was free to go if he wanted but decided not too. Music took his mind off things and gave him a sort of release so he agreed to play. Since Daniel was staying I figured I may as well.

Ford offered to take Jazzmine and Cat home and come back with Cleo. Cleo wanted to get out for awhile without Ant, even though they were both so worried about Brian.

Evan actually had a date which he decided to keep.

Guthrie hadn't bothered chasing up a date but he knew he'd find plenty of girls to dance with later.

After dinner was over Evan reported back Brian was out of surgery. His leg and pelvis had been pinned, there were no spinal injuried. He had three cracked ribs and they had stopped all internal bleeding. He was going to be okay and we could see him the next day. All of us cheered.

Adam booked himself, Hannah and Tia into a motel across from the hospital because Tia refused to leave. The nurses had lots of fun looking after her and she had been no trouble. Brian's rodeo days were over and he had to be extra careful riding.

That night Daniel's music seemed to be better than normal as he relaxed and threw himself into it.

It had been a long afternoon but Brian was going to be okay.

The kids were all asleep by ten that night. Cat had given Ant his bottle and he'd gone down like a lamb. She curled up in front of the fire with a good book and all was quiet when she heard footsteps along the verandah.

Quietly she got to her feet and peeked out through the curtain at the window. All she saw was a head and shoulders pass by. She looked around apprehensively for something to use as a weapon. All the family were at the Rodeo Dance and not expected back until midnight, she had also not heard any cars pull up.

She spotted Evan's rifle up against the wall and picked it up. She didn't have a clue how to use it but hopefully it would be enough to scare off any uninvited guest.

She stood in direct line with the front door when she saw the handle start to turn, her heart leaping into her throat, making her palms sweat.

"Stop right there! I do have a gun and I will use it." Cat called out bravely.

There was a small chuckle from outside the door.

"If you shoot me Cat, I'm liable to come back and haunt you." The voice belonged to Guthrie.

"Guthrie, you scared me half to death." She put the rifle down and ran over to unlock the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out dancing with the rest of them?"

"I got bored."

"What? No pretty blonde to seduce you?"

"Ahhh Cat, I do get sick and tired of the girls sometimes."

"So you like the guys now do you?" She spat out a bit too harshly.

His eyebrows rose in surprise at the harshness of her voice. "No, but I do like to be by myself sometimes and I thought of you sitting out here all alone and thought you could use the company."

"Since when do you like spending time with, what were your exact words? Hmmm jail bait wasn't it?"

"You knew about that?" Guthrie looked down ashamed.

"Yes I did and for your information I'm not alone, the kids are here."

"If I had of known you were going to be so prickly I wouldn't of bothered," He stated defensively.

"You should have trusted your instincts." Cat put the rifle back against the wall and sat back down in the armchair where she'd been curled up reading her book. She picked it up and went back toher reading. She was acutely aware of Guthrie but trying not to let it bother her.

"You're right I should have, but I'm here now and I want a cup of coffee."

"Well, you know where the kitchen is," Cat replied without looking up.

Guthrie went and made his coffee. He asked if she wanted one but there was no answer.

"What are you reading?"

"Gone with the Wind."

"Isn't that book something like fifty years old?"

"Yes."

Guthrie finished his cup of coffee and sat there looking around. It was clear Cat wasn't going to talk to him. "Alright I can take a hint. Goodnight Miss. Prickly."

"Goodnight." She didn't look up as he walked out. Guthrie drove back to town and went home. He didn't like to admit it but he had been bothered by Cat's attitude that night.

Cat on the other hand tossed her book aside and sat staring into the fire. She let out the breath she had been holding in. It wasn't that she didn't like Guthrie, in fact, it was just the opposite but she was only fourteen and there was no way a man of twenty was going to take her or her feelings seriously. Plus she didn't trust herself around him and she knew he would be mortified if anything happened between them. To him she was a pesky sister and even though she didn't like it, it was the safest place to be for now.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Recovery

Brian spent six weeks in hospital much to his frustration. As he got better and the pain got less he started to get bored. We all took turns to visit him. Evan and Guthrie laid claim to the Saturday night visit. They'd take their dates out for dinner then join Brian and have a bit of a party. Brian always had one of the nurses with him. They all loved the charming cowboy in room 117, not to mention his little girl. Adam, Hannah and Tia had stayed in the motel for a few days before returning home.

They had arrived one morning to hear Brian flirting with a nurse. Tia grinned at Hannah, "Dad's okay now, we can go home."

Hannah laughed at her perceptivness.

I made regular trips down to see the specialist and have blood transfusion's. The pregnancy was going well and I had every intention of telling Daniel that night.

Each time I went in for one they put me in the room with Brian, seeing as how he was my brother in law and we kept each other company playing cards. Everyone was sworn to secrecy about my visit and why.

Jazz was with me and kept us both highly entertained with her ponies and dollies. A couple of times she went walk about but one of the nurses always found her and brought her back.

After the last ultra-sound confirmed everything was good and the baby was growing nicely I headed for home.

"Here you go, present from Tia." Daniel said as he walked in later that day. He handed Brian a couple of drawings.

Brian checked them out and laughed. "You want to stick them up there with the rest?"

Daniel grabbed some hospital tape and stuck them up on the wall with the others. The wall directly in fornt of Brian's bed was covered with drawings from Tia, Jazz and the twins.

"You just missed your wife." Brian commented putting his foot right in it.

"Did I? I wondered where she'd gotten too."

"She kept me company while the last transfusion was done."

"Last transfusion?" Daniel asked in confusion. "What transfusion?"

"The one she had done today. She hasn't told you yet?"

"No she hasn't. What's going on Brian?"

"She said she was going home to tell you, I just assumed you knew, sorry."

"I haven't seen her except to let her know I was coming here. The only transfusion she would be having would be the one she'll need when she falls pregnant. That little minx. I had a sneaking suspicion she was pregnant again but wasn't sure."

"You aren't going to get all mad at her are you?"

"No, I enjoy being a father too much to do that."

"Yeah it is kind of fun. I can't even remember my life before Tia was born."

"No I can't remember much of it either." Daniel teased. Brian groaned.

Daniel left that night and stopped by a late night florist outside the hospital. There he bought me a huge bunch of white roses and lilies. He knew how much I loved them.

When he got home he left them outside on the porch and went looking for me.

I sat in our rocker chair day dreaming about the child I was definitely going to have when he came striding in looking mad.

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh okay." I knew instantly someone had spilled the beans on what I'd been up too.

"Outside." I got up and followed him downstairs, grabbing my jacket trying to plan what I was going to say and the reasons why. Everyone else was relaxing around the fire and watched in curiosity as I followed him outside.

"It's getting quite chilly now." I stated trying to ease the tension a little. I shivered a bit but it wasn't from cold, it was nerves. Daniel stood with his back to me at the top of the stairs.

"I hadn't noticed," He snapped at me. "I've just come from visiting Brian. He had some very interesting news to tell me."

I swallowed nervously. "Did he?"

"He tells me you spent the day there having a blood transfusion. Now, the only reason I can figure out why you are having a transfusion is because you are pregnant again. Are you?"

"What?"

"Pregnant?!" he shouted.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"How long have you known?"

"The last six weeks. I didn't want to say anything in case I lost it again. I didn't want to get your hopes up only to have them destroyed if I didn't carry to full term."

Suddenly he turned around all smiles and lifted me clean off my feet in a hug. "I think that is really fantastic."

"Your not mad at me?" I asked in relief.

"A little annoyed, you shouldn't of ridden in the rodeo."

"But I did and everything's okay and even I feel stronger in this pregnancy. We're going to have this baby, Daniel, I'm thirteen weeks and the doctor is confident it'll go full term. I was going to tell you tonight when you got home but I just wanted to be sure first," I was babbling from my relief and I knew it.

Gently he lowered his head and tenderly kissed me. "Close your eyes," He whispered.

Something huge and crackly was laid in my arms and I opened my eyes to find the bunch of roses and lilies he had bought me.

"Oh they're beautiful, thank you." I hugged him.

Finally Brian was allowed to come home and plans were on to make him an extra special dinenr. Hannah walked in carrying a huge basket of apples. She was in her ninth month and due any day now.

"Wow, where did you get all those from?"

"You know those old trees at the back of the house that Adam keeps threatening to get rid of?"

"Yes, well I decided to have a look at them and it turns out they are apple trees. I've been here all this time and I had never noticed the fruit."

"Niether have I, do you think they've fruited the whole time we've been here?"

"Definietly. That's the last time I listen to Adam." She put the basket down and reached a hand around to the small of her back. "They are also very heavy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeap." She walked into the kitchen and came back with a peeler and chopping board.

"What are you going to do with them? There are so many." I asked poking through and admiring the red/green colours.

"I'm going to make Brian apple pie."

"Now that is a excellent welcome home present and you know what?"

"What?" Hannah picked up an apple and started peeling.

"I have an old, old recipe for shortcrust pastry that the boys grandmother used to make that would probably go very nicely with it."

"Well go get it."

"I'm going, I'm going." I got up from where I was cutting up that nights vegetables to go upstairs when Cleo came out of her room with a crying Anthony.

"Can you guys help me? He won't stop crying. He's not hungry, I just fed him and changed his nappy. I don't know what's wrong."

"Are you still breast feeding?" Hannah asked. I took Anthony from Cleo and jiggled him up and down. Cleo nodded looking close to tears.

"Formula!" Hannah and I said at the same time. "Allison have a look in the pantry I'm sure we still have a tin there."

"But formula is no good for them, is it?" Cleo asked worried.

"Honey when you've got a crying baby who should be happy because he's just been fed trust me this is the answer," Hannah said.

"Okay we're in business." I got the baby bottles down from the top shelf that Hannah and I had stored. "You want to take him and I'll show Cleo how to make up the formula."

"Sure," I gave Anthony to Hannah. I showed Cleo how to make up the formula and sure enough he latched on and gobbled it down.

"Right now what was I doing?" I asked momentairily lost.

"Getting that recipe for shortcrust pastry," Hannah answered.

"I was too," I ran up the stairs.

"What are you making?" Cleo asked as she burped the little Ant.

"Apple Pie. I have found out that these two old narly tree's out the back that Adam's being trying to get rid of for goodness knows how long are actually apple trees and they've been producing fruit all this time."

"Wow! I only have Apple Pie at Rosie's every so often. The guys are going to love it."

"That's what I reckon, although its more for Brian."

I came back downstairs with the recipe. "So how's our little Ant doing now?"

"Look at him, happy as a bug in a rug." Anthony lay in Cleo's arms with a handful of her shirt clutched in his fist and quiet as a mouse. "Cool that's one problem solved. If you don't want to stop breast feeding you can breast feed first and then follow up with the formula. And you know what else is really good with formula?"

"What?"

"You can get the guys to feed them in the middle of the night." Hannah and I both said at the same time making Cleo laugh.

"Now, that sounds like the voice of experience there."

That night we had apple pie for desert. We had made two very large pies and still had enough apples left over for a third. The guys made short work of them and declared them delicious. Brian ate up every last little bit. He was a bit sore and slow at getting around but his sense of humour was sharp as usual. I had actually missed his sharp witted comments.

"Girl's that was really nice. Where did the apples come from?" Adam sat back looking well sated and comfortable.

Hannah and I started laughing. "Those two old narly trees out the back that you want to get rid of?"

"They aren't apple trees, are they?"

"They are. I took a close look at them today and they are covered in apples so I picked some."

"Well who would of thought it."

"Left over from mum's collection of tree's no doubt," Daniel said.

"Evening all, what did we miss?" Guthrie and Evan strode in the door.

"Apple Pie," The whole table chorused and laughed when their faces fell.

"Don't worry I saved you some." Hannah got up and fetched the desert dishes.

"Thank you Hannah," Evan said.

"What else did we miss?" Guthrie asked.

"Everything," Cat replied with a smile and received a ticklish poke from Guthrie. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you two have a home anymore?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, course we do but we heard you were home so we had to come over and help the others pick on you. Besides, what else can you do when you don't have dates?" Evan replied.

"You don't have a date?" I asked shocked.

"Nope. It does happen sometimes." Evan poured himself some coffee. His pie was all gone.

"Cat, you still spreading those rumours about our little brothers problem?" Ford asked her pointedly.

"Of course." Cat smiled innocently.

"What problem?" Guthrie looked up startled.

"Why the one, well you know, ummmm down there. All the girls in town have been asking about it haven't they?" Her face was such a perfect picture that Guthrie fell for the joke hook, line and sinker.

"Yeap." Cat didn't look at Guthrie as she sipped her coffee and exchanged a wink with Crane.

"What have they been asking?" Guthrie was looking mighty confused.

"Oh, all the normal stuff. How do you know if you've got it? What are the signs? I told them you don't know you've got it until the pus starts to show."

"WHAT?!" Guthrie jumped up looking worried and Cat could no longer keep a straight face. The whole table started laughing.

"Well done Cat. That was good," Brian congratulated her.

Guthrie looked like he was going to murder her. "Oh Guthrie relax, since when do I talk to your girlfriends? I'm only 14." She batted her eyelashes at him.

The whole lot of us were helpless with laughter as Guthrie chased her out the back door and into the dark.

"That was good." I commented as I started collecting dishes ready for washing up.

"Adam?"

"Yes honey?"

"It's time to go to hospital. My waters broke awhile ago and the contractions are now eight minutes apart."

"Okay, here we go. At least we'll make the hospital this time."

"Let's just hope it's not twins again," Brian commented.

We saw them out to the car and waved them off. Adam rang at midnight to say she had, had a baby girl, Madison Claire McFadden.

The terrible two, Jake and Bella, were thrilled to death at having a new baby sister.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Help Is On Its Way

Madison and Hannah came home from hospital four days later.

Cleo was finding motherhood a little tougher than what she first thought. Anthony was now 3 months but a little difficult to settle especially at night. Many a time you'd come downstairs to find Cleo asleep on one lounge, Ford on the other and Anthony curled up on Ford's chest looking very content. Cleo tried not to wake Ford when Anthony was being difficult, but often Anthony's crying would wake him anyway.

It was on such a night Anthony was being particularly difficult that brought Brian and I downstairs. Ant had been crying for at least two and a half hours.

We met up on the stairs.

"Morning Brian." It was two am.

"Sounds like our little mum's having difficulty."

"You and me both, poor thing."

We continued down the stairs. Cleo sat at the table crying just as much as the baby. A half asleep Ford was beside her at a loss as to what to do

"Come on honey, you can't do this on your own. Let me hold the little guy?" He held out his arms and Cleo handed Anthony over. She instantly laid her head on her hands and really started to cry.

"What's going on? This little guy giving you trouble?" I gently stroked his little fist.

"I don't know what to do, Allison, I just don't. I've tried everything," Cleo cried.

"Has he got a clean nappy on?" She nodded. "When did you last feed him?"

"An hour ago."

"And how many nights have you been like this?"

"I don't know, lots. It happens night after night and it won't stop." Ford got up and walked around with Anthony. Brian went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for us all.

"Were you taught the signs of tiredness?"

"No."

"Okay, babies get tired and there are certain ways to tell. Jazz would curl her hands up into little fists like she was going to punch someone. Hannah's twins used to get two bright red spots on their little cheeks and all babies movements get jerky. When that happens the baby is signaling to you its tired and wants to go to sleep. That's when you put them down. If you don't, like now for example, they get overtired and don't know how to settle themselves. Best way to fix it is a nice warm bath, wrap them up nice and tight and a little bit of water or a pacifier. Something to suck on. Brian what was Tia's tired signs?"

"Little fists and curled up toes."

"What do you do if you've got all three?" Ford asked as he gently checked his son over.

"Drown him," Brian laughed. "Otherwise he'll never sleep."

"How can you be so cheerful at this hour with a screaming baby?" Cleo cried.

"Normally at this hour I'm out on a date and secondly, it's not my baby, makes life easier."

Cleo glared at him.

"I'd say he's showing all the signs because he's over tired and also picking up on Cleo's stress of trying to get him down," I pointed out.

"Ahhh another one whose not just a pretty face." Brian commented and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"If your stressed the baby picks up on it which stresses them out. Have you noticed when you give him to one of us he quietens right down? Like now for instance?" We looked over to see Anthony quiet and chewing on Ford's shoulder. He was also battling to keep his eyes open. Cleo nodded. "That's because we are more relaxed than you and they pick up on that."

"Ohhh I'll never get this right. I'm so hopeless." She started crying once more.

"Cleo, listen to Al she knows what its like and you are not hopeless. Quite a lot of new Mum's struggle like this."

"I wouldn't of survived Jazz if this lug hadn't told me what I've just told you." I took the mug of hot chocolate off him. "We're here to help Cleo, all you have to do is ask okay?"

Cleo nodded blowing her nose. Brian put the mug of hot chocolate down in front of her.

"What you need is a routine and then the little Ant won't stress so much," Brian said.

"You have a routine just for putting them to sleep?"

"Yes." I took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Don't you just put them in bed and cover them over?"

"If you like and that then would be your routine."

"But he never goes to sleep when I do that."

"Do you? Rarely do you get into bed and go straight to sleep. It's the same with babies. They have to learn and that is where you have a backup routine."

"The thing is with a routine, you have to use it each and every single time you put them down. You can't deviate from it at all."

"Oh, so what do I do?"

For the next half hour Brian and I sat up and devised routines with Cleo and talked her through them and what not to do. At the end she was ready to give it a try but Anthony had already fallen fast asleep on Ford's chest in front of the fire. Brian quietly got up, grabbed a camera to take a photo.

An hour later Hannah was up with Madison but both Ford and Anthony slept on. For the next week, Brian and I got up and helped Cleo through the nights and within a week he was a changed baby.

Ford also insisted on helping her out. Every second night, if he needed too, he would get up and resettle Anthony and Cleo started feeling human again.

Another month and Autumn would be over and the rains would start. Why they didn't call the seasons wet and dry I didn't know.

Tia now helped out on the ranch along with Cat. Jazz and the twins weren't quite ready for their own horses but enjoyed doubling with father's and uncles.

With autumn came the usual trip up into the mountains to bring the cattle herd down so they could graze the paddocks over winter.

This year it was decided to do the usual round up in two trips. Adam and Roy were helping Crane out with Molly's cattle so we were short handed. Daniel, Brian, Evan and Guthrie decided to go up and start to bring some of the herd down, Ford stayed behind to help Cleo with 'the Ant'.

Evan and Guthrie were both eager to go hunting while on round up and so rifles appeared and they got busy giving them a good clean.

Cat wandered in looking for a drink and was curious about the guns. She slid into a seat at the table and watched.

"Do they work?" She asked the two boys.

"Yeap," Guthrie answered as he checked the sights on his.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like, Cat?" Evan asked.

"Hunting. I've never been and wondered what its like."

"Why don't you come with us and find out?"

"Do you think I could?"

"Sure, we were a lot younger than you when we first learnt to use a rifle. What do you say Guthrie? Reckon we should take her?"

"If you want." Guthrie concentrated extra hard on what he was doing.

"I'll have to learn how to use a gun first."

"No problems. We've got to test these out so we'll line you up with some target practice."

"Cool, that would be good." Cat was excited at learning something new. Guthrie on the other hand was strangely nervous. He liked Cat. She was warm, friendly and easy to talk too. Guthrie hoped he wasn't falling for her as she was too young.

For the rest of the afternoon Evan and Guthrie taught her how to use a rifle and by the end of the day she was getting quite good.

"This is easy," she grinned after hitting another tin can for the hundredth time in a row.

"You wait until the target's moving, then it get's harder," Guthrie commented.

"Sounds like a challenge." She lifted her head and their eyes locked. Niether of them could move.

"Only if your up to it," Guthrie stated quietly.

"Always." She broke the gaze and turned to watch Evan shoot. She was only 14 but suddenly she knew what it was like to be a whole lot older.

Guthrie had a turn next but his concentration was destroyed.

"Ahhh I give up. I've had enough for today." Guthrie slipped the safety catch on and the rifle over his shoulder. "Come on Evan, Hannah and Allison have probably got dinner ready anyway."

The three of them headed for the house and their dinners.

Brian and Daniel were okay about taking Cat with them. Tia wanted to go too but she was too little.

Two days later Brian, Daniel, Evan, Guthrie and 'the' Cat, as Evan liked to call her, set off for the cabin. They went up on the Wednesday and were to return on the Sunday. As soon as they got there they set to work and repaired the holding yard for the cattle. Brian noted the cabin had a few leaks and needed a bit of patching up here and there.

The next two days were spent in the saddle mustering cattle. At night they stretched out around the fire and Brian and Daniel would tell them different stories about their parents.

"You all ready for tomorrow Cat?" Brian asked her. She was sitting outside on the verandah watching the sun set. Brian handed her a mug of hot coffee.

"Yes, can hardly wait." She smiled as he sat down beside her.

"You remind me of myself when I was twelve and Dad took me on my first hunting trip."

"Is that where the bear skin came from?"

"No, that was another trip that Adam and I went on by ourselves when we were sixteen. That was a case of the right shot in the right place at the right time."

"I think they call that luck." She giggled. "What about Adam's one?"

"He shot that when he was about fifteen. The bear was hungry and raided their camp before turning on them. Adam being smaller and nimble got away but Dad got swiped at by the bear. Adam realized Dad was in danger and shot the bear. That's the short version anyway."

"I'd hate to hear the long one."

"Mmmm I don't think brother dear would even tell it to you. He kept the whole story to himself, freaked out as he was."

"And what are you two talking about?" Daniel came out with Guthrie and sat down beside them.

"I was telling Cat how Adam and I got the bear skins."

"I suppose you want one too?" Daniel asked.

Cat flushed a little then smiled. "Yes I wouldn't say no."

"Well which is it? Yes or no?" Guthrie asked cheekily. Cat stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yard's all secure. Is that mine?" Evan strolled up after securing the holding yard for the night. Daniel handed him his coffee. "How come you are all out here?"

"I was watching the sunset and this lot joined me," Cat explained.

"Cat wants to bag herself a bear tomorrow, Evan," Guthrie spoke up.

"Wouldn't we all? It's pretty dangerous hunting bear and there's a strong chance he'll have a piece of you before you get anywhere near him." Evan was a bit overly critical drawing a frown from Brian.

"Well it's a nice thought," she finished lamely.

"You don't know what tomorrow will bring but being autumn most bears are looking for places to hibernate for the winter. They aren't known to be active this time of year. You come up here early spring and there's a good chance you'll find one," Brian said.

"Just as long as there's no blood around. Bears go wild over the smell of blood especially a woman's," Daniel carefully comented.

Cat turned a bit pale and drained her coffee. "It's getting chilly out here." She jumped up and went inside.

"Good one Daniel, you frightened her to death," Guthrie admonished.

"Listen up both of you, Bears are attracted to the scent of blood and trust me they've got good senses of smell. We haven't had to worry about it before because we haven't taken any girls out hunting-"

"At least not this way," Evan interrupted ddrawing quiet laughter from his brothers.

"This is the first time we've had a girl out on a hunt and I'm afraid Bears love that one particular time of the month they don't.

"Who? The Bear or the girl?" Guthrie asked.

Brian and Daniel both groaned.

"Listen up little brother, if Cat's got her period you are going to have to be dammed careful out there and I mean dammed careful, in fact I strongly suggest you don't go. Bears absolutely love the smell and while you mightn't be hunting him he'll be hunting you for sure," Brian explained very quietly.

"Do you want me to go and find out?" Daniel volunteered. "Allison's softened me up on this subject big time."

"Good idea."

Daniel got to his feet and went inside. Cat was sitting on the lounge staring into the fire.

"You okay?" He asked as he rinsed his cup and put it down to drain. Cat nodded.

"Is it true? What you said about the blood?"

"I'm afraid it is and I have to ask you a very personal question, if that's okay with you?"

"No I'm not." She looked straight at him and he knew she understood exactly where he was coming from.

"Sorry Cat, but I had to ask."

"It's okay. I just never thought of an animal being attracted to that sort of thing before. I guess it freaked me out a little bit."

"Come here." Daniel drew her into his arms and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine and you'll have a great time."

"I hope so."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Playing With The Boys

The next morning Cat was woken early when Guthrie tipped the lounge up and she fell on the floor.

"What's the big idea?" She gave him a filthy look. She had been sound asleep in a nice dream, cozy and warm in her sleeping bag and he had to come along and wreck it all.

"You want to come with us don't you? We leave in an hour," Guthrie told her and walked outside to help Evan saddle the horses.

Cat dressed quickly and made herself some toast. She was about to take a bite when a hand appeared out of nowhere and plucked it straight out of her hands. It was Guthrie and he was hungry. He took a bite.

"Hey that's mine!" She turned on him.

"You want it, you come and get it." He held the toast high above his head making her jump for it.

"Guthrie!"

"Yes?" He lowered the toast, took another bite and held it back up high. Her jumping pushing him backwards so he was hard up against the table. He leaned back as she managed to grab his arm and get it lowered a little bit but still out of her reach. As Guthrie laid back on the table Cat climbed up and over the top of him determined to get her toast.

"Well, well, well now if this isn't domesticity I don't know what is?" Daniel commented.

Cat turned red and realized she was kneeling right over the top of Guthrie. She jumped off him quickly as she would a snake. Guthrie lay there enjoying the toast and remembering how good she had felt. He finished it off and sat up with a delicious smile on his face.

"Got anymore? And this time put more butter on it," He told her.

"Make it yourself," Cat snapped and stalked out slamming the door.

"Cat looks as mad as a rabbit trapped in a box, what happened?" Brian asked crawling out of his sleeping bag. He had woken up when Daniel had disturbed the youngsters.

"Cat and Guthrie were up to no good on the kitchen table."

Brain laughed, "Good spot for it. Right height, nice and flat and he must of enjoyed it by the way he's grinning like an idiot."

Guthrie looked at them both and started to make himself his own toast. He also made a slice for Cat. "She only wanted my toast." He shrugged. "No big deal." He turned his back on them.

"Alright, which one of you set the cat on fire?" Evan asked coming inside.

Daniel laughed, "Ask Guthrie."

Guthrie just smiled and tossed Evan a slice of toast. "Breakfast."

"Thanks."

Cat was doing the saddle girth up when a hand held a piece of toast out to her. It was Guthrie. "Peace offering." He smiled at her.

"What's on it? Arsenic?"

"Oh come on Cat. I made it for you seeing as how I ate most of yours. I'm trying to be nice."

"Are you?" She moved to check Skitzo's hooves for stones and loose shoes.

Guthrie sighed, "If you don't want it then fine don't have it."

"I'll have it, thank you." She stood up and took the piece off him. "Ohhh you should have put more butter on it," She mumbled with her mouth full.

"What do you mean? I drowned it in bu-, hey that's not fair."

Cat grinned. "That's what you said to me."

"Alright, touché." He shook his head and went back inside.

The sun was up as they rode off into the mountains, promising to be back late afternoon. They were headed for a favourite medow where they could leave the horses to graze and head off on foot. The sun was warm and a heavy frost lay all around. There was mist in the valleys and they were all hunkered down in thick jacket's, their breaths steaming in the cold air. Winter certainly wasn't far away.

They reached the meadow and left the horses to graze. Each carried a rifle, ammunition, food and water. By lunchtime Evan had managed to bag a turkey. They stumbled onto a herd of deer grazing and both boys let Cat have first try. Just as she slipped the safety off the deer spooked and ran off.

Lunch was had by a mountain stream and they were able to refill their canteens. The day was warmer but they still wore their jackets despite all the hiking they were doing.

As they headed off once more feeling refreshed, Cat didn't see a branch on the track until she tripped over it and twisted her ankle.

"Hey guys wait up. I've twisted my ankle," Cat called out to them as she got back on her feet.

Suddenly she became aware of a low growling sound and glanced over her shoulder. She was face to face with a mountain lion. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Very carefully she picked up the rifle and slipped off the safety when there was a shot from beside her. The mountain lion ran off. Cat looked up to see Guthrie standing right beside her.

"Okay?" He asked her and Cat nodded.

"Why didn't you shoot it?"

"That one had cubs. I'd say she was looking for food for her little one's."

"How can you tell?"

"You don't know how to tell when a cow's got young one's?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well it's the same thing. How's the ankle?"

"It's okay. The lion frightened the pain away."

Guthrie laughed, "Come on, Evan's waiting just up here."

Cat put her weight gingerly on her ankle but it didn't hurt that much. It felt more stiff than anything.

"Must be something in the air," Evan said as they caught up to him.

"Why's that?" Guthrie asked.

"Well there isn't much wildlife around. Usually that means there's a storm brewing or-" He paused looking around and seeing what he suspected.

"Or there's a bear in the area?" Cat whispered very quietly.

The three of them stood still holding their breath's. The bear was snacking away on some berries in a nearby clearing.

"What do we do?" Guthrie whispered.

"Cat you want a bear?" Evan asked very quietly. Cat nodded, her eyes transfixed.

"Okay, now's your chance. Don't fire unless you are absolutely sure he's lined up. If you miss he'll spook and charge. Aim for between the eyes or the side of the head. Twenty two's are useless for shooting bear unless you hit them in the right spot. Their hides are real thick."

Cat trained the rifle on the bear only it kept putting its head down and foraging for berries. "I can't do this, he keeps moving," She whispered.

"Here we'll do this together." Guthrie whispered in her ear. His arms came round her, helping her steady the rifle. He slipped his hands over hers and spoke quietly, "You need to estimate where the bears head is going to be when he lifts it up. Train the gun sights on that spot and wait. Wait, wait, safety off?" Cat slipped the safety catch off. "Wait." He whispered.

"I've got him."

Guthrie applied pressure to Cat's finger at that precise moment and the rifle fired. The bear dropped.

"Well done, Cat." Guthrie gave her a hug and she suddenly became aware that his arms had been around her the whole time. He took the gun from her and slipped the safety back on. Her heart was racing and she had no idea if it was from the fact she had just shot a bear or that she had been in Guthrie's arms.

"Cat, you've just got yourself a bear," Evan stated.

"Oh boy," then she smiled and her whole face lit up. "I did it!" She squealed throwing her arms back around Guthrie then Evan.

The boys laughed at her exuberance, they knew how good it felt to bag an animal that you really wanted.

"I've never been so shaky in my life." She smiled. "How do we get it home?"

"We don't. This is the gruesome part." Evan pulled a large hunting knife out of his pack and some plastic. "You stay here if you want and I'll go and take care of him."

"I won't say no to that." She promptly sat on the ground. Guthrie handed her a drink. Evan made his way over to the bear. Cat had hit him in the right spot and he was as dead as a door nail.

Once Evan returned they set off once more, making their way back to the meadow and horses. Cat was walking between the two boys when there was a yelp and a crash from behind her. She turned to see Guthrie tumbling down a slope.

"Guthrie!" She squealed.

Evan stopped and turned around. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know. I heard a yelp and a crash and turned round to see him tumbling down there."

"Guthrie!" Evan called when the crashing sound had stopped. There was no answer.

"Evan I think he's hurt. I can see him or rather a piece of his jacket and its not moving." She pointed through the scrub.

"You right to follow me down?" Evan started down the steep rocky slope, picking Guthrie's rifle up part way down. He slipped the safety on and slung it over his shoulder, turning to help Cat get her footing.

Guthrie lay unconscious face down in a pile of leaves. There was a deep gash across his head and blood was flowing quite freely. Evan instantly shrugged out of his pack and took his jacket off. He tore his shirt up and used it to bind the wound.

"I need something to secure it with," he looked around. "The shoulder straps on the rifles. Pull one off Cat." She unclipped one and handed it to him. He wrapped it around the makeshift bandage and tied it tightly.

"Guthrie? Guthrie can you hear me?" He gave his brother a light shake. Guthrie moaned.

"What hit me?" He looked at Evan dazed.

"I don't know, probably a rock. You've got a nasty cut on your head that's going to need stitches. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My leg. It feels really strange."

Cat gently ran her hands along both his legs. "The right one's broken, I think, I can feel something just under the skin."

Guthrie groaned again. "Do you think you could sit up at all?" Evan asked.

"I can try."

Cat and Evan helped him into a sitting position. Guthrie yelled something terrible when his leg moved. Once he was upright, the world started to spin and they laid him back down.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," Evan took control of the situation, "One of us is going to have to go for help. Cat you stay here with Guthrie and keep him as warm and as calm as possible. I'll leave you my jacket and pack. There's a little bit of food left. I'll take a rifle with me and be as quick as I can."

"Won't you get cold without your jacket?" Cat asked.

"I'll be moving that fast I won't notice the cold. Cat, you need to make a splint for Guthrie's leg."

"Okay but I don't really know how?"

"I can help you," Guthrie mumbled.

"You two going to be alright?" Evan asked.

They both nodded.

"Right, back soon." Evan took off back up the hill and onto the track they had been following.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Guthrie And The Cat

"Cat?" Guthrie called weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I need some water."

Cat unscrewed the top off a water bottle and gently lifted his head so he could take a drink.

"That's better. You okay?"

She nodded. "What do I need to make a splint with?"

"You need some long straight poles that won't bend. Two of them, one each side. Look for some sturdy thick fairly straight branches."

"Okay."

"Cat?" She turned and looked at him. "Be careful."

"I will."

She headed off on her search for some branches that could be used as a splint and returned sometime later. "Will these do?"

"Perfect. Now comes the hard part. You have to straighten out my leg and put a branch on either side of it. Then you tie the branches tightly around my leg."

"This is going to hurt you isn't it?"

"Yes."

"That's okay you can scream all you like, I won't object."

Guthrie half smiled. "I don't think we've got much choice in the matter."

Cat laid the branches out beside the broken leg. She looked around wondering what she could use to bind the splints too his leg with when she thought of the shoulder straps on the rifles. She unclipped the two shoulder straps. She had one for the top and one for the bottom but nothing in between when a thought occurred to her. Quickly she slipped her bra off and pulled it out from underneath her shirt. Perfect.

"You ready for this?" She put her hands on his foot and ankle ready to straighten the leg.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled bravely.

"Here goes." As gently as possible she lifted the leg and straightened it. She heard something crack and Guthrie screamed before blacking out. She worked quickly at splinting the leg all the time hoping he wouldn't wake up until she was finished.

It was getting late and Cat watched the afternoon shadows getting longer and longer. She shivered a little and hunched down in her jacket further. She sat on the ground beside Guthrie with her back against an old log which acted as a bit of a wind break. Guthrie had been out to it for ages. She had laid Evan's jacked over him and now all she could do was wait.

She looked at him as he lay sleeping beside her wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Sure he'd kissed her on her birthday but that had only been a quick friendly kiss. What would it be like to really kiss him?

She giggled at herself and laid her head back on the log so she wouldn't have to look at him. She watched the sky turn gold, orange, pink and purple with the setting sun, finally settling on the deep dark blue of night. A breeze blew and night insects started up their chirping.

Cat hoped Evan would not be gone too long and wished she had a fire to help keep them warm. She poked through the back packs looking for matches but there was nothing except scraps of food and water. She stood up and jumped around a bit to warm up.

"Quit jumping, you're shaking the bed." Guthrie's voice reached her ears.

"Your awake! How do you feel now?"

"Okay, my head hurts something terrible."

"Are you cold?"

"No just hungry. What did Evan leave us?"

"Not much. Crackers, apples and a squished up sandwich."

"Lovely, I'll take the crackers."

"Okay, here you go." She unwrapped them for him and sat them on his chest.

"Thanks nurse." He winked at her.

"You must be feeling better, you're almost cheerful." She bit into an apple enjoying its sweetness.

"Nah I'm only happy because you're here."

"Oh," Cat turned away feeling awkward.

They finished off their dinner in silence and took half of the sandwich each.

"How long's Evan been gone?"

"I don't know, I haven't a watch. It's been awhile though."

"Here have a look at mine." He held up his arm.

"How am I going to see that in the dark?"

"There's a button on the side you press and it lights up. See?" He pressed it.

"So what time does it say mr-smarty-pants?"

"Ummmmm," Guthrie squinted a little trying to see. "Seven thirty, which means he's been gone about four hours now. He should be at the cabin, another couple of hours hopefully and he should be back. He didn't happen to leave us a pillow in that pack of his?" He smiled weakly at her. She could see he was tiring when she had an idea. She stretched out her legs and gently lifted his head laying it in her lap.

"Is that better?" She smiled down at him.

"Yes, much." He reached an arm up and gently stroked her hair. "Thank you Cat."

She held her breath, waiting to see what he would do. His hand moved from her hair to the side of her face where he gently cradled her cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb. Cat closed her eyes enjoying the moment and the caress when suddenly Guthrie drew his hand away. "I'm sorry Cat, but I- we can't-shouldn't…."

"Sssshhhhhhh." She pressed her finger to his lips. "I know." She looked away surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"So tell me, where were you born?" Guthrie started asking her questions to distract her from what had just happened between them.

Brian and Daniel were back at the cabin pacing restlessly wondering where the three hunters had gotten too. Late afternoon had come and gone and it was now nine at night and they hadn't returned.

The boys decided to give them until midnight before heading over to the ranger's station and radioing for help.

It was eleven when they heard a horse come pounding in and ran outside to find Evan.

"What's happened? Where's Cat and Guthrie?" Brian asked, holding up a lamp.

"Guthrie took a fall and broke his leg. He's also split his head open. Cat's okay, she's with him."

"I'll look after the horse you get inside and get some clothes on." Daniel took Captain from Evan.

"Thanks Daniel. I used my shirt to bind guthrie's head wound and left them my jacket." Evan pushed inside and went and stood in front of the fire. Brian tossed him a change of clothes.

"How far away are they?" Brian was checked the first aid supplies they had.

"Couple of hours. I got lost coming back here otherwise I would have been sooner."

Daniel came in with a bottle of kerosene just as Evan finished getting dressed. He started filling up the lamps.

"How much food have they got?"

"Not much. Guthrie can't walk, Brian, we're going to have to carry him out and they are about a half hour walk in."

"Okay, can we get the horses in to where he is?"

"Single file we could."

"Right we are going to make a litter, like what the Indians used. Grandpa showed me how many years ago and its not hard, just time consuming. Daniel and Evan grab an axe and chop down eight long, tall straight saplings and strip the branches off. I'll get a pack ready then come and give you a hand."

For the next few hours the boys worked to fashion a litter for Guthrie. Brian fashioned a harness and hitched it on behind his horse. Evan lead the way, each of them carrying a light, and Daniel had the pack with food, water and blankets. It was three in the morning when they set off and it would be sunrise before they reached them.

After exhausting themselves talking Guthrie and Cat were quiet. Guthrie's head was still in her lap and while she wriggled around every now and again but was reasonably comfortable. Guthrie slowly dropped off to sleep which gave Cat a chance to stand up and stretch. Her jeans were damp where blood from Guthrie's head had soaked through.

She checked his watch and it was just on twelve. She was feeling sleepy and lay down a little way from Guthrie, closing her eyes. It was hard to sleep so she started to count and before she knew it she was sound asleep. When she woke next she was shivering violently.

"Guthrie you awake?" Her teeth chattered violently.

"Yeah, is that your teeth chattering?"

"Yes I'm freezing and there's mist everywhere."

"I know. I'm cold too. It has to be early morning, that's when it's always coldest. Come over here and snuggle in beside me. We are going to have to use body heat to keep warm."

Cat didn't need telling twice. She cuddled right into him on his good side and they stretched Evan's jacket over themselves as best they could. "Is that better?"

"Yes. You don't think they've forgotten us do you?"

"No chance. I only hope Evan hasn't got lost or something."

"I guess I could try and find my way out in the morning."

"No, when we don't come back by morning Brian and Daniel will raise the alarm and start searching for us. Trust me its what we do when anyone's lost up here."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Well we are a family and with Mum and Dad gone we learnt a long time ago to rely on each other. When one gets lost we all go looking for them. They won't let me down not unless they are getting married but that's a different story or situation."

"Do you want to get married someday?"

"Maybe, I haven't really given it a lot of thought."

"Well you wouldn't really need too would you? I mean, you've got a zillion women to keep you company so what would you need a wife for?"

"Ahhh Cat if only it was that simple. Have you ever heard of a saying where you can be in a room full of friends but still be alone?" Cat nodded. "Well that's me."

"You need to stop foucssing on lots and concentrate on one. Give things a chance to build before you move onto another."

"Who made you so wise?" He laughed and gave her a gentle squeeze. "The last time I gave one girl a chance she cheated on me with one of my friends. The one girl that I do really want I can't have, she's sort of taken if you know what I mean."

"You mean she's married?"

"No she's just not available at the moment. Too far away but who knows things can always change."

"Yeah I guess so." Cat could feel her heart sinking and sinking deep. He had someone else and it wasn't her but what did she expect? Was he going to come right out and declare undying love for her? Huh not likely, she was only fourteen. Why would he take her seriously? To him she was just a kid.

"You've gone quiet, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Mum and Dad mostly and how much I miss them," She lied easily.

"Guthrie! Cat!" Brian and Daniel's shouts interrupeted them.

"Down here!" Cat jumped to her feet and started waving Evan's jacket around. She could see the kerosene lamps coming closer. "We're here!"

"We see you!" Brian called back. Two minutes later Cat was engulfed in a huge hug from both Brian and Daniel. "Thank god you're alright."

"Just cold."

"Here put this on." Daniel wrapped his jacket around her.

"Thanks."

"How you holding up Guthrie?" Brian checked his head.

"I'm okay, head hurts and the leg's killing me but otherwise just cold and stiff."

"Can you sit up and I'll get this extra jacket on you?"

Guthrie sat up without too much problem. There was no giddiness this time and Brian gave him a hand with the jacket. Brian unbound the strap around his head and carefully peeled away Evan's makeshift bandage.

"Daniel bring that lamp over here." Daniel carried the lamp over and shed some light on the gash at the back of Guthrie's head. It was still seeping blood.

"That needs stitching."

"Think you can do it?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you never really knew grandpa, he died when you were five, but he was a real bushmen and taught me everything I needed to know to survive."

"Obviously."

"I'll put some disinfectant on it and re-wrap it until we get him back to the cabin and then take another look at it." He dabbed on some disinfectant and wrapped the wound back up in a fresh bandage. Guthrie winced the whole time.

"I'll take Cat up to Evan then come back and give you a hand," Daniel said. "You right Cat?"

She nodded and took the hand he held out to her. Slowly he led her up the hill towards Evan, the horses and lanterns.

Cat reached Evan and fell into his arms for another heartfelt hug. "Thank god you came back. What took so long?" She asked relieved.

"I got lost making my way back and then we had to put this stretcher thing together so we can get Guthrie out."

Cat turned around as Guthrie cried out in pain. Brian and Daniel had just lifted him and it hurt. Slowly they made their way up the slope with him between them.

The sun was well and truly up as the party of men, horses and Cat reached the cabin.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – The Worst Is Yet To Come

Cat sat in front of the fire warming up with a hot cup of coffee. Brian and Daniel were tending to Guthrie and Evan had ridden over to the Ranger's Station to get help.

It was Sunday morning and they were suppose to be heading for home. The fire made her drowsy and eventually she fell asleep only wake to someone screaming. It was Guthrie. Daniel held him still while Brian stitched up his head.

"What are you doing too him?" Cat asked, wide eyed with panic.

"I've got to stitch up the cut, Cat or he'll bleed to death," Brian explained quite calmly. He got ready to push the needle through the skin. "Okay, Guthrie, here we go again. You ready?"

"Wait, isn't there something you can do to make it easier?" Cat asked thinking frantically on ways to help ease what he was going through.

"No, we haven't got anything with us. Cat, if you don't want to see this, go outside," Brian bossed her a bit.

"No I'm staying." She walked over and knelt down where Guthrie could see her. "Guthrie look at me." He looked at her. "Focus on me, just keep looking straight at me." Cat nodded to Brian and Brian slid the needle through once again. Guthrie yelled and Cat reached for his hands, squeezing tight. "Look at me Guthrie, focus on me."

While it didn't stop the pain Brian was causing it helped to make the whole ordeal easier to bear. Brian put in three quick stitches to hold the wound closed. He cleaned it up and disinfected it. Daniel was poking around in the pantry when he came out with a half bottle of bourbon.

"Shame we didn't find this half an hour ago." He opened it and poured it into some cups passing one to Guthrie and the other to Cat. Cat looked at the amber liquid dubiously. "It's to help with the shock Cat," Daniel explained.

Cat nodded, put it aside and ran out to throw up.

"Cat?" It was Daniel's voice.

"Give me a minute alright?" She snapped at him.

"Take your time." He sounded almost sympathetic.

She straightened up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Daniel handed her a drink of water. "Thank you." She smiled weakly and took a long drink.

"Okay now?"

"Could be better." She wasn't quite sure how she felt.

"It's a horrible thing to see, I know, but sometimes its necessary. Brian didn't want to do it but we didn't have much choice. Medical attention should be here soon but he's lost a lot of blood. Brian was worried if he lost anymore he wouldn't make it."

"But I don't understand it, he was fine when we got back here. He was talking and everything."

"I know, but that gash was twenty four hours ago and was still seeping blood. We told Guthrie what we had to do."

"Why didn't you give him the alcohol?"

"I only just found the bottle. All of us were positive there was none up here but obviously we were wrong. It happens. At any rate it'll help him sleep and forget what he's just been through."

"I-I hope I nev-never have to se-see anything lik-like that a-a-again." Cat struggled to speak as her chin wobbled and tears filled her eyes.

"Come on, you could use that drink too." He wrapped an arm around her and led her back inside where Brian handed her a drink.

She sat down on the lounge with Daniel and sipped the alcohol, feeling the fire of the liquid and slowly she started to relax. By the end of the drink she was fast asleep

She slept through the helicopter arriving and taking Guthrie away. He was flown straight to Sacramento General where they operated and pinned his leg. The doctors complimented Brian on his sewing skills and agreed it had most likely saved their brother's life.

Brian and Cat rode home the next day. Hannah cooked the turkey and Cat proudly showed off her bear skin. Adam and Brian organized for it to be cured and turned into a nice floor rug.

Guthrie was in hospital for a couple of weeks and when he came home he was on crutches. Hannah and I made a chocolate cake to welcome him home.

"Oh yummy, thanks Hannah." Guthrie's eyes lit up when he saw the cake.

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering."

"What did happen to you on the trail, little brother?" Evan asked that night at dinner.

Guthrie laughed, "You'll never guess but I tripped over my own shoe lace. I didn't even know the darn thing had come undone."

"It just goes to show you can never be too careful out there," Adam commented.

"Nah, it was just one of those things. Would have been alright if I hadn't split my head open. That was the worst but I had a pretty good nurse."

He smiled at Cat who sat beside him. Cat turned an interesting shade of pink as all eyes focused on her. "It was nothing, you are just lucky I put up with you and your obnoxious ways."

"What obnoxious ways? I was actually nice to you, however, there was one thing that I think went a bit beyond the call of nursing though."

"And what was that?"

"You really didn't have to take your bra off for me." He held it up for the whole table to see and we all erupted into uproarious laughter.

Cat turned a hideous red shade, snatched it off him and bolted for the stairs.

"Would have been better if you'd taken your shirt off too," Guthrie called cheekily after her while the rest of us laughed.

Poor Cat didn't come out of her room for the rest of that night. Guthrie apoligised to her the next day but still Cat didn't speak to him for a whole week.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Christmas Surprises

Guthrie's leg healed and he was glad when he could finally ditch the crutches.

Ford and Cleo's house was finally finished and they were able to move in. Cat and Tia took over their room downstairs.

I was five months pregnant when the winter rains started and due on Cat's 15th birthday. She was very excited about that.

Christmas snuck up on us and finally on Christmas eve the rain stopped and we were able to see some sunshine. The kids were excited as it meant we could go and choose our Christmas Tree.

It had been a tradition forever in the McFadden house that you didn't get the tree until Christmas Eve and you had to hand pick it and cut it down yourself. Adam hooked up some bells to the truck and jeep and Brian insisted we had to sing Christmas carols or stay home. When everyone opted to stay home he had to re-think his strategy.

The kids squealed with delight as we bounced along jangling the bells. It didn't help that Adam and Crane made sure they hit every bump them possibly could.

Madison sat on Hannah's lap and clapped her hands in delight.

The kids wanted to cut down every tree they came too but most were scrawny and way to small. We chose the fifth one we looked at and Daniel and Crane chopped it down for us.

On the way back the truck got bogged and everyone had to get out and help push it out. The kids thought it was great and laughed themselves silly when both Evan and Crane fell flat on their faces.

When we got back to the house Hannah and Molly made hot chocolate and biscuits while Evan and Crane had nice hot showers and cleaned up.

Straight after dinner we had to decorate the tree. Jazz and the Twins were convinced that if we didn't Santa wouldn't leave them any presents.

There were ornaments everywhere and lots of laughter as Jazz and the twins told us how to decorate the tree. The guys took turns at hanging the ornaments on, often lifting the kids up to put some on the higher branches. Bella loved running away with the ornaments and hiding them which would bring indignant yells from Jake and Jazz followed by a round of chasings. It was during all this noise and laughter that there was a knock at the door. The unexpectedness of it brought an instant quiet.

"Now who do you think that is on a night like this honey?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, we're all here." Adam stepped over ornaments, kids, tinsel and lights to get to the door. "Roy! Regan! Come on in. When did you get back?" Adam welcomed them with huge hugs.

"Mum! Dad!" Cat jumped up off the lounge and ran over to them. I too got up glad to see my brother. I never said anything but I had actually missed him.

"Look at you, you're all pregnant." Regan hugged me.

"It's so good to see you, how are you?" I asked Regan.

"I'm good. Hello Hannah," Regan reached out to hug Hannah. They exchanged a couple of quiet words no doubt in reference to what happened in LA.

Rex stood by quietly holding Ella's hand. He was older than when we last saw him, they both were.

"Come in, come in." We all pulled them inside to join the mess and chaos.

"When did you get back?" I asked as Adam's previous question had gone unanswered due to all the hugs and greetings.

"Just now. Rex got the all clear from the doctors this morning and we made for home."

"Is the cancer all gone?" Adam asked.

"Far as we know. His blood work hasn't shown any cancerous cells for the past three months so he's now in remission. We don't know how long that will last or if it will but for now he's all cured."

"That's terrific and he's grown so much. They both have."

"So have all of you by the looks of things. Whose this?" Regan tickled Anthony who was nestled on Cleo's lap playing with a toy. He gave her a gorgeous smile showing all four of his new teeth.

"This is Anthony. He's mine and Ford's."

"And Hannah you've had another one?"

"Yeap this is Madison. She's six months now." Madison sat in the middle of all the ornaments, tinsel, lights and Christmas stuff happily feeding items into her mouth. Every now and again you'd get a, 'yuck! Baby slobber,' from one of the boys.

"The red head hiding in the corner is Molly, Crane's new wife," Hannah continued the introductions.

"I'm not hiding, Hannah." Molly emerged from behind the tree where she was helping Brian place some lights.

"Nah she's making out with Brian behind Crane's back," Evan joked making us all laugh. Crane smacked him across the back of the head.

"Oh I've missed this. Nice to meet you Molly."

"You too. I've heard a lot about you." She drawled in her southern voice.

"Your from the south aren't you?"

"Yes, Atlanta to be precise."

"Oh look at this one. Hi Tia."

"Hi Aunty Regan. I'm seven now."

"I know Ella's seven too and she will be going to school with you when the holidays are over."

"Hi Ella, you want to help decorate the tree?"

"Okay." Ella got up from her spot on the lounge next to Rex and started to help decorate the tree. Rarely had Ella left Rex's side the whole time he was in hospital. Rex was now eleven, pale and weak. He tired very easily and it was starting to show after the long trip.

"I'm sorry people we only called in to say hello and let you know we were back. Rex is getting tired so we'll see you all in the morning," Roy looked at his young son worriedly.

"I'll walk Ella home if she wants to stay?" Cat spoke up.

"I'll go with Rexie." Ella objected.

"You sure? We're having lots of fun."

Ella shook her head and ran over to take Rex's hand.

"Okay," Cat shrugged and handed an ornament to Jazz. Guthrie lifted her up so she could hang it up high.

Roy smiled as he pulled Regan up off the lounge. "Good night," they called as they left.

The kids finally fell asleep at eleven giving us a chance to play Santa. The family had elected to draw names out of a hat and buy that person a present so there was something for all of us including Roy and Regan. Hannah always kept a couple of presents in reserve just in case. Evan and Guthrie stayed the night sleeping downstairs in the living room just so they could meet Santa or at least that's what they told the kids.

At six am the next morning Jazz and the Twins were up, the three shared a room. If one was awake they all had to be awake. Adam told them they weren't allowed to touch the presents until everyone was up.

They raced from room to room jumping on beds and pulling blankets off, even Madison who was not impressed.

Quickly they threw on shoes and raced over to Ford and Cleo's giving them the same treatment.

Downstairs became a mess of paper and excitement. Several times the tree almost toppled over as one happy kid got a little bit too excited.

Bella kept saying it was the best Christmas ever seeing as how every present she unwrapped was what she wanted. Hannah made pancakes and Brian hung up the traditional misltoe in strategic places. He had found some of it growing wild outside behind the barn.

Roy and Regan joined us about nine with Rex and Ella and Regan helped Hannah, Cleo, Molly, and I with lunch.

Roy joined the kids and boys in the living room as they put together toys and worked out others.

Cat leaned in a doorway putting a toy train together for Jake when Hannah quietly whispered something in Guthrie's ear. Guthrie grinned and walked up behind Cat.

"Don't look now but your in trouble," He whispered quietly.

"What?" she asked mystified. "There you go Jake." She handed him his toy and turned around to face Guthrie. She was acutely aware of how close he was standing to her. Her pulse raced and she found herself quite breathless and giddy.

"Look up," He suggested.

She did and she was right under the mistletoe. "Oh," she knew the tradition of being kissed but the fact she was about to kiss Guthrie was unnerving. Guthrie smiled and very gently titled her chin and lowered his mouth to hers in a soft and tender kiss. The intensity of it surprising them both and it was hard to break.

Everyone clapped and cheered as poor Cat had been the first girl in the house to get caught. "Okay?" Guthrie asked as he let her go. She nodded not trusting herself to speak or move. "At least you can't get to your sixteenth birthday and say you've never been kissed." Guthrie smiled and returned to the others on the floor.

Cat wanted to run. She wanted to hide and hug all those wonderful feelings to herself but she couldn't. If she took off anywhere everyone would get suspicious and Cat didn't want anyone to know how she felt. She elected to sit down at the table and fold some napkins but messed them up and was found five minutes later staring out the window.

"Cat come upstairs with me while I put Madison down," Hannah suggested smiling to herself.

"Okay." Cat followed Hannah and Madison upstairs.

"Would you like to use my room for a little while? You can settle Madison down for me." Hannah tucked the sleepy baby into the cradle.

"I-I, umm, okay," She stammered.

"It's okay Cat, I remember what it's like to be in love and not want anyone to know about it. It's pretty magical when you are young."

Cat nodded, "You aren't going to say anything are you? I'll just die if the others knew and well, I know Guthrie's thinks I'm too young."

"Ah but you aren't going to be young forever and I promise I won't say a word, you stay in here and enjoy your day dreams."

"Thanks Hannah." Cat tucked the blanket around Madison as Hannah left the room. Guthrie had volunteered to go outside and chop some wood. He wasn't saying anything but the kiss had deeply affected him too.

"Who on earth folded these?" Evan asked as we sat down and he held up a scrunched napkin.

Cat ducked her head suddenly concentrating on her lunch. Guthrie's hand sought out her's under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I believe Cat did right after Gu-" Daniel started to answer when Hannah cut in.

"I gave her the wrong directions so they've been folded and re-folded twice." Hannah did her best to cover Cat but suspicions were already aroused. Brian and Ford threw each other a knowing glance.

"No wonder there a mess," Daniel commented.

Lunch was great and all the kids were excited at getting more presents. Rex was tired after lunch so he went and and had a sleep upstairs. We kept his presents aside for when he woke up.

Once again the house came alive with the excitement of kids opening presents.

We passed our gifts around and were all well rewarded but none more so than Cat.

She unwrapped her present to find a gold cat pendant with two diamonds for eyes. It was gorgeous and she was dumbfounded.

Everyone was surprised and tried to work out who had drawn her name. No one owned up to it.

Cat went to fasten it around her neck and struggled. Guthrie was right behind her and stepped in to fasten it for her, his hands lightly brushing the back of her neck. Cat felt her skin tingle where he had touched her.

"Thank you," She smiled, leaning back to look at him.

"You're welcome." Their eyes locked.

"Cat, the last one's for you from all of us," Adam said handing her a huge soft bundle.

Cat looked at it dumbfounded but eagerly tore the paper off. The bear that she had shot had been turned into a floor rug.

The day was over and Cat wandered outside to throw a boxful of wrapping paper in the bin. Guthrie was right behind her with another box and as she emptied her's and turned around she walked right into him.

"Oooops sorry," She smiled at him.

"I'll forgive you this time." He emptied his box into the bin.

"One day I'll be old enough for you," Cat stated bravely. Her hand strayed to the pendant and she fidgeted with it.

Guthrie nodded, "I know."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yes," He answered without hesitation, running a strand of her hair through his fingers.

"Merry Christmas Guthrie." Cat stood on tip-toes and kissed him before darting back inside to the warmth.

Guthrie followed with a smile a mile wide. He was one happy, happy boy.

The End.


End file.
